<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>纯白/Pure White by Akane_dREam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905617">纯白/Pure White</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_dREam/pseuds/Akane_dREam'>Akane_dREam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aldnoah.Zero (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>90,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_dREam/pseuds/Akane_dREam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>a Psycho-pass parody with Aldnoah Zero’s background</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaizuka Inaho &amp; Slaine Troyard, Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a Psycho-pass parody with Aldnoah Zero’s background</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-bd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-bdc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-post m-post-txt m-post-leftimg">
          <p></p>
          <div class="postinner">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p>“……假如你是一位火车司机，刹车突然失灵了不能运作，而前方的铁轨上有五名铁路工人正在工作。火车要是继续向前开，就会将他们撞死。这时你突然发现一个岔路口，那边的轨道上只有一名铁路工人。请问你会选择更改方向撞死一个人，还是继续沿同一个方向前进，撞死五个人？”</p>
                  <p>“……更改方向。”</p>
                  <p>“确认回答，更改方向。下一题。假如在刚才的情况下……”</p>
                  <p>问答已经持续了一个小时有多，眼前的少年军官仍然没有显示出半分疲倦的神色。他手里拿着斯雷因再熟悉不过的平板电脑，利落地点选答案，滑动屏幕将下一题的题干内容往下拉。他沉静地念着冗长的题目内容，不带分毫感情、没有一丝干涉，以近乎冷漠又并非不近人情的口吻描绘出令人两难的情景，读完题之后抬起来直视着斯雷因的深绯色眼瞳透明又澄澈，让人看不出他到底在期待什么回答又是否在期待回答。斯雷因一时看得失了神，直到那只红瞳一眨打断了他怔怔的视线，他才回过神来。他不自在地动了动，试图掩饰方才的恍惚——</p>
                  <p>额头轻轻撞上了什么。斯雷因恍然意识到被他叫不出名字的奇怪仪器正扣在他头上，脑袋上贴满了电极片，不知道是不是他的心理作用，他总觉得似乎有微弱的电流搔着头皮，酥麻酥麻。说起来，伊奈帆虽然常常帮他理发，拿推子彻底推掉他的头发这倒是第一回。界塚中尉的动作虽然还是一如既往地利索，带着薄茧的手指不轻不重地扶着斯雷因的后脑，映在镜子里的表情却不怎么好看。斯雷因本来还觉得就算是伊奈帆自己被剃光头他都不会在意。</p>
                  <p>“你是否会启动机关改变火车的方向？”伊奈帆耐心地重复了一遍最后的问题。</p>
                  <p>“会。”</p>
                  <p>“确认回答，更改方向。下一题……”</p>
                  <p>“你不喝点水休息一下？”斯雷因忍不住出声打断伊奈帆。</p>
                  <p>“嗯。谢谢。”伊奈帆微微笑了一笑。斯雷因也算是知道的，这个少年并没有别人说的那么面瘫，实际上还竟然算得上表情丰富——只不过那些表情的幅度都小小的，不多不少地刚刚好能让留意到的人觉得亲切。伊奈帆拿起他面前放着的那一满杯曾经温热现在已然凉透的水，抿了一口。斯雷因这样的好意，却之不恭。</p>
                  <p>“还有多少题？”</p>
                  <p>“……现在的进度是百分之二十三点六。”伊奈帆扫了一眼屏幕下方的进度条。</p>
                  <p>“这要做到什么时候。”斯雷因轻轻叹了口气，“你别念题了，让我自己做吧。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因朝伊奈帆伸出手。会面室内的两名狱警立时举枪瞄准这个其实几乎动弹不得并且手无寸铁——连手铐都没有戴，字面意义货真价实手无寸铁——的囚犯。两人早已习惯狱警几乎是惊弓之鸟一样的过激反应，斯雷因甚至都懒得举起双手表示他没有反抗的意思。伊奈帆习惯性地挥挥手示意狱警放下枪，站起来倾身将手里的平板递给被仪器牢牢固定在原地的斯雷因。</p>
                  <p>“会操作吗？”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因划了划屏幕，刷过去一大片题目。他小心地把进度条拉回刚才停下的地方，试着点了点答案，在弹出的确认窗口选了“是”。自动切到下一题。</p>
                  <p>“嗯，没问题。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因不再多说什么，专心答题，稍有些长的指甲偶尔戳到屏幕上，笃笃地响。是不是该给他剪指甲了？伊奈帆心不在焉地想。指甲剪和剪刀一样属于需要管制的利器，斯雷因没有使用的权限。虽然麻烦但是伊奈帆仿佛理所应当一样接下了这份工作。季节已经到了冬天，即使室内开着暖气伊奈帆还是觉得房间里不甚暖和，空气倒是理直气壮地变得干燥——他这才觉得嗓子里有种话说多了的灼烧感，于是又端起杯子喝了一口水。一小口水在口中滚来滚去，凉凉的，好久好久他才皱了皱眉鼓起勇气吞下去，清凉的水滑过干涩的喉咙没有一点缓和口渴的感觉，如同扑不灭的火，灼烧掏空他的咽喉。伊奈帆垂眸看向杯子里微微颤动的液面和玻璃杯口一圈浅浅的水渍，唇边本来就淡淡的一抹笑甚至没能凝固住。</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆抬眼，从斯雷因身后那扇窗户看出去。长方形的窗框里嵌着一块巨大的灰黑色的云，让他有一种喘不过气的烦闷。不过是区区一朵云而已，再怎么样都不可能包裹整个世界。那么渺小的一朵云，它偏偏能遮住太阳遮住月亮遮住天幕后的整个宇宙——</p>
                  <p>遮住那颗赤色的行星。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>三个月过去，被伊奈帆剃掉的头发重新长出来了些许，脑袋像是一只小刺猬，斯雷因照镜子的时候故意摆了个狰狞凶狠的表情，却不怎么像他想模仿的地痞流氓。他朝着镜中的自己无可奈何地笑笑，大概自己本来就不适合做一个恶役，所以活该失败被关在这里，任由界塚伊奈帆摆布每天的日程，摆布他的头发。</p>
                  <p>一年。斯雷因·特洛耶特入狱一年。时间缓慢流逝消磨了很多没有缘由的多余感情，比如他不会再去计较界塚伊奈帆下棋胜过他多少回，不会去计算后半生的牢狱生活和一只眼睛到底能不能相抵消。他只是疲惫地觉得这都是应该的，懒怠地觉得如果是敌人的话那就没有必要互相憎恨，如果连敌人都不是的话就更加没有必要。界塚伊奈帆是一名普通的地球联合军官，和他有些许过往的牵扯，将来多少会继续无害的牵扯，仅此而已。</p>
                  <p>他已经习惯于不去追究界塚伊奈帆许多不说缘由的行动，只要感觉不到对方要谋害他——他也并不觉得对方会谋害他——他就会沉默地接受伊奈帆的任何要求。伊奈帆不说，斯雷因多多少少能够猜出来他的目的，然而三个月前的那一次漫长的问卷调查却真的让他摸不着头脑。那天伊奈帆说了比平时多三倍的话，有效的交流却不足十句，仿佛有什么让他焦躁不安，让他失了自持，一旦不需要朗读题目来占用他的思绪，他几乎没有心灵的余裕来掩饰他那颗没有余裕的心，脸上的疲惫和焦虑硬生生堵住斯雷因想要开口询问的嘴。</p>
                  <p>那次问卷调查仿佛是一个开端。在界塚伊奈帆中尉没有出现的三个月里监狱里发生了一些微妙的变化。尽管斯雷因能够感觉到每个人都在试图掩盖这些变化不让他发现，对于他这个每天日程一成不变到了几乎可以替代原子钟的人来说，想要察觉简直太容易了。看守他的人员进行了更替。修理监控摄像头的电工不必要地拆开了天花板多拉了几条斯雷因显然不可能知道是什么的线缆。狱警里脾气最好的那个竟突然歇斯底里起来闹腾了一早上。斯雷因敏锐地嗅到外界有什么正在变化，说不上来是好是坏，是他不曾嗅到过的平静风暴。他等待着伊奈帆给他一个解释，可他不知道他能不能等得到。伊奈帆如果没有在一开始告诉他，恐怕就没办法再指望些什么了。</p>
                  <p>别的等不到，斯雷因毕竟还是能够等到伊奈帆回来的。界塚中尉在三个月后的某一天在他以往探访的时间准时抵达。再次看见他的一瞬间斯雷因几乎以为伊奈帆昨天才刚来过，他的样子看上去和三个月前没有丝毫差别，深蓝色军装外套里一件不厚的黑毛衣，袖子盖到掌心露出修长的手指。伊奈帆在他面前坐下，颇有些不舒适地想要扯扯衬衫领口打得齐整端正几近禁欲的黑色领带，手指已经伸进领口，却又犹豫了一下，最终只是轻轻拽了拽领口，放下了手。</p>
                  <p>“最近怎么样？”一成不变地发起对话。</p>
                  <p>“还不错。”一成不变的回答，“你前段时间去哪里了？”</p>
                  <p>“护送任务。”伊奈帆沉默了一下，“我跟你说过的吧，蕾穆丽娜公主在地球疗养的事情。”</p>
                  <p>“……嗯。你护送的对象是她？”</p>
                  <p>“嗯。”</p>
                  <p>“去哪里？”</p>
                  <p>“薇瑟。”</p>
                  <p>“那她的疗养怎么办？我记得你说她还需要相当一段时间的复健。”</p>
                  <p>“没办法。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆似乎又陷入了三个月前那种莫名的焦躁，这次倒意识到了他不该拽他的领口，手抬起来最后扯住领子揉搓着被他或者是他那不擅家务的姐姐熨平的衬衫领子。</p>
                  <p>“……她要继承薇瑟皇位。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆语气平平几乎可称生硬，粗暴地投下一枚炸弹。斯雷因怔怔地看着那颗炸弹呼啸着在空中往下落，往下落，尖锐高亢的啸鸣声刺穿鼓膜像是耳鸣一般让他的大脑缺氧眩晕。他猛地朝面前的少年扑过去，伸出手越过桌子一把攥住伊奈帆的手腕，不顾旁边的狱警们被啪嗒一声倒地的椅子惊得神经断裂。斯雷因根本不可能注意到他的动作在别人眼里是多么危险，一双碧瞳只是死死地盯着伊奈帆那只明明是生体组织却有如无机质一般冰冷的没有生气的红瞳，瞳孔缩成一个微微抽搐的点。他之前想要表演却没成功的凶恶正完美呈现。</p>
                  <p>“……艾瑟依拉姆公主呢？”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>伊奈帆的声音听上去像一个死人。</p>
                  <p>“她死了。”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>这个世界上唯有界塚伊奈帆一个人能够以这样冰冷的口吻说出这样的话，挑一个一点都不委婉的词语，将血淋淋的事实摊出来，仿佛世界的组成就是0和1、无和有、是和否，非此即彼。他甚至不忘抬起那只没被斯雷因攥住的手朝狱警们挥了挥，漆黑的眼罩投过去并不存在的严厉目光，比往常都要更加坚决地示意自己没事要求他们放下枪。然后他看向面前沉默的银发少年。他不太熟悉他这个模样，是发型的缘故吗？</p>
                  <p>斯雷因没有说话，攥住伊奈帆的那只手因为太过用力而微微颤抖。他突然扯出一个笑：“这不是我第一次听到她的死讯了，不要以为我会害怕。我曾经以为她在恐怖袭击中丧生，曾经看着她毫无生气地被泡在治疗液中足足十九个月，我曾经以为她永远不会醒就像死了一样，但是她还是活过来了。我已经被骗了太多次了，不会再相信的。”</p>
                  <p>“你如果想要这么觉得的话，那就这么觉得吧。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆的声音听上去仿佛是无所谓的，任由斯雷因的质问拍打上去不作回应。斯雷因蓦地慌张了起来。伊奈帆为什么不反驳？为什么不说服他公主确实死了？伊奈帆要是不反驳，他就没有机会说出那些证明公主没有死的话语来欺骗自己啊！可是那只淡漠的深绯色眼睛里透出深深的疲惫和麻木，不给人反抗挣扎的余地。</p>
                  <p>斯雷因茫然地张开嘴。</p>
                  <p>“……是……为什么……”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆只是很轻地摇了摇头：“瑟拉姆小姐得了急病。医生们甚至来得及搞清楚原因，她就。”</p>
                  <p>点到即止，没有尾音，在一个巨大的空洞中，没有回声。斯雷因抓住伊奈帆的那只手松开，无力而沉重地落到桌上。他伏在桌上再没有说过话，消瘦的脊梁弯成一道痛苦的弧线，唯有囚服下透出来的瘦削骨骼微微颤动。</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆站起来，椅子被往后一推，因为受力不均匀而摇晃了下，勉强稳住了。我不能像那时候那样将他一个人留下来静静哭泣，伊奈帆垂下眼眸看着斯雷因想。没有了瑟拉姆小姐的斯雷因·特洛耶特也许会想要寻死，我不能让他死。伊奈帆忽然想要看看斯雷因的脸，于是伸手想要将他的身体扳直让他的视线对上自己的——</p>
                  <p>斯雷因突然抓紧了伊奈帆的手臂，直接借着伊奈帆的力量攀上桌子，没有费心麻烦却正常地从桌边绕过去，在桌面上膝行两步将他们之间的距离减到零，张开双臂抱住了伊奈帆。伊奈帆有些吃惊。他谨慎地在大脑中挖掘适合的词句，张了张嘴却没有如预期般发出声音，好像他能说的话都已经在刚才说了个尽。斯雷因的呼吸声近在耳边，有些微的抖动，每一下每一下的节拍却又异常稳定。伊奈帆觉得自己应该回抱住他，抬起手来，在三秒的迟疑后抱住了这个囚犯。很奇妙地伊奈帆觉得并不是自己在安慰斯雷因，而是斯雷因在安慰自己。他比斯雷因混乱，比斯雷因痛苦，如刀锋凌乱地戳在心上，血流如注却无处言说。</p>
                  <p>“你也是真苦。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因的声音发抖，末了颤颤地笑了一声。也许唯有他才明白界塚伊奈帆的血液之所以冰冷是因为心脏无力跳动，所以也唯有他不会苛责界塚伊奈帆的无情。他缓慢地拍着伊奈帆的后背，一下一下。伊奈帆被他拍得咳了咳，呛出生理性的泪水。</p>
                  <p>“我知道的。我知道你难过。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因勉强着想要笑想要安慰伊奈帆，伊奈帆却知道他分明是在安慰他自己。如果不借着对方的存在，他们谁都说不出自己需要的软弱言语，都不敢沉溺于或是美好或是悲伤的无理梦境。他无言而小心地揽着斯雷因，让他的身体稳稳的靠在自己身上，一动不动。</p>
                  <p>这样就好，伊奈帆想，阖上眼睑。没有了瑟拉姆，斯雷因至少还愿意依靠自己。前路漫漫，苦痛无尽，一个人走下去太累了。所以他至少还有他，他也至少还有他，即使不可言说的秘密与不可分担的重负会永远纠缠不休，他也愿意——</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆没有察觉自己咬住了牙。倘若这是一场梦，他必须在这个时候醒过来。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>“斯雷因。我今天过来不是为了告诉你这件事的。”</p>
                  <p>“……你说什么？”</p>
                  <p>“……世界变了，彻底地变了。”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-bd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-bdc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-post m-post-txt m-post-leftimg">
          <p></p>
          <div class="postinner">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p>——结果是战争从来都没有停止过。少数仍然顽固占据着地球领土的薇瑟轨道骑士不断与地球联合军发生冲突，局部热战像是扑不灭的野火，炽热的炮火或是冰冷的Aldnoah光辉每日都在竞争着夺人性命。和平不过是虚妄的假象，犹如平静的海面，掩盖着深渊中的暗流。</p>
                  <p>对薇瑟而言轨道骑士是战力，然而不听从命令的战力就是祸害，薇瑟方面主流的意见是扔掉这些烫手的山芋，反正战场在地球上，不如干脆交给地球人处理。尽管艾瑟依拉姆女王出于道义希望能够双方进行合作，受限于薇瑟的国力，她也只能采取无济于事的政治交涉；战火停不下来，受害无数的地球联合怎么肯善罢甘休放过薇瑟。纵然地球再怎么物资丰饶也经不起连年战火的折腾，尚且百废待兴的地球联合于是坚称这是薇瑟的内政地球方不便干涉，要求薇瑟出兵镇压，却又惴惴不安唯恐薇瑟借机插手地球内政甚至于一口气攻下地球。</p>
                  <p>国际政治永远是一团理不清的乱麻，错综复杂，宛若走钢丝一般保持着岌岌可危的平衡，稍有风吹草动就会倾覆，更不要说突然从天平的一端拿走一块砝码——</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>斯雷因谨慎地瞥了一眼天花板角上的摄像头，很快撤开视线。尽管伊奈帆已经说明过了，他还是不怎么理解其中的原理，而对于未知的事物，斯雷因向来都是秉持着慎重的态度，在没有相对周全的准备前不会草率地靠近。</p>
                  <p>“……我不明白，这样的系统有什么作用。”</p>
                  <p>——建立覆盖地球和薇瑟的系统，通过进行生体扫描测量犯罪系数，根据这个数值将人划作普通人、需要治疗或是监禁的潜在犯、和可以当场抹杀的处决对象。</p>
                  <p>“系统的运用要求封闭性。”伊奈帆的话里不带感情，就连讲数学课的老师都比他有激情些，“所以实质上，系统成为了最高权力体，地球和薇瑟虽然名义上仍然是独立的政体，却因为系统的缘故成为了一体，无论什么人都可以通过犯罪系数的测定进行处决，包括反叛的火星骑士。他们的犯罪系数显然不会低，据此就可以进行处置。这样，棘手的政治问题就被转化为了……单纯的刑事案件。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆低下头轻轻笑了笑。还真是新颖的提案啊。</p>
                  <p>“哼。”斯雷因皱了皱眉，不由得冷笑，“这和薇瑟帝国将人按照出身分为三六九等有什么区别。地球人居然会同意走这样的回头路。”</p>
                  <p>“这是为了解决问题而不得不采取的特殊手段。”在艾瑟依拉姆女王陛下猝然崩逝的如今，平衡已被打破，为了避免整个天平倾覆，这也是不得已。</p>
                  <p>“你这么聪明，就不能想点别的办法吗？”</p>
                  <p>“很遗憾，我并没有你想象中那么厉害。”伊奈帆习惯性地按住左眼的位置，就好像分析引擎还在一样，“再说，即使我有这样的办法，也没有那么大的影响力推动它实行。”</p>
                  <p>“那么这个处决的标准是怎么定的？” 斯雷因忍不住又往天花板上的摄像头投去怀疑的一瞥。伊奈帆说那就是进行生体扫描的设备，“不可能有全人类都能够接受的对‘犯罪’的定义吧。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆顺着斯雷因的目光看过去：“你还记得三个月前你做的那次问卷调查吗？”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因脊背一凉：“……这有什么关系？”</p>
                  <p>“在你做问卷的时候，同时对你的脑波反应进行扫描记录，由此解析出你的思考回路，转化为程序，写入系统之中。”伊奈帆言简意赅。</p>
                  <p>“……以我的思考为基础建立系统吗！”斯雷因好不容易从震惊中恢复过来，不由得怒极反笑，“这种事情亏你们做得出来。”</p>
                  <p>“不用担心，系统里不止你一个人。”伊奈帆说得云淡风轻，“系统本身有一套非常完善的计算犯罪系数的标准，人类的思考回路只是作为重要的辅助。”</p>
                  <p>“为什么是我？” </p>
                  <p>出乎意料地，伊奈帆稍有迟疑。斯雷因想这说不定是什么不能泄露的机密，正想开口说算了。</p>
                  <p>“听说是瑟拉姆小姐临终前提出了这样的要求。”伊奈帆蓦然开口。</p>
                  <p>斯雷因愣了愣，心口传来叫不出名字的疼。</p>
                  <p>“艾瑟依拉姆公主……知道这件事吗？建立一个这样的系统……”</p>
                  <p>“当然是知道的，不然怎么会提出这样的要求。”伊奈帆淡淡地说，“可能是想要保住你的性命吧。如果是以你的思考为参考的话，系统升级的时候还会需要你的。”</p>
                  <p>银质的护身符贴在胸口，一点一点失去温度。艾瑟依拉姆的死讯仍然新鲜，如同刚捞出来的一条深海鱼被扔在甲板上，不停挣扎不停跳动，最后被过大的内压从内撑开炸成碎片。那位温柔的女王，早就不属于他的女王，却还是无论在哪里都会拉住他的女王，他的公主。</p>
                  <p>“……真是讽刺。”斯雷因尽力露出冷冷的表情冷冷地说，他还想要冷笑胸口却又抽痛，“判断你们这些人到底是不是犯罪者的，竟然是我这个犯罪者的思想。”</p>
                  <p>“只有犯罪者才能理解犯罪者，才知道真正的罪是什么。”深绯色的眼瞳如若透明，伊奈帆的神情波澜不惊，“在这样的情况下还能做出符合社会良知的判断，比任何人都更能贯彻自己的意志，所以你是最合适的人。”</p>
                  <p>“你是在嘲笑我吗。”</p>
                  <p>“我像是这样的人吗。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆丝毫没有表现出受到冒犯的样子，反而回了个温和的反问句，倒不像他平时的样子了。斯雷因有些意外，再说不出刻薄的话语，笨拙地转开话题。</p>
                  <p> “……系统……已经开始运行了吗？”</p>
                  <p>“近期已经逐步在军队内部进行测试了，预定下半年开始逐步推广，到明年一月全面建成。”伊奈帆拿出平板电脑查看日程安排，“本来我下周还会再来一次，但是不巧我的测试安排在那天。”</p>
                  <p>“我也要接受测试吗？”</p>
                  <p>“嗯。”伊奈帆抬头看向摄像头，“倒不如说，已经开始了。”</p>
                  <p>“结果呢？”</p>
                  <p>“谁知道呢。系统现在刚开始小范围试运行，还有很多问题。”伊奈帆耸耸肩，温和地笑，低头继续看着手里的平板，“你就不用担心了，毕竟这个系统里有你的一部分在呢。”</p>
                  <p>“不是说系统里不止我一个人的吗？”斯雷因挑挑眉。</p>
                  <p>“那又怎么样。”伊奈帆脸上依旧是刚才那种温和的笑容，眼里却蓦然闪过一丝锐利的光如若清冷坚冰，一瞬间后又变得柔软，“就算你是潜在犯，我也不会把你一个人丢在这里的。”</p>
                  <p>“如果是正常人的话就会了？”斯雷因忍不住笑，碧色的眼眸如湖光潋滟。</p>
                  <p>“如果是那样的话，那就让你出狱。”</p>
                  <p>“你明知道这是不可能的。”</p>
                  <p>“所以也就是认真地说说。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆察觉到斯雷因一时的惊怔，将视线从平板电脑上抬起来，意识到自己的话说得有些让人摸不着头脑，却又没有露出意味着“开个玩笑而已”的笑容。他看见斯雷因那双如翡翠一般的眼瞳里也许连他自己都未曾发觉的微弱希冀，呼吸一滞。</p>
                  <p>“嗯，认真的。”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-bd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-bdc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-post m-post-txt m-post-leftimg">
          <p></p>
          <div class="postinner">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p>关于战争对军人心理状态的影响，至今没有一个统一的结论。但是毋庸置疑，确实存在数不清的士兵，历尽千辛万苦从战场上生还，余生却要在更加漫长的苦痛中度过。杀戮、罪恶、鲜血、光荣，交织扭曲成的形状，一旦回到“普通”的世界就只能被命名为错误。越是那些曾经温柔的人，就越容易堕入这黑暗泥淖，挣扎着不断沉没，不断被染成漆黑。</p>
                  <p>下发测试结果当天界塚雪就请了一个星期的长假，然后在担心她情况的军医来看望她的时候撕心裂肺地吼道“我好得很我什么事都没有不用吃药！”，把军医粗暴地推出房门之后砰地一声摔上门，门里传来咔哒一声清脆的锁门声。军医哑然看着门叹了口气，转身的时候看见界塚伊奈帆中尉正站在他身后，深绯色的眼瞳中满是“拿她没办法”的神色，勉强笑笑。军医尴尬地扯了扯嘴角想要回一个笑容。</p>
                  <p>“界塚中尉……你看准尉这个样子……我是不是该请耶贺赖少尉来看看？”</p>
                  <p>“没关系，我去跟雪姐说。谢谢你的关心。”</p>
                  <p>“那么我先回去了。也请你多保重。”</p>
                  <p>军医最后看了伊奈帆一眼，深深鞠躬，转身离去。伊奈帆用力敲了敲门。他知道雪姐说不定正用被子蒙住头哭，得用点力气，不然她说不定听不见。</p>
                  <p>“雪姐？雪姐？开下门好吗？”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆抬高了嗓门喊过第一遍，侧耳听屋内的反应。他等了好一会儿，房间里没有任何反应，于是又抬手用力拍门。</p>
                  <p>“雪姐！是我！开门好吗？我……”</p>
                  <p>门突然开了，伊奈帆一掌拍空差点打到扑出来的雪的脸上。伊奈帆好不容易收住手，雪就一头扎进他怀里，紧紧地抱住了他。</p>
                  <p>“雪姐。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆回抱住姐姐，安抚地拍拍她的后背，抚摸她的长发。雪将他抱得那么紧，让他想到一段他似乎不该有的记忆，那时他才几个月大，月球的碎片从天际坠落将一切都吞噬在熊熊大火中，六岁的雪踉踉跄跄地抱着他跟着人流往避难所跑，小小的手臂围成一个牢牢的圈，不得要领却本能地知道就算再怎么辛苦也绝不能松开，一旦松开就会失去她唯一的宝物。</p>
                  <p>“……奈君！”</p>
                  <p>雪靠在伊奈帆怀中，终于疼痛地哭出了声。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>界塚伊奈帆，中尉，犯罪系数161。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>听到这个消息的时候斯雷因一愣，哑然失声。他放下手里的勺子，直视眼前的年轻军官。</p>
                  <p>“虽然我在这里的日子是很无聊，你也没有必要每一次来都给我搞个大新闻。不觉得编一个谎话很伤脑细胞么。”</p>
                  <p>“所以我跟你实话实说了啊。”</p>
                  <p>“界塚伊奈帆你脑子是被那什么分析引擎搞坏了么。”</p>
                  <p>“大概吧。”</p>
                  <p>“……我刚才在跟你开玩笑。说真的，你的犯罪系数真有那么高？”</p>
                  <p>“我知道你在开玩笑，但是我没有。我现在确实是潜在犯。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因忍不住啧了一声：“你有没有重新测试一次？”</p>
                  <p>“不止一次。误差不超过百分之三。”</p>
                  <p>“……治疗的可能性呢？”</p>
                  <p>“据说犯罪系数超过120之后就被认为是不可逆的了。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因不知道自己此刻看着伊奈帆的眼中究竟是带着怜悯还是带着悲哀。他想到伊奈帆曾经提及的温柔姐姐和可爱青梅，想到少年军官身上环绕的万丈光芒。他也不明白自己此时应当觉得快慰还是可笑。他一直觉得自己败给界塚伊奈帆败得理所应当。冷静，睿智，诚实，坚定，富有牺牲精神，他仿佛集一切高贵品质于一身，面对斯雷因·特洛耶特这样卑劣这样软弱的人，他理应取得最后的胜利。而现在，他发觉伊奈帆并非那般完美，不过也是个和他一样的渣滓，这让他感到一种恶质的愉悦，却又嘲笑起在他面前一败涂地的自己。</p>
                  <p>“……你会被强制退伍吗？”说不定这次会面就是最终告别。</p>
                  <p>“不会。”伊奈帆摇摇头，“军队里的人多多少少都有些这样那样的心理问题，有不少都会引发强烈的犯罪冲动，或者对社会的安定造成影响。要是全部都强制退伍，军队里就没人了。相反，军队里严格的军纪能够管理住这些人。所以不会强制他们退伍的。”伊奈帆在今天第一次露出了浅浅的笑容：“况且根据瑟拉姆小姐临终前的遗言，你的一切事务都由我负责，开除我的军籍会很麻烦。以后还请继续关照了。”</p>
                  <p>“你啊……！”斯雷因恨恨地挖了一勺米饭。也亏得是界塚伊奈帆，说的话能气死人却又莫名地能让人安心。他捣着饭盒里的米饭，刚要吃一勺又停了手，“那我呢？要被处决吗？”</p>
                  <p>“不用。你的犯罪系数刚刚过200，还算安全。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因自嘲地笑笑，将那勺米饭送进嘴里：“这才像我。”</p>
                  <p>“大家彼此彼此吧。”</p>
                  <p>“我还是很难相信。你这样的人……”</p>
                  <p>他这样的人怎么了？话到嘴边斯雷因突然什么都说不出来。他突然想到那个向来脾气最好的狱警，待人温和坦率，可是那天却那样崩溃那样歇斯底里。即使是他也会有这样的时候。是不是被查出来是潜在犯了呢？即使是他也有可能是潜在犯。更何况那是界塚伊奈帆，他的敌人。不被以他为核心的系统接纳也是理所应当的啊。</p>
                  <p>斯雷因看着伊奈帆。似乎在很久之前斯雷因还很抗拒伊奈帆带来的便当，随后扯了个“我一个人吃还要被你看着怪尴尬的”的理由想要搪塞过去，没想到伊奈帆竟然采取了过来陪他一起吃饭的解决方法，于是就演变成了两个人的定期聚餐，简直不可理喻。年轻的中尉轻车熟路地打开自己那一份饭盒吃起了午饭，咬到有些凉了的煎蛋卷的时候露出了不高兴的表情。</p>
                  <p>——斯雷因·特洛耶特毁了界塚伊奈帆，而界塚伊奈帆却恍若不觉，怡然自得，替罪魁祸首做饭，陪吃陪聊陪下棋，最大的忧虑是煎蛋卷凉了不好吃，而不是他成为了潜在犯之后成为二等公民前途灰暗。</p>
                  <p>“……‘我这样的人’？” 斯雷因迟迟没有说话，伊奈帆倒还记得话头，把嘴里的蛋卷吞下去之后问道。</p>
                  <p>“……”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因实在不想回答。别人就算了，他还没有心胸开阔到能够毫无芥蒂地当面承认他害了伊奈帆，心里微妙的存着一个不高不低的坎。明明能够直率地说出玩笑的话语，关心的话语，感谢的话语，却偏偏——</p>
                  <p>“说是这样说，成了潜在犯，以后一定不好过吧。时时受到监视、受到管制，即使想要退伍也不行……你就不生我的气？”</p>
                  <p>该说的话还是要说。即使不能心无芥蒂地说，总是也能心怀芥蒂地说出口的。</p>
                  <p>“嘛。谁知道呢。”伊奈帆向第二只煎蛋卷发起进攻，认真的表情看上去像个幼儿园小孩。斯雷因不知道是不是应该感激伊奈帆这种云淡风轻的态度，让他满心的芥蒂顿时没了存在的理由，可又显得自己好傻，“即使我不是潜在犯，现状也容不得我退伍，所以并没有多少区别——就现在这个局势。”</p>
                  <p>“你说那些仍然在地球上的火星骑士吗。”</p>
                  <p>“嗯。蕾穆丽娜女王陛下已经谈妥了，地球联合百分之六十以上的能源来源，包括系统的运行所需要的大量能量，全部由Aldnoah提供；地球上的火星骑士全部交由地球联合军处理。”伊奈帆抿一抿唇，“战争要结束，还早着呢。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因的勺子以一个怪异的角度撞到饭盒边缘上。伊奈帆抬起头看着斯雷因。</p>
                  <p>“去吗？”</p>
                  <p>“什么？”</p>
                  <p>“上战场吗？”</p>
                  <p>“你说什么？”斯雷因差点以为自己刚才一时失神听错了。</p>
                  <p>“问你要不要上战场。”伊奈帆放下筷子，双臂交叠放在桌上，挺起脊背坐得端正，直视着面前银发少年那双因为吃惊而睁大的碧瞳，“我说过的，就算你是潜在犯我也不会把你一个人丢在这里的。我一定会被派上战场，所以，你去不去？”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>战场。</p>
                  <p>这个词语勾起了无数令人怀念令人痛苦的回忆，却又那么亲切。那不是他想要去的地方，却是属于他的地方。艾瑟依拉姆公主无法复苏的担忧，蕾穆丽娜公主的希冀，扎兹巴鲁姆伯爵的殷切期待，哈库莱特全身心的忠诚，还有他自己明知道不可能实现却又必须去追求的幻梦，只有在战场上他才能把这些全都抛诸脑后，只为了存活而穿梭于不可知的未来与现实，无需思考只需本能。那才是他最轻松的时刻。也许他生来就只属于战争，所以他终究会与艾瑟依拉姆背道而驰，他终究会败给祈愿着和平的世界命运。</p>
                  <p>他想要得到自由。建立在炮火，鲜血，尸横遍野，生灵涂炭之上，残酷的自由。</p>
                  <p>可他哪来的这个权力。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>斯雷因久久没有回答，翡翠色眼瞳中的光一点一点黯淡下去，最终归于死寂。伊奈帆看着他，却只是又歪着脑袋想了一想。</p>
                  <p>“我觉得你应该会愿意去。”伊奈帆再次开口时嗓音沉静温柔，唇边笑意和暖如日光，“不管战场是怎样残酷的地方，那里毕竟是拥有天空的地方。”</p>
                  <p>“……天空是属于鸟儿的，而不是属于蝙蝠的。”</p>
                  <p>“明明都能飞，不要歧视蝙蝠。”然后伊奈帆出乎意料地伸手揉了揉斯雷因渐渐长得有些长了的银色发丝，“再说，如果硬要说的话，我觉得你还是比较像海猫。”</p>
                  <p>“……这是哪里来的比喻。”伊奈帆这么突如其来地一揉，把斯雷因的思绪全都揉乱了，闹得他有点烦躁地伸手拍掉伊奈帆的爪子。</p>
                  <p>“因为Tharsis像海猫。”</p>
                  <p>“一点都不像好吗。”</p>
                  <p>“哦。”伊奈帆无所谓地耸耸肩。他本来就不是那种热衷于叫绰号的人，“那么。”他重复一遍他已经问过好几遍的问题，没有一点不耐烦，充满期待地看着对面的人，“要和我一起上战场吗？”</p>
                  <p>——这样的表情，这样的句型，搭配这样的内容，总感觉有点莫名其妙。斯雷因默默地想。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-bd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-bdc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-post m-post-txt m-post-leftimg">
          <p></p>
          <div class="postinner">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p>不愧是无所不能的界塚伊奈帆中尉，他竟然真的申请到了斯雷因的出狱许可。虽然附带的条款一大堆，但是都是预料之中可以接受的。作为潜在犯，斯雷因·特洛耶特必须接受监视管理，同为潜在犯的伊奈帆理论上是不能担任监视官的。综合考虑到艾瑟依拉姆女王的遗嘱，将他安排到刚刚升为少尉的界塚雪的队伍里，和界塚伊奈帆、莱艾·阿里亚修组成一队，由界塚雪担任监视官。另外，斯雷因还要定期参加系统的维护升级工作。在参与作战的时候原则上只有统一配备的、由系统控制的专用武器Dominator，平时的活动范围受到限制，凡此种种，以被迫不及待的界塚中尉带出监狱的斯雷因·特洛耶特的说法：</p>
                  <p>“确实能够看到天空，真是可喜可贺可喜可贺。”</p>
                  <p>——出狱的这一天，天气晴朗明好，是无可挑剔的澄澈蔚蓝。春日和暖，斯雷因眯起眼，从密密麻麻樱花盛放的树枝间隙照出来的日光透出金色，刺眼却又温和地落在他的视网膜上，勾出一大片浅粉云朵的轮廓，微风拂过的时候，落英缤纷。往来的人不多，四周也就格外安静些。停车场里零落地停着几辆车，大片的空地上灰扑扑不起眼的麻雀蹦跶蹦跶，在人走到面前的时候瞥过来一眼，扑棱棱飞到树枝上车顶上，继续蹦蹦跳跳，吱吱喳喳。</p>
                  <p>“已经很不错了，我也差不多是这些规定。”伊奈帆仔细收好刚刚签发的许可书，示意斯雷因跟着自己往停车场走，“潜在犯毕竟是危害社会的潜在因素，怎么可以放出来四处乱跑，当然要严加看管。”</p>
                  <p>“你认真的？他们可是连我这样的危险分子都放出来了。”斯雷因白了伊奈帆一眼。</p>
                  <p>“上层有他们的想法。”伊奈帆轻轻一笑，即使言辞里带着讽刺却丝毫没有在语气和表情中表露出半分，“你现在是犯罪系数值超过200的潜在犯，他们都等着它超过300好名正言顺抹杀你。这种情况下连蕾穆丽娜女王都无可奈何。”</p>
                  <p>“……我现在可以回到监狱里吗？”</p>
                  <p>“太迟了。你现在已经是一名地球联合军的军人了，要遵守军纪。顺带一提你现在的军阶是二等兵，而莱艾是一等兵，所以小队里你的军阶是最低的。”伊奈帆笑意盎然一点不让人觉得他是在开玩笑，将手里的档案袋递给斯雷因，“来，你的档案。稍微看一下比较好，毕竟很多经历都是捏造的，被问到的话答不上来就麻烦了。”</p>
                  <p>“真是麻烦你们花心思给我编造履历。”斯雷因打开牛皮纸袋，拿出一叠纸，目光恰巧落在个人经历一栏：“2014年至2016年，战舰Deucalion所属……炊事员？”斯雷因忍不住挑眉，“敢问是哪位的主意，竟然把重要的厨房交给我？”</p>
                  <p>旁边厨艺高超却偏偏当了铁甲骑兵驾驶员的中尉甚至没有一丝心不安理不得：“Deucalion是相对独立的部队，外人对舰内的情况不怎么了解，况且大半的乘组人员都是临时应征入伍的平民，炊事班也不是战斗部队，档案管得不严，不会有问题的。我已经和马克芭雷吉舰长说好了，她会替你作证明。”</p>
                  <p>“我是不是还需要练练厨艺免得被别人拆穿？”斯雷因语带嘲讽。</p>
                  <p>“你做饭到底是有多难吃，还要专门练习。不会比雪姐还烂吧。”</p>
                  <p>“说实话，我上一次能称得上做饭已经是快十年以前的事了，那个时候我才十岁，我真不敢说自己会做饭。”</p>
                  <p>“……原来真的有啊，比雪姐做饭还不行的人。”伊奈帆真的若有所思了起来。</p>
                  <p>“你这是对你姐姐的厨艺有多大意见啊！”</p>
                  <p>“实事求是而已。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因朝天翻白眼。吃了两年界塚伊奈帆中尉做的料理，不敢保证界塚中尉每顿都全力以赴——年轻的军官平日里已经忙得不正常了，哪还敢指望他在这种事情上多费心力——但是水平确实远胜前火星伯爵扬陆城里的大厨（虽然斯雷因一直告诫自己那是因为火星缺少食物让大厨发挥他真正的实力）。有这样的弟弟，怎么能指望姐姐的料理水平出类拔萃，伊奈帆这样的要求实在是过分。他快速浏览着伊奈帆给他瞎编乱造的经历，嘴里念念有词地默记，什么父母早年移民日本于1999年死于Heaven’s Fall，什么就读于新芦原小学新芦原中学，默默在心底吐槽他这不就是仗着新芦原市被陨石轰炸之后没有任何资料保存下来可以任他随意发挥，忽然想起来自己还没看看伊奈帆给他改了个什么名字，视线移到最上方的姓名一栏——</p>
                  <p>斯雷因·特洛耶特。</p>
                  <p>……哇真是方便呢。</p>
                  <p>斯雷因一把抓住伊奈帆的领子恨不得将他摇得七零八落：“你的脑子真的是被我打坏了吗！连个人经历都改得干干净净了为什么偏偏最重要的名字还是原来那个！”</p>
                  <p>“设定是你的父母不巧替你取了同一个名字。”伊奈帆面无表情地直视斯雷因，“至于长相你就不用担心了，你当初的广播没有几次信号好得能让人看清脸，现在也没有影像资料能够对比。”</p>
                  <p>“光是名字就足够暴露身份了吧！你不想动脑重新起名字可以让我自己来！这种设定根本毫无说服力！”</p>
                  <p>“我想把你的名字留下来。”伊奈帆稍稍偏过头让气管错开斯雷因抓住他领子的手，把自己的领子抢救出来，独眼的视线却没有移开，注视着那双碧色的眼瞳，“这是‘你之所以是你’的，最初的起点。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因一愣，文件从手中滑落，白花花的A4纸散了一地。伊奈帆蹲下来一张张收拢捡起来，按照顺序整理好，抬头的时候发现斯雷因愣愣地低着头看着他，抿紧的双唇往上勾出一条生硬的弧度。</p>
                  <p>“是。这是只能属于我的名字，我也只能是这个名字。”</p>
                  <p>听着斯雷因的口气伊奈帆有些不太高兴地皱了皱眉，但是什么都没有说。他站起来，一把把手里的文件塞回斯雷因手里，然后抓住他的手腕往前走。斯雷因早就不再是当初那样骨瘦如柴，体重也恢复到了正常水平，于是伊奈帆拽得特别用力。他拽着斯雷因一直走到停车场尽头停着的一辆军用吉普旁才松开他的手，拉开车后座的门示意斯雷因上车。</p>
                  <p>听见打开车门的声音驾驶座上的人回过头来，看见斯雷因的时候皱了皱眉，然后长长叹了口气，又转过头去一副全身无力的样子趴在方向盘上。</p>
                  <p>“……上车吧，斯雷因·特洛耶特。”界塚雪打招呼的口气还算亲切。</p>
                  <p>“雪姐。”</p>
                  <p>“您好，界塚少尉。”听见伊奈帆出声斯雷因才敢确定这就是伊奈帆平时提到的姐姐，谨慎地问了好才爬进车里。伊奈帆在他身后上了车，关上车门。</p>
                  <p>“回总部？”雪没有回答斯雷因，边发动车子边问伊奈帆。</p>
                  <p>“嗯。”</p>
                  <p>雪放下手刹踩下油门，军用吉普驶进道路。伊奈帆点开他的平板电脑看着日程，专心致志地在平板上写写画画，雪又专注于开车不好打扰，斯雷因有些百无聊赖，看着窗外的景色，手里心不在焉一下一下拍着自己怀里的旅行包——他从监狱里带出来的东西不多，只有几件换洗衣服。他想看看风景，车窗却是灰蒙蒙的烟熏玻璃，看出去只有影影绰绰快速后退的不知道是什么的影子。斯雷因想至少挡风玻璃总该是透明的，看过去的时候余光瞧见后视镜里雪那双琥珀色的眼睛，又下意识地避开——在狭小的车厢里他的视线无处可逃，最后只得落在身旁那个专心工作的少年身上。天气渐暖，伊奈帆换下了冬季制服，衬衫袖子是不长不短的七分袖，顺着胳膊滑下来些许露出来一截手臂，经过锻炼的肌肉有着初初可见结实的轮廓。他的手指在屏幕上点点画画，处理工作条理分明。</p>
                  <p>“……不会觉得伤眼睛吗。”他无意识地脱口说道。</p>
                  <p>雪在十字路口的红灯前猛地一脚踩下刹车，斯雷因往前一扑差点整个人撞上前排座椅。伊奈帆倒非常适应他姐姐这种颇有些一惊一乍的驾驶方式，安然端坐，抬头看向斯雷因。</p>
                  <p>“你刚才说什么？”</p>
                  <p>“你在车上看平板不会觉得伤眼睛吗？”斯雷因重复道，“你现在的视力……没有问题吧。”</p>
                  <p>“还好吧。”伊奈帆闻言莞尔，低下头继续处理工作，“没什么大问题。多谢关心。”</p>
                  <p>“我听说长期使用一只眼睛的话，视力会衰退得很快。”</p>
                  <p>“总比伤害大脑的分析引擎好。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆没有抬头，语气如往常回答，答案无懈可击。车里的寂静有些让人难受，那个向来有点不会察言观色的伊奈帆停顿了一会儿，然后又添上一句。</p>
                  <p>“别在意。”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>偏偏就是这么一句让人在意，让人一下子沉默下来再也不能言语。斯雷因觉得伊奈帆的过分宽容建立在牢不可破的理智基础上，让他感到难以理喻又无从辩驳。相处两年，尽管不能理解也难以赞同，斯雷因或多或少能猜出来伊奈帆的逻辑——少年坦然接受任何来自“战争”的伤害，从不在无谓的地方浪费他那本来就被嫌弃为“淡薄”的感情，将爱与温柔有效率地用在合适的人身上，和斯雷因想要的应得的仇恨与责备碰撞错开四十二度。</p>
                  <p>那是他们双方都承认的罪，从同样的已知条件推出截然相反的结论，因为不会后悔而注定贯穿一生的矛盾与统一。就像是他们两个人。斯雷因和伊奈帆都没有再看向对方，一个盯着平板电脑，一个数着衣服拉链上有几个齿，像是已经心照不宣不需要继续交流，又像是意见不合不想沟通。</p>
                  <p>捉摸不透。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-bd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-bdc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-post m-post-txt m-post-leftimg">
          <p></p>
          <div class="postinner">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p>伊奈帆的造假水平登峰造极。斯雷因顺利地加入了地球联合军，没有任何人对他的档案提出意见。至于名字的问题，就像伊奈帆说的那样，由于艾瑟依拉姆女王生前要求对斯雷因所有个人信息进行彻底封锁，人们对于“暗杀皇女、发动战争”的斯雷因·特洛耶特的印象仅仅停留在一个名字上，即使本人现在正大摇大摆地在他们面前晃来晃去都没有任何反应。</p>
                  <p>在参加训练的时候当班教官点名点到他的时候倒是有人会惊讶，但是斯雷因只要发挥出他那超凡脱俗骗过了聪慧公主和老练伯爵的演技，扶住额头超脱地苦笑“不巧同名同姓怪我咯”，伊奈帆再配合以一贯的沉稳语气做出“写作解释读作胡扯”的说明，众人就会毫无障碍地接受这个设定。斯雷因成天忙着扮演“无辜的重名少年”，连自嘲的时间都没了。</p>
                  <p>——这难道也是界塚伊奈帆算计好的吗。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>系统全面建成之后，全军使用的武器会逐步淘汰替换为专用的Dominator，因此还要进行相关的训练。早上的训练结束之后伊奈帆通常会和斯雷因一起去吃饭，理由是“进行监视”。斯雷因以前还会特地挑一个单人的座位试图委婉地甩开他，结果这只尽忠职守的背后灵竟然会强行和他挤到一块，一顿饭吃得无比拥挤体验极差。他现在已经接受现实懒得嫌弃伊奈帆了。斯雷因朝端着餐盘的伊奈帆招招手，有点得意地看着他千辛万苦的穿越人海挤到这个角落来，坐到自己面前。</p>
                  <p>“为什么要坐到这个角落里。”</p>
                  <p>“看电视啊。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因一边说着，小心地操纵筷子夹起几根面条。以前伊奈帆考虑到他用不惯筷子，刀叉又太危险，带来的餐具大多是勺子，菜都切成合适的大小。当时感激他体贴，结果现在不得不学起来怎么用筷子，倒是麻烦事一件。</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆抬起头往电视的方向看了一眼，“看是看得到，但是也太远了吧，能听到声音吗？”</p>
                  <p>“能听到。”</p>
                  <p>食堂里人声鼎沸，这话听上去不怎么具有可信度。斯雷因好容易将意大利面用筷子捞到嘴边，动作微妙得让伊奈帆不知道要不要纠正。</p>
                  <p>“……我去厨房帮你借把叉子吧。”在日本生活了十几年的人不会用筷子再怎么也说不过去，为了避免因此暴露身份伊奈帆决定作出自我牺牲。</p>
                  <p>“不用，我觉得我已经找到窍门了。”</p>
                  <p>但愿吧。为了不辜负斯雷因找座位的努力伊奈帆看向电视机。午间新闻的音乐隐隐约约传了过来，斯雷因说能听见果然不是假的。</p>
                  <p>“是蕾穆丽娜女王。”伊奈帆轻声说。</p>
                  <p>斯雷因夹面条的动作稍有迟滞。伊奈帆假装没有看见，一边吃一边看电视，在叽叽喳喳的人声中分辨着新闻播报员的声音，等斯雷因再也不能装作充耳不闻，慢慢抬起头也看过去。</p>
                  <p>“……薇瑟方面称，此次调整是针对薇瑟国内各项产业进行重新分类，重新划分内阁各大臣职权范围，属于国家内政。薇瑟方面表示，薇瑟将继续坚持艾瑟依拉姆女王在位期间与地球联合签订的《Aldnoah开放协定》，特别是在系统的运行方面将……”</p>
                  <p>屏幕上粉色短发的少女在闪光灯下尚算沉着，一双海蓝色的眼一眨不眨。播报员的声音搭配着她即位时发表演讲的视频。她仍然坐在轮椅上，脊背却挺得笔直，面上的微笑带着非常熟悉的——让人情不自禁就会想到她的姐姐的沉静，如一枝柔软坚韧的柳条。</p>
                  <p>“蕾穆丽娜女王毕竟是一直不为人所知的私生女，火星人民对她的忠诚未必比瑟拉姆小姐多。”伊奈帆仿佛看穿了斯雷因在想什么，“有人说她通过模仿她的姐姐的言行举止来获得正统保皇派的支持，不知道他们吃不吃这一套。”</p>
                  <p>“不是这样的。这不是她有意识的行为。”斯雷因摇了摇头，湖水色的眼瞳中溢满痛苦，“她当初一直在假扮艾瑟依拉姆公主，艾瑟依拉姆公主的行为举止已经渗进了她的身体里，一时之间是改不过来的。”</p>
                  <p>握住筷子的手微微颤抖，斯雷因的话语缓慢，声调平板。</p>
                  <p>“蕾穆丽娜公主一直以来都没有自己的身份，只是作为艾瑟依拉姆公主的替代出现在别人面前。是我要求她这么做的。她没有自我，即使现在艾瑟依拉姆公主不在了……她也找不回自己了。如果她会因为模仿艾瑟依拉姆公主而受到非议，那都是我的责任。”</p>
                  <p>“从我了解到的情报来看，我以为这是扎兹巴鲁姆伯爵的责任。”</p>
                  <p>“这没有区别。”斯雷因脸上的笑容虚浮僵硬，“我继承了他的爵位，也继承了他的做法，就像那场战争，即使最初挑起战争的人不是我，我却没有阻止战争的发展，反而扩大战线，再怎么样都难辞其咎。蕾穆丽娜公主是因为我才不得不一直以艾瑟依拉姆公主的身份示人，成为一个不是自己的人。连自己的身份都没有的痛苦，不是你这种顶着光鲜头衔的人会懂的。”</p>
                  <p>“你在说你自己。”伊奈帆皱皱眉，一语道破。</p>
                  <p>斯雷因手里的筷子漫无目的地绞着盘子里的意大利面。伊奈帆看得有些无语，动筷子将盘子里的面条抢救出来，看看自己的勺子还没用过，于是将面条灵巧地夹起来堆进勺子里，把勺子递到斯雷因手里。</p>
                  <p>“是啊。即使我依然叫做斯雷因·特洛耶特，我现在也只是个和他同名同姓的无关者，作为另一个人活着。你硬要把这个名字留下来根本没有意义。”</p>
                  <p>“我只是单纯的不希望在我的记忆里同一个人被割裂成两个而已。”</p>
                  <p>“已经是两个人了。”斯雷因把一勺子面条送进嘴里，“你怎么定义我是谁？名字吗？相貌吗？还是指纹和DNA？恐怕都不是吧。这个‘斯雷因·特洛耶特’的人生，已经完全和那个‘斯雷因·特洛耶特’不一样了，又怎么会是同一个人。”</p>
                  <p>“……早知道不让你看那么多哲学书。”伊奈帆低声嘟哝了一句，脸上的表情像极了斯雷因第一次下棋胜过他那时候，“但是不管你怎么否认，你对我而言的确就是同一个人，就是唯一的斯雷因·特洛耶特。”</p>
                  <p>“随便你怎么说。”斯雷因就知道伊奈帆是听不进他的话的，“即使这样，我也只是对于你来说是同一个人了而已。只有你一个人，既知道过去的我，也知道现在的我，并且能够将这两个我联结在一起。这个事实只对你一个人有意义，想要这么认为的话就随便你吧。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因放下勺子，以熟练的动作将最后一点面条卷到筷子上缠成一团，塞进嘴里。这就是他刚才说的“找到窍门”么。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>下午的射击训练伊奈帆的成绩出乎意料地差。其实自从伊奈帆没了左眼，瞄准变得格外方便，加之Dominator自带的指向性声音和直入大脑的视觉信号辅助瞄准，射击更多靠的是手感的稳定。伊奈帆从上高中开始就接受正规的军事训练，不管是开机甲还是自己动手，枪法都相当不错。他当初可是能在十米开外一枪打中细细的蒸汽管道的人，在下午对人形靶的射击训练的时候击中的大多却都是面积大得分低的躯干部位——当然，在消灭模式下能打中躯干就够了，但是在麻醉枪模式下如果不击中裸露在外的皮肤效果就会很差，而普通的人显然都会穿好衣服包住躯干。</p>
                  <p>“你的命中率还行。”教官一脸无奈地看着平板上实时更新的训练数据，“但是得分太低了，不像你平时的状态啊，界塚。”</p>
                  <p>“……抱歉，今天感觉手感不大好。”伊奈帆老实地认了。</p>
                  <p>教官又查了查伊奈帆过往的训练数据：“是不是最近太辛苦了？我看你的训练量比别人多不少，难度也总是选得太高。要注意休息，别太勉强自己了。”</p>
                  <p>“是。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆摸了摸手里的Dominator。教官已经走到了训练场的另一头，周围的人都在专心致志地对着靶子不断射击，伊奈帆举起枪，瞄准人群之中那个最熟悉的身影——稳稳地抬平手臂举着枪，扣动扳机的动作干脆利落。过了一会儿他放下枪，用T恤的短短袖子擦了一把脸上的汗水，抹开眼前的几缕头发。从伊奈帆这个角度能够看到他清爽的侧脸，被薄薄的汗水浸透黏在颈后的短发，从白色T恤的领口露出来的少许浅色的长长疤痕。然后被瞄准镜的准星遮住。机械的女声穿透大脑。</p>
                  <p>“犯罪系数198，可执行对象。执行模式，麻醉模式。请慎重地瞄准对象，将其镇压。”</p>
                  <p>和训练时别无二致。伊奈帆忽然有点好奇，如果他在这里开了枪，不知道后果会怎么样。</p>
                  <p>“砰！”</p>
                  <p>扣动扳机，麻醉枪发射，沉浸于训练的众人听到一声重物落地的闷响，惊愕地回过头来的时候，看见一个人正不省人事地倒在地上。伊奈帆已经抢先一步放下了枪，转过身来的教官警惕地四周看看，唯有一个红色短发的少女举着枪指着那个昏迷倒地的倒霉蛋，浅紫色的眼瞳里清清冷冷，没有一点慌张。</p>
                  <p>“莱艾·阿里亚修！你在做什么！”</p>
                  <p>“报告。他刚才使用Dominator瞄准教官您。”被称作莱艾的少女冷淡地回答。</p>
                  <p>教官长叹一口气：“犯罪系数没有达到规定值的情况下扳机会锁死的。”</p>
                  <p>“在当时的情况下，我判断先阻止他是比较合适的行为。我认为没有时间确认您的犯罪系数是否能够触发锁死保险，即使万一您只是身中麻醉枪暂时昏迷，也不知道他会在这个空隙做出什么样的行动。”</p>
                  <p>莱艾的话句句在理，教官也无话可说，只得挥了挥手：“今天的训练就暂且到这里，大家解散吧。来个人帮我把他送到医务室。阿里亚修，回去写一份书面说明。”</p>
                  <p>人群有一阵喧哗骚动，几个离得近的士兵把昏倒在地的人抬了起来。斯雷因不知道什么时候挨到了伊奈帆身边，朝莱艾努了努嘴。</p>
                  <p>“她就是莱艾？”斯雷因至少还是知道自己队友的名字的。</p>
                  <p>“嗯。别跟她说你是火星人。”</p>
                  <p>“我当然知道。你不是给我捏造了个地球身份嘛。”</p>
                  <p>“她知道你是那个斯雷因·特洛耶特。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆压低了声音，但莱艾还是听见了，朝这边丢过来冷淡的一瞥。斯雷因忙别开视线。</p>
                  <p>“……她怎么会知道？”</p>
                  <p>“她是Deucalion的乘员，知道那上面没有你这么个人。而且我以前拜托过她送我去探望你。”</p>
                  <p>“放心好了，我不会拿他怎么样。”莱艾不知道什么时候从这两人背后冒出来，不咸不淡地出声，“不用特地强调他不是火星人。”</p>
                  <p>“毕竟莱艾小姐说过那样的话啊。”伊奈帆笑出来。</p>
                  <p>“地球人也不全是好人。”莱艾忽然歪过脑袋冷冰冰地看着斯雷因，“你最好小心点，这家伙刚才拿着Dominator指着你，如果不是他看上去比那个指着教官的人正常一点，现在倒下去的就会是他了。”</p>
                  <p>“……”斯雷因无言地转头看着伊奈帆。伊奈帆反倒浅浅一笑。</p>
                  <p>“看起来莱艾小姐已经把你当成同伴了呢。”不然她应该怀疑是不是斯雷因有不当举动，而不是认为伊奈帆脑子有病。莱艾冷哼一声，转身离开之前拍了一把伊奈帆的肩。</p>
                  <p>“有空去看看韵子吧，她为了你的事情哭了好久。”</p>
                  <p>“嗯。”</p>
                  <p>莱艾真的不回头地走了。斯雷因看着伊奈帆，少年脸上依然挂着刚才的笑容，深绯色的眼看着莱艾离开的方向的时间却过分地长，长得让斯雷因只能认为他已经有些心不在焉。</p>
                  <p>“所以你刚才为什么用Dominator指着我？”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆回过神来：“我还以为你要问我韵子的事。你一向关心别人比关心自己多。”</p>
                  <p>“……嘛，正常来说是这样的。”斯雷因叹一口气，“不过看你的样子，为了韵子小姐的事也够苦恼的了，所以没必要再问了。”</p>
                  <p>“你了解我比我了解你更加清楚啊。”</p>
                  <p>“我觉得你已经够了解我了。”</p>
                  <p>“是吗。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆低头看向手里还拿着的Dominator。凭着Aldnoah那堪称神迹的技术而产生的，能够读出人心善恶的装置，能够看破他人伪装和谎言之下潜藏恶意的装置。他怀疑自己是不是想要借助它看到什么——谁的思绪，谁的动摇，谁埋藏在心底也许会滋生黑暗的刻骨疼痛。却缺少关键的主语，不知是谁。</p>
                  <p>他把Dominator放回原位，转过头来朝斯雷因笑了笑。</p>
                  <p>“时间还早，要不要去练练搏击？”</p>
                  <p>……斯雷因开始怀疑伊奈帆是不是真的像莱艾说的那样脑子不正常了。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>斯雷因迅速抬起手臂挡住伊奈帆重重横扫过来直击侧脑的腿，险些脚下不稳一个踉跄。他趁着伊奈帆收腿的短暂空隙后退半步和他拉开距离，稍稍调整呼吸。伊奈帆不算是力量上特别有优势的类型，往常的练习里他更倾向于防守，抓住恰当的时机精准反击。今天他却一反常态，攻势有些没了章法，每一下却都带着凌厉的破空风声。</p>
                  <p>——兴奋起来了。斯雷因双眼一亮。他接连挡下伊奈帆的两次进攻，不料伊奈帆趁势抓住他的手臂将他过肩摔了出去。斯雷因硬是拧过了身子侧身落地，滚了两滚减轻冲击，忽视后背撞击地板的剧痛顺势一个翻身起来重整态势。他眼明手快扣住伊奈帆的手腕，被伊奈帆一翻手臂挣开——他的视野在左侧有死角。斯雷因已然握紧右拳挥了过去。</p>
                  <p>“滴——！！！”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因手腕上的监控终端猝然发出一声尖锐的蜂鸣，高亢地回荡着，频率极高几乎可以将人的大脑刺激得失去意识。然而斯雷因却丝毫没有受到影响。呼吸短促而浅，心脏在胸腔中鼓动不断舒张收缩，肾上腺素在血管里疯狂流动奔向每一个细胞。一拳——带着右腕上不断尖叫报警的终端——结结实实落在后退抵挡不及的伊奈帆脸上，重重的一拳。斯雷因莫名地感到非常痛快，快意忍不住流露在脸上牵动唇角向上扯出一个笑，一双猫一样的碧眼里带着三分凌厉三分凶。一拳落下，他撑住双膝大口大口喘着气，看着倒在地上的伊奈帆只是笑。手腕上的终端依旧孜孜不倦地发出刺耳的警告音，斯雷因直到喘匀了气才决定处理掉这个吵闹的家伙，抬起手来关掉警报。</p>
                  <p>“偶尔，活动一下，感觉，挺好的。”伊奈帆一反常态地不注意形象，在地板上摊平成一个大字调整呼吸，抬手戳了戳脸上的那块淤青。</p>
                  <p>“什么偶尔。平时训练你都在偷懒吗。”斯雷因瞟了伊奈帆一眼。</p>
                  <p>“平时训练的感觉不是这样的。”伊奈帆闭上眼，透过被汗水浸透的T恤传来地板有些冰凉的温度，让他觉得脊背有些发冷，又非常舒服，“难怪雪姐心情不好的时候就喜欢找人约架。”</p>
                  <p>“……”斯雷因没有问出诸如“雪小姐的战绩如何”之类的失礼问题。</p>
                  <p>“谢谢你陪我。”</p>
                  <p>“不用谢。”</p>
                  <p>“刚才的警报是什么？”</p>
                  <p>“说我心率过高什么的。不知道是什么奇怪的功能，我忘记关了。”斯雷因皱着眉戳着终端的界面，调出各种奇怪的选项又一一关掉。</p>
                  <p>“要帮忙吗？”伊奈帆从地板上坐起来，朝斯雷因伸出手示意他把终端给自己。</p>
                  <p>“不用，我已经关掉了。”斯雷因拉住伊奈帆的手将他一把从地板上拉起来，“快到晚饭的时间了，你饿了没？”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>大概一不小心就认真起来了，起了杀意吧。</p>
                  <p>走向食堂的路上斯雷因抬腕看一眼右腕上的终端，上面无辜地显示着现在的时间，已经安静下来再也不会发出警报，噤若寒蝉。斯雷因的眼神转瞬变得锐利冰冷，又一下子黯淡，如转瞬即逝的火花——过高的才不是什么心率，而是他的犯罪系数。虽然过了一段时间就慢慢恢复了平常的数值，那么十几秒的上升速度却着实不容乐观，触发了24小时监控着的终端发出警报。</p>
                  <p>这感觉比在监狱里还要糟糕，监控无处不在地压迫，时不时将一个分数摔到脸前，用刻板的数字标出深重的罪孽，没有反驳的余地。焦虑。被理所应当地窥探着心底漆黑的深渊。烦躁。像是套在脖子上的绞索紧紧勒住气管，却又留着些许可以呼吸的空间让人本能地奋力挣扎。绞痛。让人惴惴不安歇斯底里，不肯给个痛快——凡此种种，斯雷因根本不怕。时至今日，即使绞索将他勒死他都不在乎。系统让他活着他就好好活着，让他去死也悉听尊便，就算将他凌空悬吊，他照样能够睥睨那个拉着绳子将他吊起的世界。他早就有了猝不及防一朝殒命的觉悟，高悬头顶的达摩克里斯之剑甚至不会让他立起一根寒毛。</p>
                  <p>他唯一的弱点是界塚伊奈帆。艾瑟依拉姆公主已经去世，蕾穆丽娜公主遥不可及，扎兹巴鲁姆伯爵早已作古，哈库莱特不知所终。连接着他与过去的唯有一个界塚伊奈帆，那么真实地让他觉得有人希望他活着的唯有一个界塚伊奈帆。他恍惚觉得自己的命被伊奈帆一次又一次地打捞过后变得归属不明，让他没有办法那么洒脱地奔赴死地。</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆像他的姐姐，不只是外貌，还有性格里某些琐碎的地方，比如心情不好了会找人约架。斯雷因自认自己没有资格过问伊奈帆为什么心情不好，一无所有的自己能够给他的无非只有陪伴，算作是礼尚往来的回报；他却不知道这样下去对伊奈帆来说是好是坏。他是一个病原体是一个灾厄源，伊奈帆不该和自己再做纠缠。</p>
                  <p>可他偏偏扯着自己，用死不放手的拉拉扯扯逼迫着自己心甘情愿地倾尽自己的一无所有，全都给他。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-bd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-bdc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-post m-post-txt m-post-leftimg">
          <p></p>
          <div class="postinner">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p>系统的第一次升级安排在了每周一次的休息日里。虽然在规定的休息日中潜在犯有一定的行动自由，但是斯雷因的身份注定他不能抛头露面。两个因为各自显而易见的理由拿不到驾照的年轻人只好由界塚雪驾车送到地球联合政府直辖的脑科学研究所。在前台通报了姓名了来意之后，研究所的一名工作人员将他们带进去。</p>
                  <p>研究所的装修非常简洁朴素，沿着走廊，雪白的墙壁上挂着一块块展板，写着研究所的简介。斯雷因一边跟着往里走一边饶有兴趣地看着展板，刚看到“研究骨干”的第一块展板，突然撞上前面停下脚步的伊奈帆，回过头就被人往怀里塞了一叠衣服，闹得他大惑不解，茫然地转过头，看看伊奈帆又看看工作人员。</p>
                  <p>“请你在这边的更衣室换好衣服，然后到隔壁扫描室等候。”工作人员指了指旁边的一扇房门，丢下一句话之后就匆匆走开了。斯雷因又回头看向伊奈帆。</p>
                  <p>“这次不用剃头发？”斯雷因挑挑眉。</p>
                  <p>“不用，这次改用体外扫描的方式，不需要在头皮上贴电极。”</p>
                  <p>不知道是不是错觉，伊奈帆看上去像是想起了什么不愉快的场景，露出了相当孩子气的不爽表情。斯雷因忍俊不禁，下意识摸了摸脑后短短的发丝——虽然头发已经长了一段时间，但是比起原来还是有些短。界塚中尉不会是几个月没给他剪头发手痒了吧。他很快就换好了衣服。</p>
                  <p>“等一下。”在斯雷因走进扫描室之前伊奈帆喊住了他。斯雷因听见声音停住脚步回过头来，伊奈帆已经快步走到了他面前，伸手解下他颈间的护身符。</p>
                  <p>“你干什么。”</p>
                  <p>“这次和上次用的是不同的设备，你不能带金属物品进去。好了。”伊奈帆解下护身符，自然地——动作就像每一次给斯雷因理过发之后那样娴熟——随手拨了拨斯雷因颈后的发丝替他把发型恢复原样——其实根本没怎么乱。</p>
                  <p>“你怎么什么都知道，不管是要换衣服的事还是不能戴项链的事。”</p>
                  <p>“刚才的工作人员有说，但是你一直在看旁边的展板没留意吧。”</p>
                  <p>“……那认真听讲的界塚中尉又怎么知道我在看展板。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆但笑不语，拍一把斯雷因的肩把他往扫描室一推：“去吧。”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>听见伊奈帆推门的声音，负责系统维护工作的首席科学家清水唯回过头来，朝他礼貌地笑了笑。</p>
                  <p>“辛苦你了，清水小姐。”伊奈帆敬了个礼。</p>
                  <p>“你好，界塚中尉。”清水微微倾身算是回礼。</p>
                  <p>清水坐在控制台前，正对着隔壁的扫描室，可以透过大幅的玻璃看到里面的情况。里面只有一台巨大的全身扫描器和一张扫描台。伊奈帆走到玻璃前，看着斯雷因疑惑又谨慎地打量着眼前这个显然和上次完全不同的仪器，俨然一只小心翼翼的猫，不觉唇角微扬。</p>
                  <p>“你好，特洛耶特先生，我是负责系统维护的清水。”清水打开了话筒，试了试音量。“请你躺在那里。对，头朝那个方向。”</p>
                  <p>女子的声音从不知道在哪设置的音响里传出来。斯雷因依言躺到扫描台上，扫描仪缓慢地移动过来。他垂下视线看过去，透过玻璃能看见隔壁控制室里似乎是刚才那位作自我介绍的清水的女子，和站在玻璃前温柔地看着自己的伊奈帆。他深呼吸。</p>
                  <p>“好了，我准备好了。”</p>
                  <p>“麻烦你等一会儿。正式扫描之前要做一次预扫描，大概要花五分钟。如果可以的话请尽可能保持这个姿势不要动哦。”</p>
                  <p>“好的。”</p>
                  <p>扫描器缓慢地开始移动，对他进行全身扫描。不知道是不是心理作用，斯雷因觉得被扫描到的地方有些发痒。</p>
                  <p>“感觉怎么样？”音响里传出伊奈帆的声音。</p>
                  <p>“没什么感觉。”</p>
                  <p>“想说说话吗？”</p>
                  <p>“想啊。但是你这么一说我反而不知道讲什么好。”</p>
                  <p>“……”</p>
                  <p>听着两个人的对话清水忍不出轻笑出声，然后清了清嗓子。</p>
                  <p>“非常感谢您，特洛耶特先生。这么麻烦的事情您还愿意来做。”</p>
                  <p>“没什么。”斯雷因含糊地应了一句。</p>
                  <p>“很多人都对系统有强烈的排斥情绪，特别是第一批检查结果出来之后。”清水苦笑着说，“所以没什么人愿意参与到完善系统的工作之中……特洛耶特先生，我真的非常感谢你。”</p>
                  <p>“别在意。”斯雷因不好说出自己其实也并非出于自愿。尽管清水说的不过是些套话，倒也算是打开了话匣子给开了个头，斯雷因随口继续说：“我听说是要把我的思考回路写进系统。”</p>
                  <p>“是的。”</p>
                  <p>“思考回路被写进系统的话，只要系统还在运行，我的思考就还存在于世界上，就好像我还活着一样，这不就是永生嘛。这个想法还是挺有吸引力的。”</p>
                  <p>“这个嘛……”清水有些困惑地笑笑，“我认为思考模式和人格还是有差距的，并不能说你的思想被完全记录下来了，况且我认为对人来说记忆和经历是塑造人格的重要部分，这些也没有读取，所以也不能称作完全记录了人的人格，也就说不上是永生。”</p>
                  <p>“我一直都不知道你还有这种想法。”伊奈帆冷不丁插了一句，“我还以为你一直都……对人世没什么好感呢。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因当然知道伊奈帆在说他当初一心寻死的事情，心想着我就随口一说你怎么就较真了啊，忍不住翻了个白眼。</p>
                  <p>“对啊，所以我要离开这个世界，活在系统里啊。”</p>
                  <p>闻言伊奈帆一愣，过了一拍才慢慢笑出来。他走到了玻璃窗前，仿佛想要穿过厚实的玻璃走到那一端一样，触摸着冰冷的玻璃，视线似能穿透一切阻拦看见彼端那个安稳地躺着一动不动的少年。</p>
                  <p>“你听说过‘缸中之脑’吗？”</p>
                  <p>“哈？那是什么？”</p>
                  <p>“一位哲学家提出的一个假想。”伊奈帆语气近乎温柔，微微倾身，额头贴住玻璃，像是在讲一个美好的BedtimeStory，内容却和睡前故事里常见的王子公主八竿子打不着，“研究表明，人对世界所有的感知都来自于神经传入大脑的信号。所以，假如一个人的大脑被切了下来，放进一个盛有维持脑存活营养液的缸子里，脑的神经连接到电脑上，电脑按照程序向大脑输入信息，使他保持一切完全正常的幻觉，他能够‘看到’，‘听到’，做出动作的话能够‘感觉到’自己的躯体，掐一把自己的脸，也会觉得痛。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因正听得津津有味，伊奈帆的话戛然而止。</p>
                  <p>“……所以呢？”</p>
                  <p>“你怎么知道自己现在不是这样呢？”伊奈帆语气轻缓，真的像是在讲睡前故事一样，却又无端带了点不祥的阴森。斯雷因一阵毛骨悚然。</p>
                  <p>“……你这种说法真的很讨厌。”斯雷因不适地挪了一挪姿势，又想起清水叮嘱过不要乱动，只好保持僵硬的姿态，可又忍不住一叹，“如果真的是这样的话，自己经历过的人生都是别人创造的，爱过的人也好，受到的伤害也好，实际都是并不存在的东西，努力了那么久，想要争取的东西都是别人设计好的，这和命中注定有什么区别。”</p>
                  <p>“一句老话，命运总是会眷顾有准备的人。我并没有否认人的行动会对未来的发展造成影响，相反，我认为人的行动才是决定性的因素。”</p>
                  <p>“缸中之脑就是个脑子，没有躯体，对自己所感知到的一切都是虚假的，谈何行动。只有精神活动而已。”</p>
                  <p>滴——的一声，预扫描结束的提示音响起，但是清水没有打断他们的对话。</p>
                  <p>“肉体不一定要和行动挂钩。”伊奈帆淡淡地说，“肉体的一切感觉说到底都只是传入大脑的电信号，只要信号的传递不存在错误，人从一开始就没有判断自己是否具有肉体、是否真实存在的可能性。如果是这样的话，按照你的逻辑，每个人的生命就都没有意义了。”</p>
                  <p>“你不能否认世界是物质的。即使人的精神活动被高度抽象化以至于失去实体，它也必然要依托于物质而存在，比如缸中的大脑，比如提供刺激的电脑，而这些精神活动无法对它所依托的物质世界产生任何影响。这样的精神活动根本没有意义，只不过是思维体操而已。”</p>
                  <p>“你为什么要执着于物质的世界呢？物质的世界是通过精神感知的。当‘被创造的世界’里你所认为的‘虚假的、不存在的物质’会随着你的主观能动性发生相应的变化的时候，这感觉起来，和你改变了真实的物质世界有什么区别？真实世界存不存在根本无关紧要，只要我‘相信’它存在就可以了。”</p>
                  <p>猝不及防地，仿佛被伊奈帆的话抛进一个巨大的空洞。斯雷因不知道是不是因为他太久没有活动身体导致肌肉僵硬，他觉得自己对一切的感知似乎都有了隔膜，变得迟钝，暧昧模糊。他觉得后脑似乎悬空，身体仿佛正在漂浮，而他的四肢都不听使唤动弹不得。即使他能够抬起手来，他似乎也并不能触碰到什么，触碰不到承载着他的扫描台，触碰不到理应触手可及的扫描仪，触碰不到一墙之隔的界塚伊奈帆。</p>
                  <p>“……那你认为，在那个世界里的‘他人’是真实存在的吗。”斯雷因低低地问，胸腔的震动掩盖住微微的疼痛，“如果对我而言重要的人只存在于我的脑中，那还不如说这是一场梦，醒过来之后就没有了。这感觉……非常不好。”</p>
                  <p>“不。即使只存在于脑中，那也是存在的。”</p>
                  <p>闻言清水有些讶然地看过去，伊奈帆左眼的眼罩对着她，她看不出他的眼神，可他确实微微笑着，唇角弧度细小，嗓音温柔得几乎可以让人窒息。他抬起手来，手指点了点额头。</p>
                  <p>“人类的一切都蕴藏于这一千六百克之中。重要的人只要在脑中就永远不会失去。这份名为‘珍重’的感情本来就属于精神的世界，是完全由我决定的。即使你只活在我的精神世界里，我在那里触碰你，感知你，与你对话，与你建立羁绊，那么你就存在，与你有关的一切记忆、一切感情，对我来说就是真实。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因的大脑停顿了足有漫长的一秒，有什么拍到心上，像是温暖的潮水，又像是粘稠的硫酸，灌进心脏沉甸甸的，又烧得他的心隐隐发烫作痛几乎不能搏动。</p>
                  <p>“……好端端地你到底是怎么就突然想到什么缸中之脑。”他勉强挤出一句，“真是让人毛骨悚然。”</p>
                  <p>清水扑哧一笑，替伊奈帆打圆场：“但是是非常有意思的讨论哦，很有哲学气息。”</p>
                  <p>“不知道，莫名其妙就想到了。”伊奈帆额角靠在玻璃上，表情松快了许多，低低笑出声来，“我说过的吧，你还是挺适合搞哲学的。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因花了很大力气才调整出看似明朗的语气，不要显得怨念：“那现在可以开始正式扫描了吗？”</p>
                  <p>“嗯。可以了。”说着清水启动了正式扫描。</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆随手拿起旁边的平板电脑打开问卷题集，“我给你读题。”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>过程和上次一样，伊奈帆读题，斯雷因答题，伊奈帆在平板上勾选选项，然后继续读题。在征询过斯雷因的意见得到同意之后，为了采集多种数据，扫描不会中断，答题则是每过半小时休息五分钟。在两个小时之后伊奈帆嗓音中的干哑已经难以忽视，在斯雷因的强烈要求下只得延长了休息的时间，从随身带着的包里拿出一个保温杯，给自己倒了杯茶，捧在手里慢慢啜饮——答应的时候老不情愿的样子，倒茶的时候脸上却掩盖不住浅浅笑意。看在眼里的清水不禁莞尔。斯雷因继续挺尸，和清水闲聊。</p>
                  <p>“我在展板上有看到，清水小姐是研究脑科学的吗？”</p>
                  <p>“对。我的研究方向是脑神经与电脑的信息交互。”怕斯雷因不懂清水特地补充解释：“简单来说就是将人脑与电脑连接起来，通过人脑可以直接控制电脑，通过电脑也能向人脑中传递信息。”</p>
                  <p>“和刚才说的缸中之脑听上去挺像的啊。”</p>
                  <p>“确实是。”清水很少遇到会这么认真听她讲专业相关内容还能听懂的人，不由得有些高兴，忍不住侃侃而谈起来，“人脑和电脑的共通点在于都是通过电信号传递信息。为了能够将它们连接起来，我们需要对人脑中的电信号模式进行研究。其实之前已经有初步的成果了，比如界塚中尉以前用过的分析引擎，就用到了我们研究的成果。”</p>
                  <p>清水说着，脸上泛起有些骄傲的红晕，朝伊奈帆看过去似乎是寻求他的证实。伊奈帆微笑着点了点头，心想自己在以前安装分析引擎的时候也算和清水有些交情，认识了她这么久，却也是第一次看见她这么兴奋的样子，果然斯雷因哄女孩子有一套。伊奈帆有点郁闷。</p>
                  <p>斯雷因当然不知道伊奈帆在心里嘀咕着什么，继续和清水聊她的工作。</p>
                  <p>“听上去很厉害的样子呢。这个系统也是清水小姐开发的吧？”</p>
                  <p>“没有，我是后来才接手的。”清水摇摇头，“开发系统的六分仪博士因为事故已经去世了。”</p>
                  <p>“……咦？”</p>
                  <p>“其实我的研究和现在的系统的关系并不是很大。”清水微笑着说，“现在的系统是以生体扫描的数据为分析对象，用电脑对人的思考进行模拟，对人的善恶思考进行判断。但是六分仪博士一开始设计系统的时候希望将人脑和电脑相连接，电脑只是提供加快运算的辅助功能而不参与判断流程，所以邀请了我参加了系统的开发。他认为这样的判断更加真实，也不需要像这样经常升级系统。”</p>
                  <p>“清水小姐。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆出人意料地打断了清水的话，声音里还带着说话太多的一点点沙哑，是一贯的平淡，却带了点不容反抗的口吻，斯雷因上次听到伊奈帆这么说的时候，还是在监狱里面，他少有地板起向来淡漠却又温和的面孔，命令一名新来的顽固狱警放下指着斯雷因的枪。清水回过神来，回过头朝伊奈帆抱歉地笑笑，再度对着话筒开口的时候换了口气。</p>
                  <p>“不过这会面临很多问题，伦理上的法律上的都有，所以最后也没有这么做。”她不算突兀地给这个话题画上了句号。在他们都看不到的地方斯雷因有些在意地皱了下眉，却也没有追问。清水再次征询地看向伊奈帆：“界塚中尉，我们可以继续问卷吗？”</p>
                  <p>“嗯。”伊奈帆点了点头，拿起被他放在一边的平板，轻咳两声清了清嗓子，“继续吧。”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-bd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-bdc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-post m-post-txt m-post-leftimg">
          <p></p>
          <div class="postinner">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p>“自我介绍就免了……我想你们应该互相都认识吧。”</p>
                  <p>雪一边说着一边将手里的通知分发下去，得到伊奈帆肯定的点头后，又看了看现在和她一起围坐在桌边的她的几位队员——对她来说也就是几个孩子。她打起精神，看向手里自己那份已经被她密密麻麻写好笔记的通知单。</p>
                  <p>“就像这张通知单上说的那样，Deucalion独立部队被赋予了特别警察权，将以‘治安维稳部队’的名义前往埃及，彻底镇压当地的火星骑士势力。作战的第一目标是抹杀当地的火星骑士，然后……”</p>
                  <p>雪看了一眼坐在对面的斯雷因。银发的少年微微低着头看着手里的通知，和另外两个人一样全神贯注地听着，时不时动笔记下注意事项，翡翠色的眼瞳里没有片刻动摇。雪一时间有些迷惑——她知道他出生于地球，在地球上度过了大半人生，可是他毕竟一度选择了薇瑟帝国，是薇瑟帝国的骑士啊，听到要抹杀火星骑士，不会觉得别扭吗？她想到这里，斯雷因突然抬起头来看着她，一双眼眸如清澈的水，过分通透得都看不出来，让她打了个寒颤。</p>
                  <p>“雪姐？”伊奈帆轻轻拍了拍她的胳膊，“还有什么吗？”</p>
                  <p>“……？！我刚才说到哪里了？”雪这才意识到自己沉默了好一会儿，回过神来。</p>
                  <p>“已经说完了日程安排。”斯雷因沉静地答道。</p>
                  <p>“啊……那就是这些。大家记得明天集合的时间，不要迟到了。”雪站起身来，看向他们三个的时候——他们齐齐抬着头看着自己，尽管一个个都是些性子冷淡的家伙，五只澄明的眼瞳却是一样的色彩温润柔和——雪咬住嘴唇。有着这样清澈眼神的人竟然是潜在犯，在终于迎来的新世界中得不到完全的自由，被锁在无形牢笼中不得脱身——不。在尸横遍野之上新的世界确实到来了，可是那并不是在大家梦寐以求的全然美好的世界。一群人陷在泥淖之中不断挣扎不断沉没，一群人徒劳地拉着他们；一群人赤足踩在玻璃的碎片上流着血，托举着一群流着泪的人。她扶着桌沿好一会儿，五指扣紧桌边，关节透出青白的颜色。她好长一段时间没有说话，以至于伊奈帆都要以为姐姐是不是突然低血糖觉得头晕了，刚想伸手扶她，雪很快就抬起头来朝他们笑了笑：“到了那边肯定会有不方便的地方，常用的东西最好都带自己的。有什么需要买的都告诉我，我去替你们买。”</p>
                  <p>“我的话，拜托雪小姐替我带Sweety Heart家的乳酪布丁，还有韵子家隔壁那架糖果店里的什锦硬糖。”莱艾面无表情地举手，“最近想吃糖，韵子知道是哪种。”</p>
                  <p>“好，我知道了。”雪在记事本上添上一行“走之前和韵子打声招呼”。</p>
                  <p>“我没什么要买的，倒是雪姐你。”伊奈帆不易察觉地松了口气，说着就打开了平板电脑，“我替你列个单子，回去照着它收拾东西。”</p>
                  <p>“奈君你对姐姐要有敬意！”雪恼火地举起本子pia叽一声重重拍上伊奈帆的头顶，又稍稍迟疑片刻，回头看向斯雷因，“……特洛耶特君呢？”</p>
                  <p>“叫我斯雷因就可以了。”斯雷因礼貌地答道，和雪保持着合宜的视线交流，“我也没什么需要买的。雪小姐费心了。”</p>
                  <p>“不用客气的哦。”</p>
                  <p>“真的没什么需要的。”</p>
                  <p>“那好吧。晚点想起来要什么的话告诉我哦。”</p>
                  <p>“好的。”</p>
                  <p>雪克制住自己没有别开目光，尽可能明朗温柔地朝斯雷因笑了笑，合上记事本转身走出去，不觉自己的脸颊笑得有些酸痛。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>在蕾穆丽娜女王与地球联合的第五次会谈中，女王依然没有同意进一步开放Aldnoah在除能源方面及民用工业方面以外的技术。在Aldnoah能源的普及下地球的重建工作进展很快，然而军工方面，两代女王都紧紧不肯松口。力主和平的艾瑟依拉姆女王拒绝将Aldnoah的应用在军工方面扩展，蕾穆丽娜女王更是悍然宣称“事关国家根本利益，绝无可能进行交流，如果军队需要装备Aldnoah的话请自行展开研究”，至此地球联合军全军能够称得上运用了Aldnoah技术的，唯有战舰Deucalion。</p>
                  <p>独立部队Deucalion从常规武器装备及乘组人员背景来看并无特别，然而在第二次行星间战争中展现出了无可替代的重要性。战斗力突出，机动性强，由Aldnoah提供能源，补给的压力大大减小。目前舰长为马克芭雷吉准将，副舰长为不见咲薰大校，现场指挥官为界塚伊奈帆中尉，乘组人员基本为第二次行星间战争的组成，部队作战经验丰富，被派遣去进行镇压任务是再合适不过的了——</p>
                  <p>“也就是说，我们是小白鼠。”不见咲一针见血地指出。</p>
                  <p>“不见咲君。我是说过直率的女子会受欢迎，但是你那叫做口无遮拦。”</p>
                  <p>听着马克芭雷吉的语气里全然是取笑的意思，斯雷因差点当着她的面笑出来，旁边的伊奈帆则是早已经熟视无睹，依旧一副淡漠面瘫样。身为准将的舰长和身为大校的副舰长日常的话题居然是如何使副舰长变得受欢迎，全舰上下都积极参加讨论，没大没小得很。</p>
                  <p>马克芭雷吉依旧保持着得宜的平静表情：“如你所见，Deucalion部队的规模不大，但是从组织上而言是高度独立完整的部队，因此被当做试验部队以研究在现状下如何进行对火星骑士的镇压。将你编入部队是因为界塚伊奈帆中尉对你有不可转交的监护任务，尽管你过去的身份立场复杂，希望你在任务期间能够尽忠职守。”</p>
                  <p>“是。”斯雷因简洁地回答，敬了个礼。</p>
                  <p>舰长露出一个淡淡的笑容：“鉴于你的经历，我认为你应该会在本次作战中发挥重要作用，虽然这更应该要看现场指挥官如何安排你的任务了。”</p>
                  <p>舰长神色柔和，伊奈帆倒是答得一本正经：“我会根据现场情况进行判断的。”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>“——奈君你还真的敢让他上前线吗？！太危险了！”</p>
                  <p>界塚雪脱口而出，难以置信地瞪着弟弟。伊奈帆往旁边闪了闪意思着表示一下“雪姐你声音太大了”，到底没有挪动位置，仍然挨在雪的身边，在平板上写写画画。</p>
                  <p>“他的训练成绩挺好的，我觉得不会有事。”</p>
                  <p>“我不是说他有危险！我是说你！他以前可是火星骑士啊！”</p>
                  <p>“舰长的意思是他熟悉火星骑士的情况，会很有利。”</p>
                  <p>“问题就在这里！你怎么能保证他和过去认识的火星骑士没有勾结起来呢？”雪砰砰砰地拍着桌子。</p>
                  <p>“特洛耶特伯爵地球出身，养子上位，当年也没和多少火星骑士交好。”伊奈帆笑意温和，耐心地解释，“就算他真有这个打算，在地球这一年间他根本没机会和他们联系。雪姐你不相信他的人品，至少要相信我这个负责人的能力吧。”</p>
                  <p>“你又没有24小时盯着他！”</p>
                  <p>“我要是24小时盯着他的话就没人做饭给雪姐吃了。”</p>
                  <p>“奈君！”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆看着已然气急败坏的姐姐，知道自己不能再这么逗她了。他思考了片刻，把手伸进外套口袋。雪起初还以为弟弟真的在认真考虑自己提出的问题，然后目瞪口呆地看着弟弟从口袋里变魔术一样摸出一瓶跌打药酒放到桌上，然后又摸索出一颗糖，把糖递到自己面前，朝自己明朗一笑。</p>
                  <p>“糖。雪姐要吗？”</p>
                  <p>——伊奈帆以前可从来不这么哄她！她一手带大的弟弟什么时候成了这样的一个人！雪几乎要被气昏过去，拍开弟弟的手。</p>
                  <p>“我又不是小孩！——还有，那瓶药酒是怎么回事？我明明是买给斯雷因·特洛耶特的。”她还记得斯雷因·特洛耶特给她发的信息，语气谦和有礼得让她没法拒绝。</p>
                  <p>“前段时间搏击练习的时候撞到了，医务室的药酒用完了还没补上。他后来实在看不过眼，就给了我。”伊奈帆顺手拿起药酒刚要拧开瓶盖，就被雪一把抢了过去。</p>
                  <p>“他不会对这瓶东西动了手脚吧！我给他的时候可是带着包装盒的，现在包装盒没了，说不定他往里面加了什么……”</p>
                  <p>“包装盒是我拆的，瓶盖都没开。”</p>
                  <p>“……撞到哪儿了？”雪无话可说，郁闷地嘟嘟囔囔着拧开瓶盖，“我都没发觉你哪里伤着了。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆乖乖解开衬衫袖口的扣子，挽起袖子露出胳膊上的一片青紫，将胳膊递到姐姐面前：“就是不想让雪姐发现才特地遮住的。”</p>
                  <p>淤青的时间太久了，边缘已经有开始消散的迹象，雪看了又是心疼又是内疚。她往手心里倒了些药酒，抹在伊奈帆手臂的淤青上，握住他的手腕固定住他的手臂，掌心稍稍用力，打着圈替他抹开揉热。她心疼地看着伊奈帆的胳膊，叹了口气。</p>
                  <p>“我真的不放心这个人。我总觉得他在卖你人情，等着你放松对他的戒备。”</p>
                  <p>“我本来就没打算戒备他。”</p>
                  <p>雪的手劲刚好，药酒渗进皮肤有发烫的感觉。小时候伊奈帆可是会为了姐姐和别家小孩打得浑身是伤，回家之后虽然会被姐姐数落，可是姐姐给他上药的时候又那么温柔。雪从小到大给他上药，倒是少有的展现女子力的场合。伊奈帆忆起往事，不禁唇角向上微微一弯——小时候要是敢在这种时候当着姐姐笑，带着婴儿肥的包子脸一定会被她生气地拧一把。</p>
                  <p>“雪姐你也知道，他做那些事无非是为了瑟拉姆小姐。但是也只有在对瑟拉姆小姐的事情上他才会那么偏执，一意孤行不择手段。现在这些事情都已经和她无关了，他没有必要对我不利。又因为瑟拉姆小姐的遗言，我没法离开他。现在我们还要共同作战，这么考虑下来，我当然要信任他。”</p>
                  <p>“最初就没必要把他放出来，你自己就自作主张地做了，艾瑟依拉姆女王也没有这样的要求，完全是你自己的想法，是你自己想这么做。”雪满面愁容，“你不知道我有多害怕，我看不透斯雷因·特洛耶特这个人。昨天开会的时候我说到抹杀火星骑士的事，他作为一个前火星骑士一点都没有感触的样子，我根本不知道他是装作若无其事，还是真的太过冷血。我唯一能够确定的是他曾经打伤了你，不管怎么样我都不可能放心让你和他扯上关系。”</p>
                  <p>“这一点的话还是很好懂的。”伊奈帆眨一眨眼，话语沉静确定，却不知为何似乎说得困难，“不管他是什么身份，他都不会拒绝替已故的艾瑟依拉姆女王和在位的蕾穆丽娜女王铲除政敌。”</p>
                  <p>雪揉着伊奈帆胳膊的动作一顿，垂下眼眸纤长的睫毛遮住琥珀色的眼瞳。</p>
                  <p>“……你还真是了解他。反而是我，渐渐看不懂你了。”</p>
                  <p>“雪姐还是很了解我的。知道我让斯雷因·特洛耶特出狱不是为了瑟拉姆小姐。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆将口袋里的几颗糖都摸出来放在桌上，低头挑出姐姐最喜欢的柠檬味，用单手灵巧地拆开糖纸，把糖递到雪的面前看着她浅浅一笑，深绯色的眼瞳澄澈明亮若星辰。</p>
                  <p>“……如果是这样的话，我倒宁愿不要了解你。”</p>
                  <p>雪的话怎么听都有些赌气的意思，像闹别扭的孩子。她故意地重重叹了口气，然后就这伊奈帆的手一口吃掉了糖。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>Deucalion对于其他地方的平民而言可算作是罕见的奇观。日落时分，人们惊异地看着庞大的战舰缓慢地从天际线出现，从头顶缓缓经过的时候遮天蔽日，投下巨大的阴影。发动机的火光熄灭，飞行战舰在港口上空停住，码头工人仰面呆呆地看着这一线条光滑流畅如艺术品般的战舰如若一只轻盈的鸟停在空中，直到战舰重复对外广播“请指定区域内的工作人员尽快退避”才急急忙忙从战舰的预定降落区域撤离。反重力装置发出震耳欲聋的轰鸣声，将战舰降落下来，舰底没入水中的时候掀起巨大的浪花。</p>
                  <p>马克芭雷吉走下舷梯，在重新踏上地面之前回头看了看这艘被称为奇迹的战舰。驻守舰上的不见咲站在甲板上，向她敬了一个礼。马克芭雷吉微微一笑，很快敛去笑容恢复了往日冷静的表情，转身向前来迎接她的当地警察走去。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>在正式的安排下来之前，Deucalion上的乘员暂时全部留在舰上待命。舰长马克芭雷吉准将在几名军官的陪同护卫下先行前往与当地警察进行各方面工作的交接，Deucalion上则暂由副舰长不见咲大校负责。准时在舰上用过晚餐之后天色已暗，天际一弯残缺的明月升至半空。尽管它再也不可能完满若银盘，却依旧明亮如昔，一串洒落的月球碎片横贯天际，和月亮一同反射着太阳的光，倒映在漆黑的海水中，在荡漾的波纹里泛着细碎的光。伊奈帆坐在甲板上，潮湿的海风拂过面颊带着海水的暖意，感觉很好。波浪时轻时重地拍在Deucalion坚固光滑的舰体上，推着战舰轻轻地摇。他出神地看着海面的起起伏伏，呼吸跟着海浪的节奏，均匀舒缓。</p>
                  <p>“你在这里啊。我刚还听见雪小姐问起你在哪里。”斯雷因的声音从身后传来。看伊奈帆马上就要站起来，他又补了一句：“她后来又说没什么事，只是随口一问。”</p>
                  <p>“是吗。”伊奈帆这才重新坐下。斯雷因在他左边大概半米左右的位置坐下，不近不远。</p>
                  <p>“在看什么？”</p>
                  <p>“没什么。看看大海，看看月亮。”</p>
                  <p>“月亮都已经是那个样子了，还有什么可看的。”</p>
                  <p>“不是只看那个天体。”伊奈帆伸手拍了拍甲板当当两声，“以前我也是在这个地方，看着月球上的战斗。”他转过头来指指斯雷因现在坐着的位置，“那时韵子就坐在你现在这个位置。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆重新抬起头看向天上的那一弯残月。斯雷因转头看向伊奈帆，眼里有些说不清意味的暧昧戏谑。他曾经向埃德尔丽泽打听过Deucalion的情况，比起艰深的军队配置，一直留在后方的小女仆更加熟悉的是驾驶铁甲骑兵的年轻成员，其中就有一个叫做网文韵子的女孩，和他宿命的敌人界塚伊奈帆关系亲密。狱中一年他更是常常听伊奈帆提起。她不是个特别显眼的女孩，却扎扎实实地是优秀的士兵，是军队需要的人才。战争结束后她本想和伊奈帆一起留在军中服役，向来尊重他人意见的伊奈帆却少有地强硬反对，为了这件事甚至差点和韵子翻脸。幸而包括界塚雪在内的其他人都和伊奈帆同一立场，最后还是说服了韵子。那段时间里，在战场上运筹帷幄的年轻军官每次来探监都是一脸头痛的表情，让斯雷因忍不住想，真是天道好轮回，一物降一物，界塚伊奈帆你也有今天。</p>
                  <p>“诶——”句尾带点不怀好意的语调上扬，“两个人一起看月亮啊。”</p>
                  <p>“在看你。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因愣了一秒。</p>
                  <p>“……哈？”</p>
                  <p>“可以看见Aldnoah的光辉。那个机体的动作非常像Tharsis，我想应该是你。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因仔细回忆，不由得苦笑。在月面发生的战斗只有那么一场荒谬的决斗，确实是他。</p>
                  <p>“这你都能看见啊。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆点了点左眼：“那个时候我还装着这个。”</p>
                  <p>“那能看见的不就只有你一个，韵子小姐就这么白白陪着你吗。”</p>
                  <p>“我可不愿意韵子为了和我看到一样的东西而变得和我一样。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆淡淡地答道。他盘腿坐在甲板上，右手支着膝盖撑住下巴，微微歪着脑袋看着再也看不清模样辨不明远近的月亮，留给斯雷因一只漆黑的眼罩，将不可能存在的目光遮挡。他沉默了一段时间，忽然挑起唇角。</p>
                  <p>“假如这世界上所有人的心都有颜色，颜色越浅越干净，就越好。有一天上帝提着一桶漆黑的墨水来了，说一定要用来染黑人心，你觉得怎样最好？”</p>
                  <p>“你又说什么奇怪的比喻。”斯雷因皱眉。</p>
                  <p>“最好的解决方式是将已经污浊的人选出来，将他们彻底染黑，然后消灭，然后留下一个完全清澈干净的世界。”伊奈帆自顾自地说，突然站了起来伸伸懒腰活动筋骨，“所以我希望——”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆手腕上的通讯终端突然响了起来。他接起通话。</p>
                  <p>“这里是界塚伊奈帆中尉。”</p>
                  <p>“发生了紧急情况。”不见咲的声音听上去有些焦急，但依旧条理分明，“十分钟前接到通报，市内遭到了火星叛军的袭击。当地警察已经出动了，并且向我们提出了支援请求。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆没有半分迟疑，立即转身快步往舰内走去，斯雷因也敛去方才轻松的神色，紧紧跟上。伊奈帆神色如常，嗓音依旧是镇定得令人安心：“舰长怎么说？”</p>
                  <p>“准将已经同意了。支援部队的编组和现场的指挥全权交给你。”</p>
                  <p>“我明白了。”说话间伊奈帆已经冲进了会议室，按下了电脑的电源键，调出了地图：“请通知当地警察，将敌人诱导到A17地区，提前疏散群众，由我们进行伏击。具体作战计划我会在十五分钟之内制定出来。”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>根据情报，这次来袭的没有装备Aldnoah的机甲，只有持常规武器的步兵。Deucalion独立部队虽然被赋予了特别警察权，但是相应的能够使用的杀伤性武器只有Dominator；另一方面，由于当地的系统尚未完全建立，当地警察被允许使用常规武器，因此能够在一定程度上提供火力支援，倒算是因祸得福。敌人大约有几十人，伊奈帆最后选定包括马斯坦小队在内的三个小队在A17地区的一条废弃街道两侧的大楼中埋伏。远处的街道里传来连续不断的枪声，在建筑物间反射回响，渐渐越来越近。</p><p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-bd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-bdc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-post m-post-txt m-post-leftimg">
          <p></p>
          <div class="postinner">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p>“预计在三分钟后将抵达指定地点。”说话和喘息的声音混杂着枪声传入耳机，战斗似乎相当激烈，“接下来就拜托你们了。”</p>
                  <p>“收到。”伊奈帆点点头，切换通信频道，“三分钟后敌方将进入伏击圈。全体做好准备，一切按照作战计划，注意要在我下达开火命令的时候才能开火。”</p>
                  <p>“克莱斯戴尔小队了解。”</p>
                  <p>“马斯坦小队了解。”</p>
                  <p>“哈宾格小队了解。”</p>
                  <p>废弃的写字楼里黑漆漆的，斯雷因靠在窗下墙边，握紧Dominator调整呼吸。完成认证的Dominator发出幽幽的蓝绿色光芒，照亮了手边小小一方空间。伊奈帆靠在他旁边聚精会神地听着外面乒乒乓乓的声响，戴着眼罩的半边左脸在绿光下显得尤为阴森。莱艾倒仍是一贯的面无表情，旁边的雪则是轻轻咬住了嘴唇。斯雷因不觉得紧张，心却跳得很快。这是初战，他作为地球人的初战，也是Dominator投入使用的第一场实战。他不知道建立于崭新概念之上的武器会怎样左右战争的逻辑，只是凭着直觉和自暴自弃的心理想这会儿除了相信伊奈帆的计划以外别无他法。他稍稍调整姿势抬起脑袋，让自己能够看到窗外。枪声不断逼近，在昏暗的街道里甚至可以看见火光，很快当地警察的战线就退到了视线之中。</p>
                  <p>“他们来了。”斯雷因压低声音。</p>
                  <p>“准备瞄准。”伊奈帆很快起身靠近窗子。下方的枪战激烈得不容喘息分神，没有人注意到旁边大楼里的窗口处渐次出现人影。IFF排除对友军的识别，Dominator很快锁定了各个目标。斯雷因的掌心渗出薄薄的汗水，看着准星里穿着熟悉军服的人被标上数字。和演习不同，眼前的犯罪系数值不断跳动变化，表征着上下起伏的心理状态——他们是不断在变化的，活生生的人。他闻到硝烟的味道，刺激着他的神经，太阳穴的血管随着心跳的节拍兴奋地鼓动，脑子里几乎是过分亢奋的眩晕。</p>
                  <p>“犯罪系数·超过230·是执行对象·执行模式·非致命麻醉模式。请慎重地瞄准并镇压对象。”</p>
                  <p>数字上涨的速度有所减缓，Dominator保持着麻醉枪模式。斯雷因强迫自己将呼吸加深，给自己的大脑充分供氧。就等伊奈帆一声令下了。他用余光看了一眼伊奈帆，不意有些吃惊。他似乎是在人群之中寻找着什么，不断小幅调整着枪口的方向改变目标。废弃的街道内照明不足，给了他很好的掩护，但是楼下和敌人正面交锋的当地警察已经对抗得有些吃力。</p>
                  <p>“界塚弟弟，这边已经准备好了。”在对面大楼里埋伏的鞠户不着痕迹的催促了一句。</p>
                  <p>“还没到时机。”伊奈帆轻声说，声音几乎淹没在震耳欲聋的枪声里。他终于稳住枪口，却还没有发出命令。他深绯色的眼瞳沉暗如墨，完美地抹杀了一切感情。</p>
                  <p>“你在等什么？”一旁的莱艾问，“警察快支持不住了。”</p>
                  <p>“我知道。”</p>
                  <p>那只眼瞳忽然一亮，伊奈帆抿紧薄薄的双唇，挑起微不可察的弧度。电光火石间斯雷因突然明白了伊奈帆的意图。伊奈帆握紧手里正变形为消灭模式的Dominator，毫不迟疑地扣下了扳机。漆黑的夜空中划过一道蓝绿色的死亡光束，正中敌阵中心的一名士兵。灼热的分解光束击中人体，在一瞬间他上半身的血液沸腾蒸发急速膨胀，无数组织细胞破裂炸开，撕裂骨骼肌肉灼烧成灰，人体炸成漫天的血沫肉渣，溅在地面上扑在同伴的脸上身上，连带着没来得及完全分解的内脏散落一地。在众目睽睽之下这个士兵只来得及在最初的瞬间发出一声惨叫，就只剩下立在地上的双腿，软软地摇晃两下，倒在血泊里。</p>
                  <p>枪声戏剧性地停了。众人眼睁睁看着这从未见过的景象动作不得。片刻的死寂之中仿佛有什么发生了决定性的变化。斯雷因甚至没有意识到自己手里的Dominator正在变形。它依旧稳稳地指着刚才那个目标，准星旁的数字却飞快闪烁着——</p>
                  <p>“对象的威胁判定已更新。犯罪系数·超过300·执行模式·致命消灭模式。”</p>
                  <p>深沉的红色眼瞳里没有一丝波澜。斯雷因听见伊奈帆的声音同时透过空气和电波传入耳中。</p>
                  <p>“开火。”</p>
                  <p>霎时间十几条光束在短短的几秒里接连照亮了昏暗的街道，将废弃的街道照成不祥的幽幽绿色。斯雷因来不及一一确认下一个目标在哪里，跟着准星的指示迅速转动枪口方向朝着可以射击的目标扣动扳机，心脏的跳动随着一个个敌人的消灭越来越快，精神愈发亢奋，举枪的手越来越稳。滚烫的鲜血喷成一片弥漫的血雾。在接连响起的惨叫声中火星的士兵里终于有人意识到上方埋伏着敌人，于是转移了目标疯狂地朝周围的建筑物扫射。Dominator笔直的光路暴露了他们的位置，子弹呼啸着朝着他们倾泻过来。斯雷因不作他想，一把将身旁离他最近也是最明显目标的伊奈帆按倒在窗户底下护住他的脑袋。子弹从他们头顶击碎玻璃打中天花板，震得斑驳老旧的天花板噼噼啪啪往下掉墙灰将他们全部弄得灰头土脸。楼下的警察很快重整态势加入战局，逼得火星叛军不得不分出火力应对他们。马斯坦小队稍稍得到喘息的时间，斯雷因啧了一声，直起身来胡乱抹了把眼前混杂着汗水的灰尘，也不顾后背上满是玻璃碴子就重新扑到了窗前。地球联合军占了上风。随着最后一名火星士兵被两方交集的光束彻底蒸发，激战在二十分钟内宣告结束。楼下的警察检查过战场，向楼上比出“一切正常”的手势。</p>
                  <p>“作战成功。全体返回Deucalion。”伊奈帆这才对着对讲机下达今夜最后一个命令。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> 返回Deucalion之后由伊奈帆进行作战情况的汇报，其他人解散。斯雷因有那么一刻疑心自己是不是也还有什么事情要做，茫然了片刻之后不由得失笑：他重新回到了士兵的位置，不再需要殚精竭虑地考虑战局，只需要听从上级的命令和系统指示行动。他长长呼出一口气，决定先去洗手间洗把脸。</p>
                  <p>“呕——”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因还没走进男厕所就听见旁边的女厕所传来有人干呕的声音。他迟疑了一下，最终还是在门外停住脚步，往里看了一眼，在洗手台前难受地伏着的身影似乎有些熟悉。女子还穿着灰扑扑的防弹背心，乌黑的长发有些凌乱的垂在脸旁。她似乎已经吐了有一段时间，扶着洗手台的双手费力地支撑着身体，根本没有余裕整理散落的长发，眼看着她突然一头往下撞过去，斯雷因顾不得许多，一咬牙冲了进去扶住了界塚雪。他抱住雪因为作战和呕吐而已经有些无力的身体，扶住她的额头免得她一头碰上水龙头撞伤自己。雪又吐了一阵，直到反胃的感觉好些不再那么厉害了，才渐渐有了力气调整呼吸压制还隐隐发作的呕吐感。斯雷因看她好些，于是腾出手来打开水龙头，笨拙地替她清理散下来的头发，将它们都往后拢。</p>
                  <p>“……是你。”雪抬起头，看见镜子里身后的人，声音沙哑。</p>
                  <p>“您好些了吗？”</p>
                  <p>雪没回答。她仍旧有些昏昏沉沉，无意识地试图推开斯雷因却又毫无力气，口腔里满是又酸又苦的味道。斯雷因只是不着痕迹地放开她少许，依旧牢牢扶着她的手臂。</p>
                  <p>“雪姐？”女洗手间里又闯进一个男生。伊奈帆快步走到雪身边，很快大致明白了状况，掬起一捧清水熟练地替她洗净脸上的灰尘，替姐姐清理干净粘在头发上的秽物。他看雪似乎不再想吐了，就和斯雷因一边一个扶住她，将她扶到外面，安置在走廊边的椅子上。</p>
                  <p>“雪姐。听我说。”伊奈帆蹲下来捧住姐姐的脸，看着她有些无神的眼睛，强迫她看着自己，“无论发生了什么，无论是谁，该不该这样死，都不是雪姐你的责任。只要是个正常人，都会觉得这不正常。雪姐你没有任何问题。”</p>
                  <p>雪茫然地看着伊奈帆，点了点头。斯雷因还是有些不太放心。</p>
                  <p>“雪小姐真的没事了吗？”他轻声问伊奈帆。</p>
                  <p>“我在这里陪着雪姐。你先回去休息吧。”伊奈帆低声回答。</p>
                  <p>“要不要送她去医务室？”</p>
                  <p>“没事。倒是你，快去洗个澡吧。”伊奈帆温和地笑笑，视线意有所指落在斯雷因身上。斯雷因顺着他的目光看过去，看见自己也还穿着脏兮兮的衣服一身狼狈，哑然失笑，点了点头。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>出于监视方便和保守机密的缘故，伊奈帆和斯雷因被要求同住一间，并且不能安排其他人同住。伊奈帆回到宿舍的时候房间里已经关了灯。他习惯性地伸手去摸墙壁上灯的开关，看见斯雷因床上的被子隆起来一块，于是放下手，在身后轻轻关上门。他刚才催斯雷因去洗澡，自己身上其实也干净不到哪里去，也就是去见舰长之前草草洗了把脸罢了。伊奈帆在一片漆黑中凭着记忆和感觉往放个人物品的柜子放轻了脚步走过去拿换洗衣服，不料拉开柜门的时候合页“嘎吱——”地一响。</p>
                  <p>“雪小姐怎么样？”马上从那团被子里传来斯雷因的声音。</p>
                  <p>“吵醒你了吗？”</p>
                  <p>“没有，我还没睡着。”声音听上去有些困倦但确实清醒。</p>
                  <p>“雪姐没事。她就是……觉得有点恶心。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆尽可能地让自己的话显得随意而有说服力，不觉却又抿住薄薄的唇，眉头微皱。雪不是心理脆弱的人，也不是没见过尸横遍野血肉模糊，可是这次的战场确实当得起“令人作呕”四个字。明明敌人不算很多，血腥味却远超以往。不说相对完整的尸体，满目所见甚至没有多少尸块，倒全都是血，泡着还没分解完的人体组织。血泊漫成一大片，粘稠滑腻，检查战场的警察甚至几次滑倒，警服上满是血污。这景象在生理上就足以让人反胃。斯雷因自然也回想起了那副光景，也是一阵难受，硬是把这景象从脑海里驱逐出去。</p>
                  <p>“你当初应该劝雪小姐也退役的，就像韵子小姐那样。”</p>
                  <p>“我哪里拗得过她。”伊奈帆苦笑。光是一个韵子就够他伤脑筋的了。</p>
                  <p>“这些事情对心脏不好，交给我这种心理不正常的潜在犯来做就可以了。”</p>
                  <p>“你就不怕自己的犯罪系数继续上升？”</p>
                  <p>“那也没关系，反正我已经是潜在犯了，你也说到了这个程度就好不了了，反正都是死路一条，替别人把脏活干了不是挺好。”斯雷因翻了个身，“你不也是这么想的？”</p>
                  <p>假如上帝提着一桶墨水出现——他倒是愿意把整桶墨水都往自己身上浇。</p>
                  <p>“你看，雪小姐会因为看到那样的战场而感到恶心难受，但是我就不会。”斯雷因似乎是在笑，声音却是淡淡的。</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆叹了口气：“我不是为了让你死才让你出狱的。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因觉得好笑：“上战场怎么可能保证不会死。”</p>
                  <p>“至少你不能主动寻死啊。”伊奈帆笑笑——在这一片乌漆抹黑中斯雷因看不到他的表情，无缘由地觉得他的声音里带着些许怅然些许无奈。</p>
                  <p>“斯雷因·特洛耶特早就已经死了。”</p>
                  <p>“……我不想再跟你讨论关于你死没死这个问题。”</p>
                  <p>“你要是没有这个执念的话，我们本来大可以不讨论这个问题的。”</p>
                  <p>“这明明是我的台词。”伊奈帆无可奈何地摇了摇头，“算了，我不吵你了。快睡吧。”</p>
                  <p>“睡不着。”斯雷因又翻了个身，从左侧卧改为右侧卧，“虽然确实很困。”</p>
                  <p>“要给你唱摇篮曲吗？”典型的“问题→解决方案”流程。</p>
                  <p>“什么啊。又不是哄小孩。”斯雷因失笑，“随便你吧。”</p>
                  <p>“那我真的唱了哦。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆的口气像是在下最后通牒，斯雷因差点以为他下一句会说“我可是个五音不全的音痴”什么的。但是伊奈帆并没有这么说。</p>
                  <p>“好啊，你唱啊。”斯雷因闭上眼，做好心理准备。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>舷窗外淡淡的月色流淌。</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆也确实不是个音痴。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>Moon river, wider than a mile.</p>
                  <p>I'm crossing you in style some day.</p>
                  <p>Oh, dreammaker, you heart breaker.</p>
                  <p>Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way.</p>
                  <p>Two drifters, off to see the world.</p>
                  <p>There's such a lot of world to see.</p>
                  <p>We're after the same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend.</p>
                  <p>My huckleberry friend, Moon River, and me.</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>大约是顾及斯雷因的年纪，伊奈帆没有唱什么经典儿歌，挑了首温和的《MoonRiver》，一边回忆着歌词，和缓地唱了两三遍，直到听见斯雷因的呼吸变得平稳绵长。伊奈帆谨慎地停下，蹑手蹑脚地靠到斯雷因床边。他本想坐在斯雷因床边，忽然想起来自己一身灰尘，于是在他床头蹲下来凑过去看他的睡颜。单眼的视力不太好，伊奈帆不得不靠的很近，近得能够感觉到斯雷因的呼吸扑到面颊上痒痒的，带着沐浴露的浅浅香味，让他一时竟有种窒息般的晕眩——确实睡着了啊。伊奈帆稍稍后退拉开距离，怕挨得太近弄醒他，又给自己留下些呼吸的余地。他把手探到身后，拿出仍然被他别在腰后枪套里的Dominator，屏住呼吸指着已经睡着的斯雷因，眼瞳里反射出与瞳色毫不相衬的蓝绿色幽光。</p>
                  <p>“犯罪系数·207·Deucalion独立部队所属二等兵·任意执行对象。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆没有听完那个机械的合成女声，放下Dominator，松了一口气，眼中的绯色沉暗。他那么想要相信姐姐的坚韧与清澈，可是他却不能否认作战之后雪的犯罪系数有了小幅的波动上升；所以即使斯雷因说他不会因为战场的血腥而有分毫动摇，伊奈帆仍然觉得自己有必要确认，用那个数字将颤动的心脏紧紧镇住。他凝视着斯雷因的睡颜，旁人眼中最为普通的平静在伊奈帆看来面无表情得几近冷酷，如同冰冷坚硬的铁壁。他不知道自己是否应该对这无动于衷感到放心，只有凭借系统的判决强迫自己不要杞人忧天。</p>
                  <p>艾瑟依拉姆的愿望对斯雷因而言是心甘情愿不去挣脱的锁链，他已经不会再寻短见，但那并不是伊奈帆的终极目标。过去他和斯雷因常常争论死亡是否是最终的解脱，结果往往都是斯雷因觉得厌烦了，赌气一样转开头去说“好好好算你赢”，翡翠色的眼眸中从来没有一丝一毫信服。他们都属于乱世属于战场，所以伊奈帆想让斯雷因回到战场，在战场上体验活着，记起生命，找回想要不顾一切地活下去的本能，即使他明白他给了斯雷因一个让自己顺理成章地去死的理由，即使斯雷因最终可能会死在战场之上。这不是他最初的铤而走险，却是他唯一的孤注一掷，于是果然——讽刺地注定般地——朝着失去控制的方向坠落。</p>
                  <p>咚的轻轻一声，伊奈帆跪到地上，倾身朝斯雷因靠过去，伸出他刚才洗干净了的手，极其小心翼翼地拂开斯雷因额前散下来的一缕头发。</p>
                  <p>斯雷因，刚才的问题，我并没有说完全部的答案。我不能让清澈的人受到分毫污染，可是我也不想让已经污浊的人死去。如果要在你和我之间选一个人去淋上帝执意要泼下来的墨水，让我去才是最好的，因为我离死还远着呢。</p>
                  <p>“……所以你别总是跟我对着来啊。”</p>
                  <p>他的掌心将要触到斯雷因的面颊，在微弱的月光下隐约又看见刚才拿Dominator的时候又蹭脏了些许，只好又把手缩回去，微微苦笑。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-bd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-bdc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-post m-post-txt m-post-leftimg">
          <p></p>
          <div class="postinner">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p>“状态怎么样？”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆轻声问身旁的斯雷因。执行任务前护送车里的氛围有些紧张。车厢的四周没有窗户，被厚厚的钢板封得死死的，唯一的光源是一个小小的屏幕，显示着行车路线。这是押送潜在犯的标准配备，即使他们是Deucalion舰上的作战人员也不能例外。莱艾坐在对面，抱着双臂不知道看着哪里发呆。斯雷因揉了揉眼睛。</p>
                  <p>“……还好。”他强忍住打呵欠的冲动。在第二次行星间战争的时候，太空中基本不存在时间感，他即使贵为伯爵，掌管整个月球基地，也不得不在任何需要的时间出动。反而是在地球上被养尊处优了起来，虽然重新参加训练之后渐渐恢复了24小时都能作战的能力，在漆黑如夜的护送车里，车体随着路面的凹凸轻微颠簸像是轻柔地摇晃着的摇篮，斯雷因还是忍不住犯困。</p>
                  <p>“要睡一会儿吗？”</p>
                  <p>“不用了。”那样只会更困。</p>
                  <p>“还有时间。”伊奈帆瞟了一眼行车路线，“到了我叫你。”</p>
                  <p>“我没事。”</p>
                  <p>“我们都靠你认路呢，你可不能不清醒。”</p>
                  <p>“都说了我不困。”拜这个碎碎念的人所赐，他真的完全清醒了。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>——Deucalion独立部队在正式接管开罗当地的治安工作之后，很快就展开了对占据城郊的火星叛军的作战行动。作战的首要目标是抹杀敌方反叛骑士，停止扬陆城的Aldnoah驱动。此前的袭击里敌方没有出动Aldnoah驱动的铁甲骑兵，不排除敌人这次会使用的可能性，因此由马斯坦小队另有将机甲停止的附加任务。</p>
                  <p>“本小队的作战目的在于要让奈君进入格纳库，关掉敌人铁甲骑兵的Aldnoah驱动。”即使在开作战会议雪还是改不掉叫弟弟“奈君”的习惯，“要找到火星骑士并且将他处决相比要花很多时间。根据情报，只要铁甲骑兵的Aldnoah驱动没有被关闭，任何人都可以驾驶。所以将它关闭、阻止它加入战局是非常重要的。”</p>
                  <p>雪看向依旧淡然的弟弟，忍住想咬住嘴唇的冲动：“奈君得到了艾瑟依拉姆女王陛下的授权，经过几次实验发现似乎是相当长期的授权，而且权限应该是超过火星骑士的……特洛耶特君也比较熟悉扬陆城内部的情况吧。所以这个任务交给了我们。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因朝界塚雪点点头：“我知道了。”</p>
                  <p>“你没问题吧？”伊奈帆突然问了一句。斯雷因看过去，少年的脸上少有的有些犹豫，又极力克制着，想要维持面无表情。这个问题问得模糊不清，伊奈帆却分毫没有要解释的意思，放在桌下姐姐视线之外的膝盖上的手不知觉握成了拳。斯雷因只觉得心底像是被人硬生生搅起了早已沉在水底的泥沙，夹杂着被埋在里面的不知道什么，翻腾起来。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>马斯坦小队在斯雷因的指示下直接到达了扬陆城上格纳库所在的位置。莱艾在格纳库入口处安装好炸药，退到安全距离外按下起爆按钮。在主力部队全面攻击的炮击声中大门被炸开的声音毫不起眼。小队四名成员以还没散去的烟雾作为掩护，冲进格纳库。</p>
                  <p>“这边。Aldnoah驱动的铁甲骑兵的保管位置不一样。”斯雷因打手势示意其他人跟着他。格纳库里的整备员不多。他们很快解决了还没搞清状况的整备员，跟着斯雷因到了保管铁甲骑兵的里侧——斯雷因对这景象再熟悉不过了。在宽广的格纳库里，一池深蓝色的冷却液泛着荧光，浸泡着运用了Aldnoah技术的铁甲骑兵，机体光洁锃亮的表面反射着冷却液幽冷的蓝光。靠边停着一艘小艇，用于将人送上机体。这台火星铁甲骑兵毫无例外地面临着和其他机体同样的宿命，遇到了它们的宿敌——界塚伊奈帆。</p>
                  <p>“奈君，快去。”雪低声催促，“我们在这里警戒。”</p>
                  <p>被爆破的响声惊动而匆匆赶来的扬陆城守军的脚步声越来越近。雪和莱艾迅速找到了掩体埋伏起来。斯雷因刚把伊奈帆送上小艇，另一边就传来开始交战的枪声——他们正好被阻拦在铁甲骑兵的另一面，看不到这边。斯雷因指了指顶部舱门入口的位置，发动小艇将伊奈帆送出去，然后借着铁甲骑兵的遮挡绕到雪和莱艾那边，小心地不让敌人注意到这边的状况。他很快绕到雪和莱艾所在的掩体后面，加入战斗。Dominator读取犯罪系数的时间和普通的枪支相比还是显得太长，莱艾“啧”了一声：“这怎么和他们打？”</p>
                  <p>“把Dominator的优势用起来。”雪从随身装备里拿出烟雾弹——因为没有直接杀伤性，这算是系统投入使用后少有的能继续使用的常规武器了。她抓住一个空隙将烟雾弹扔出去，小罐子准确地滚到了敌人面前，喷出遮蔽视线的浓烟。枪击有短暂的停顿，雪当即从掩体后起身，举起手里的Dominator瞄准那一片烟雾。Dominator的生体扫描不会受到烟雾影响。雪朝着准星标出犯罪系数的位置扣动扳机——只要有犯罪系数就意味着那里有人——有人体应声倒下，血液穿透浓烟飞溅到面前。斯雷因和莱艾很快反应过来，朝着浓烟开枪。对方也在还击，但是毕竟看不见，子弹偏得很远。</p>
                  <p>“奈君！”雪保持着持枪的姿势瞄准着下一个目标，等待Dominator切换模式，“你那边怎么样？”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆没有回答，通信频道里只有沙沙的噪声。突然斯雷因看见烟雾中透出来一个人影——烟雾开始散了——肩上扛着RPG。他蓦然反应过来，对方这是打算用炮弹直接将他们所在的这一片位置都炸了。他瞄准那个人影，显示的犯罪系数不高，足够对方在昏迷之前发射了。他看了一眼身旁的雪和莱艾，掌心的汗水又滑又腻。赌一把麻醉药起效的时间？还是放弃反击先掩护住她们？在他犹豫的一刻里一道刺眼的蓝光照亮了格纳库，如一道闪电从一个意想不到的角度击中了敌人手中的武器——</p>
                  <p>“对象的威胁判定更新·爆炸物·执行模式·毁灭分解者。”</p>
                  <p>一团蓝色的光穿透整片烟雾，在一瞬间清除了屏蔽了视野的烟，斯雷因清清楚楚地看见那团光击中了火星士兵手中的武器，将它整个炸毁分解甚至没有留下残骸。残余的冲击力将敌方士兵震倒在地，莱艾眼都不眨，在敌人反应过来之前连开几枪，全部制服。斯雷因震惊地转过头，看见伊奈帆正站在火星铁甲骑兵顶上，手里举着的Dominator正从分解者模式变形恢复通常模式。他放下枪，朝下方的斯雷因看过来的时候微微笑了笑，转身从已经被关闭的铁甲骑兵上跳下来，和他们会合。</p>
                  <p>“还好赶上了。”伊奈帆像是松了一口气，拍了拍斯雷因的肩，然后看向姐姐，“火星铁甲骑兵已经被我关了。”</p>
                  <p>雪点点头，切换通话频道：“这里是马斯坦队长，已经关闭敌方铁甲骑兵，现在开始搜索火星骑士。”</p>
                  <p>“Deucalion收到。”马克芭雷吉回答，“请继续任务。”</p>
                  <p>“了解。”雪关掉通信：“我们走。”</p>
                  <p>她握紧手里的枪，转身往前跑。其他三人跟在她身后，从横七竖八躺在地上的火星士兵旁经过，朝着出口跑过去。火星士兵大多只是被麻醉，金属板铺成的地面意外地干净，不至于让人因为血污而滑倒——</p>
                  <p>“等一下。”伊奈帆忽然停住脚步，转身往回走，“还有人没死。”</p>
                  <p>“什么？”雪一愣。</p>
                  <p>“麻醉药的效果因人而异，不能确保他们都能昏迷足够的时间。万一他们醒过来了追上来，从背后袭击我们的话会很危险。”</p>
                  <p>“你打算怎么办？”莱艾虽然没有跟着往回走，但也停下了脚步，“他们已经昏迷了，心理状态不会发生变化，Dominator还是会保持麻醉模式的。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆走到已经昏迷的火星叛军士兵身边，看着他们身上没有被血染红的深蓝色军服，眼瞳如若不见底的深沉血海。</p>
                  <p>“你们先走。”他捡起落在一旁的一把冲锋枪，枪口对准地上的人，“斯雷因带路去找火星骑士，我处理完这边就来。”</p>
                  <p>他的声音冷淡，食指扣动扳机。枪口喷出火光，哒哒哒哒的枪声再度回响在格纳库里。地上昏迷不醒的人体被子弹的冲击撞得动了动。伊奈帆向来做事滴水不漏，枪口瞄准没被防弹衣或是头盔挡住的要害，鲜血和脑浆四溅，落在他的军靴上。他有条不紊地扫射过去，枪口的火光照得他的侧脸淡漠阴冷。他最后确认完没有遗漏，放下枪回过头去，看见小队里的人还在那里等着他。雪一语不发，眼眸里的琥珀色深沉凝重；莱艾若有所思地看着一地的尸体。</p>
                  <p>“走吧。”伊奈帆尽可能维持住一贯的平静说道，朝他们微微一笑。</p>
                  <p>斯雷因如若罔闻，大步走过来，毫不迟疑地踩进新鲜的血泊，蹲下来捡起一把火星士兵的冲锋枪，甩了甩上面的血。</p>
                  <p>“弹夹要吗？”他问。</p>
                  <p>“嗯。谢谢。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因开始在尸体身上翻找。雪这才回过神来。</p>
                  <p>“你们这是要做什么？”</p>
                  <p>“不时之需而已。”伊奈帆朝姐姐笑一笑。</p>
                  <p>“交战协定里可是禁止我们使用常规枪支的！”</p>
                  <p>“Dominator的分解模式只针对明显具有危险性的对象，用起来不方便。”伊奈帆接过斯雷因递过来的弹夹，又一把把斯雷因手里的枪拿了过来：“就你这枪法，还是算了吧。”</p>
                  <p>“你一个人想拿几把枪啊。”斯雷因不悦地想把枪抢回来。</p>
                  <p>“拜托你了，莱艾小姐。”伊奈帆给莱艾递了个眼神。莱艾耸耸肩，朝天翻了个白眼，走过来一使劲把枪从斯雷因手里抽出来，检查过弹药的装填之后抱着枪转身回到雪的身后。斯雷因还想说什么，伊奈帆把Dominator重新塞到斯雷因手里，不再看他，“抓紧时间，我们快走。”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-bd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-bdc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-post m-post-txt m-post-leftimg">
          <p></p>
          <div class="postinner">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p>斯雷因的记忆还是非常靠得住的。控制室常用的出入口是直达室内的电梯，从那里进去就是被困在里面任人宰割。他们从旁边的紧急楼梯绕上去，避开了走廊里的火星叛军，顺利抵达了控制室侧面的紧急出口门外。这个侧门早就被人忘了，没人把守，只是被锁了起来。</p>
                  <p>“门是密码锁。”斯雷因姑且试了试他知道的几个的密码，果然一个都没用，“有破解密码的设备吗？”</p>
                  <p>“没有。”伊奈帆习惯性的碰了碰眼罩，没有泄露出一丝无用的懊悔，冷静地下达指令，“直接破门吧。”</p>
                  <p>雪用Dominator瞄准门板：“分解者不启动。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆提起手里的枪：“瞄准这个，听我口令。”不等雪回答就站到门前对着门边的密码锁开火将它打了个粉碎，然后是墙面，门板。他没有松开扳机，深绯色的眼瞳里波澜不惊。对着不断射出子弹的冲锋枪雪手里的Dominator转换为分解模式。她紧紧握着Dominator想要克制住手的颤抖，深呼吸，让摇摇晃晃的准星避开伊奈帆握着枪的手。</p>
                  <p>“三，二，一，开枪！”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆的手一松。枪声戛然而止，在被分解光束击中前落到了地上。无辜的门板被分解光束打穿一个大洞，边缘缓缓渗出红热的铁水，沿着整齐的圆边向下流。控制室里的操作员们早就听见破门的响动，再顾不上操纵电脑，拿着枪趴在控制台后乒乒乓乓地朝他们开枪，刚露出头就被门外的Dominator锁定一枪命中。控制室里的人不多，也不是正规的作战人员，几轮枪击来回之后控制室里就再没有响起反击的枪声。斯雷因捡起方才落到地上的枪，小心地跨进控制室。</p>
                  <p>“我去检查一下还有没有人。”刚才似乎没有出现穿着骑士装束的人，他很在意这件事。</p>
                  <p>“我也去。雪姐你们在外面守着。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆握紧Dominator跟了进去。雪想喊住他，只是理智又告诉她确实应该留两个人在外面以防万一，只好把抱怨的话又吞回去。斯雷因警惕地走到控制台边——那是唯一可以藏人的地方——食指搭着扳机。伊奈帆跟在他后面，谨慎地观察着四周的状况。火星贵族讲究奢华舒适，控制室里人虽不多，空间却很大，天花板足有两层高，坚硬的鞋底踏在被子弹打碎了一地的玻璃上，咔嚓咔嚓的声音和回声混在一起响亮得让人不安。伊奈帆抬头看过去，蓦然发现上面还有一层楼，一个深红色的人影闪过——</p>
                  <p>“上面！”伊奈帆朝正举枪准备处理掉昏迷的敌人的斯雷因喊了一句，拔出Dominator瞄准楼上的火星骑士开枪。斯雷因一愣，只是一秒钟的迟疑，对方虽然为了躲闪伊奈帆的枪击失了准头，子弹还是堪堪擦着他的手臂打中了地板。斯雷因吃痛差点手一松，到底还是握紧了手里的枪翻身滚到控制台后。没有时间处理伤口，他暂且按住伤口减缓流血的速度，调整呼吸让自己的脑袋保持清醒。他看见伊奈帆很快也在控制台的另一侧隐蔽了起来，两人很快对视一眼：地形不利。</p>
                  <p>“等等。”火星骑士有些困惑的声音在空旷的控制室里回响，“你是斯雷因·特洛耶特？！”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆吃了一惊，斯雷因第一次在他眼中看到震悚的情绪，反倒想笑。他自己倒是镇定，缓慢冷静地朝伊奈帆摇了摇头，示意他不要出声。</p>
                  <p>“别给我装！”火星骑士嚷了起来，又朝着他们的方向威慑性地开了几枪。斯雷因听见他的鞋跟踏在地面上声音清脆，“我见过扎兹巴鲁姆卿身边见过你！”</p>
                  <p>——记性真好。斯雷因无声地叹了口气。万幸的是现在这里的人全都知道他的真实身份，倒不怕被人戳穿。他思索片刻，扭头朝伊奈帆简明扼要地比出口型：“我，吸引他注意力。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆点点头，留意着对方的位置，一点点挪到能够瞄准火星骑士的位置。斯雷因还是躲在原地，清清嗓子隔空喊话。</p>
                  <p>“对，我就是斯雷因·特洛耶特。我君艾瑟依拉姆·薇瑟·艾利欧西亚女王庇佑，我还活着。”斯雷因扬声挑衅，“真可惜啊，你认识我，可是我却不认识你。”</p>
                  <p>“——你果然还活着！现在竟然加入了地球联合军！”话语中的态度是斯雷因自幼就听过无数次的轻蔑嘲讽，时至今日已经不可能对他造成任何伤害，“果然是个彻头彻尾的叛徒，居然还会把女王的名字挂在嘴上。”</p>
                  <p>“你难道有资格指责我？”斯雷因冷笑一声，不客气的抬高了嗓门，“我本来就是地球人，加入地球联合军有什么问题？艾瑟依拉姆女王和蕾穆丽娜女王想要与地球缔结和平关系，你不顾女王的意愿，占领地球领土拒不归还；我至少还是遵循女王的意愿在战斗。你是凭借忠诚获得了Aldnoah威光的轨道骑士，论忠诚居然还不如一个地球……。”</p>
                  <p>“砰！”</p>
                  <p>听见枪声伊奈帆动作一顿，猛地回头去看斯雷因。斯雷因已经松开了按着伤口的手，重新握紧了枪。火星骑士的的一枪没有打中他，他反而还有闲情朝自己这边丢过来一个警告的眼神。</p>
                  <p>“不要将我等高贵的新人类与低贱的地球人相提并论！”火星骑士厉声喝道，“我等乃是继承了Aldnoah之力的新人类，理应获得与之相当的丰饶资源。但是不管是艾瑟依拉姆女王还是蕾穆丽娜女王，都任由下贱劣等的地球人继续占有资源，而且竟然还要通商，用Aldnoah的光辉去和他们交换！这样的君主根本没有追随的必要！”</p>
                  <p>……轨道骑士这不知从何而来的优越感还真是令人哭笑不得，即使是在这样的危急时刻斯雷因还是几乎忍不住想笑。他继续高声喊话：“也就是你们这样高贵的新人类，被地球的旧人类打得节节败退。最后若不是艾瑟依拉姆女王宣布停战争取到了谈判的机会，只怕薇瑟帝国早就一败涂地，沦为战败国任人宰割了！”</p>
                  <p>“你说什么？”火星骑士怒吼道。</p>
                  <p>“作为战争开端的皇女暗杀事件是我这个地球人的策划；月面基地是我这个地球人掌管；地球联合军反攻的势头也是在我的指挥下才得以遏制——整场战争是地球人之间的战争，你们薇瑟帝国的人不过都是我这个地球人的棋子，都是被我利用了而已。所谓的‘新人类’也不过如此！”</p>
                  <p>“你……！”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆已经移动到了火星骑士视线的死角，瞄准敌人。他尽力调整呼吸试图让持枪的手稳定，心脏却因为兴奋而不受控制怦怦直跳，越来越快——是他。当初执掌月面基地的年轻司令官，站在扎兹巴鲁姆伯爵的遗像前宣布继承爵位的意气风发的骑士，面对两颗行星数亿人口做出最终决战宣言的，他命定的对手。他回来了，伊奈帆感觉到了似曾相识的那个灵魂在说话，他感觉到了斯雷因此时此刻鲜明地活着的气息。他忍不住想要一直听下去，听斯雷因将那个高傲的火星骑士说得张口结舌恼羞成怒。但是他也知道时间并不允许。Dominator无声地切换模式，枪口发出荧荧的光。</p>
                  <p>“真是遗憾。”伊奈帆不知道对谁低声说道，扣动扳机。火星骑士眼睁睁地看着自己的身体断作两截，一头从二楼栽了下来，砸在地面上沉重的一声。伊奈帆和斯雷因迅速奔上前查看。火星骑士还没断气。他睁着眼睛，表情狰狞而虚妄带着空洞的笑，涣散的眼神注视着虚空，说出了他生命中的最后一个词语。</p>
                  <p>“瑟拉维娅……”</p>
                  <p>火星骑士再没有言语，他的心脏终于停止了跳动。控制室里仍然是一片灯火通明。伊奈帆抬起头看了看周围。</p>
                  <p>“怎么样？”雪听见动静张望了一下，不敢贸然进去又有些焦急，在门口朝里喊。</p>
                  <p>“扬陆城的Aldnoah驱动没有停止。”伊奈帆低声自语，“为什么？”</p>
                  <p>“……瑟拉维娅，他的妻子。”斯雷因咬牙切齿，“目标竟然是这一家骑士，我之前都不知道……我听说他不是继承Aldnoah启动权的骑士，只是继承了爵位的女婿。他的妻子瑟拉维娅才是继承了Aldnoah启动权的先代伯爵的女儿。”</p>
                  <p>“我知道了。”斯雷因寥寥数语，伊奈帆已经了解了情况。他打开全体通信，冷静的声音通过电波传到每一个人耳中：“通告全体作战人员，敌方火星骑士已经消灭，作战目标变更为具有Aldnoah启动权的伯爵夫人。”他将蹲在地上检查尸体的斯雷因拉起来，分秒必争地将频道切回队内通讯，“雪姐，莱艾小姐，我们去Aldnoah驱动室。即使他们找不到伯爵夫人，也可以由我来关掉Aldnoah驱动。”</p>
                  <p>“奈君你是要一个人包揽所有的事情吗！”雪气得跺脚。</p>
                  <p>“说不定不是我先找到驱动室呢。”伊奈帆一边朝姐姐小跑过去一边说，语气里带着安抚和对她担忧的了然与无可奈何，“人尽其能。雪姐，这是我的职责和使命。”</p>
                  <p>在雪几乎要盈满泪水的视线中伊奈帆低下头浅浅地笑。斯雷因看着他，不觉紧紧抿住双唇。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>虽然经过几个小时的作战敌军所剩不多，但是Aldnoah驱动室毕竟还是把守森严。也许是火星骑士死前下了命令要死守Aldnoah驱动室，前往驱动室的路上更是艰难。他们连续突破了几道防线，从别处还有追兵不断赶来，枪林弹雨穷追不舍。时间被白白浪费在前进的路上，几人不免都有些焦躁。</p>
                  <p>“我和莱艾酱拖住这里，你和特洛耶特君去驱动室！”在一个转角处雪将他们两个往身后一推，伊奈帆刚想开口雪就打断了他：“这是命令！”</p>
                  <p>“界塚雪少尉！”</p>
                  <p>“这是我的小队！”雪的气势比骤雨般的枪声更盛，然后露出一个伊奈帆似曾相识的温柔笑容，看向斯雷因的时候又板起面孔，“别忘了只有你才能关掉Aldnoah驱动！特洛耶特君，带路！”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因深深地看了伊奈帆一眼，点了点头。伊奈帆苦笑，两人转身不再回顾地往目的跑过去。他们不断奔跑着战斗着。时间几乎不允许Dominator读取犯罪系数值，每一次遇到敌人斯雷因第一反应就是将伊奈帆往身后一推然后转身抬起手里的枪对准敌人开火。伊奈帆尽管看上去很好地压制住了焦躁的情绪，一枪一枪瞄准要害保持着百分之百的镇压率，却还是不觉死死咬住薄薄的嘴唇，血液流动的触感和腥咸味道甚至不能穿透空气里弥漫的火药味让他知觉自己咬破了嘴唇。</p>
                  <p>“退下来！我们交换！”当斯雷因的手臂再次被流弹擦出一道深深伤口的时候伊奈帆用盖过枪声的音量吼道。</p>
                  <p>“说什么傻话！哪来这个时间交换！”斯雷因也不甘示弱，喊到最后嗓音几近嘶哑。</p>
                  <p>他们且战且进，不断击退追兵和守卫，弹药用完了就从满地的尸体上再捡，由Aldnoah驱动的Dominator不知疲倦地发射致命的光线，从未见过这种惨烈死状的敌人疯狂地朝他们开火。等到他们最后终于来到Aldnoah驱动室门口的时候，两个人都是用尽最后一点兴奋的力气才牵动面部肌肉，缓和了下僵死在面上的凝重神色。</p>
                  <p>斯雷因用力拉开驱动室的门。</p>
                  <p>“走吧。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因疲倦地笑了下，让开门口。伊奈帆扶着墙壁往前走了两步，耳内的寂静仿佛已经是很久以前才会有的感觉。斯雷因伸手扶了他一把。伊奈帆看了一眼斯雷因，驱动室里Aldnoah金色的的光芒大盛，将斯雷因的轮廓整个照得模糊，散乱的银发几乎整个隐没在Aldnoah的光芒里，那双翡翠色的眼染上金色反倒变得深沉，在那片耀眼金色中牢牢地抓住伊奈帆的目光。他几乎没有听见踏进驱动室的时候有极轻“滴”的一声。</p>
                  <p>但伊奈帆毕竟还是听见了。一向反应超群的大脑竟什么都没想一片空白。他只感觉到自己用力推了斯雷因一把，然后被爆炸掀起的风狠狠一撞——被炸碎的混凝土块雨点般散落刺进他的身体，最后重重地摔在地上毫无抵抗。伊奈帆恍惚间觉得似乎什么时候也曾这么摔倒在地，身体沉重得像是血管里流的都是铅水，只是这回没有看见传说中的死前走马灯。看来不会死啊。</p>
                  <p>“界塚！”斯雷因挣扎着从地上爬起来，踉踉跄跄地往伊奈帆身边跑过去。他的耳朵里嗡嗡作响，连自己的声音都听不到，眼前一片金星，头疼欲裂，、Aldnoah的光像是锐利的金针刺进眼睛，视野里的一切都模模糊糊地重叠着，他只能凭着感觉往伏在地面上的那个暗色的人影跑过去。他艰难地把浑身是血的伊奈帆扶起来，托在怀里，拍了拍他的脸强迫他恢复意识，不断地喊着他的名字：“你怎么样？界塚伊奈帆！界塚伊奈帆！”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因喊了好几声，直至模模糊糊地听见了他自己的声音里微微的颤抖。伊奈帆迟缓地睁开眼睛，长长的睫毛尽力一颤，才抬起深绯色的一只眼来看向斯雷因。</p>
                  <p>“你能不能动？”斯雷因紧了紧抱住伊奈帆的双臂，倾身靠近他问。</p>
                  <p>逆光下伊奈帆看不清斯雷因的脸，他茫然地转动眼球打量着四周，斯雷因看见他眨了下眼，深绯色的眼中忽然有了极其明亮的光，像是要在眨眼间彻底将自己燃烧殆尽的柴薪。伊奈帆艰难地张开有些干裂的嘴唇，拼凑出破碎的音节：</p>
                  <p>“Ald……noah……”</p>
                  <p>“你说什么？”斯雷因仍是听得不真切，将脸靠得更近。</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆没有说话，突然捧住他的脸出其不意地吻了他。斯雷因吃惊地睁大了眼，一时竟忘了推开伊奈帆。这个吻来得几乎毫无征兆也没有任何技巧，像是带着斯雷因尚未解析出来的实用目的，又像是茫然无措地抓着海面唯一的浮板，寻求着最后的依靠。伊奈帆急促地喘息着，干燥的唇瓣互相摩擦着，柔软的舌头推开他的牙关，不顾一切地侵入想要将什么尽数给他，犹如一把要在一瞬之间将自己燃烧殆尽的烟火，又想要从他那里汲取什么填满他空瘪的胸腔。他的唇不似艾瑟依拉姆那样温暖，不似蕾穆丽娜那样柔软，带着失血过多的凉意覆盖上来，取暖一般。</p>
                  <p>这个时机不对。斯雷因呼吸一滞，模糊地想。为什么是现在是这个时候？斯雷因没有松开抱住伊奈帆的怀抱。他尝到了有些苦的火药颗粒，尝到了淡淡的血腥味道——伊奈帆什么时候咬破了嘴唇？还是他什么时候受了重伤内脏出血？——这些念头在他脑海里一闪而过，混合着一种奇妙的又有些熟悉的温暖感觉在血管里蔓延开。斯雷因忽然明白了缘由。他明知道他没有贪恋血液香气的时间，却不知为什么想要借着这个借口继续掠夺那混杂着少年味道的腥甜。伊奈帆很快轻轻推开了斯雷因，捧着他面颊的手还沾着自己粘稠的血。他把手指推进斯雷因的口中，在他的舌尖蹭了蹭。斯雷因握住伊奈帆的手，舔掉他手指上的血液。</p>
                  <p>“这样应该够了吧。”伊奈帆喃喃道，虚弱地朝斯雷因笑了笑，“快去。”</p>
                  <p>这一次斯雷因听清了伊奈帆的话。他小心地让伊奈帆靠在墙边，然后全力朝Aldnoah驱动跑去。他舔舔唇角伊奈帆的血，嘴里还残留着伊奈帆的味道，唾液，血液，清浅温热的呼吸。斯雷因很快跑到了控制台前，把手放在水晶球上，闭上眼睛，掌心有熟悉的控制Aldnoah的感觉。</p>
                  <p>——伊奈帆给了他关闭Aldnoah的权限。</p>
                  <p>“停止吧。”他在心底默念。霎时间整个驱动室内明亮的Aldnoah光辉都熄灭下去，等他睁开眼的时候眼前已是一片漆黑。斯雷因凭着感觉摸索着快速回到伊奈帆身边。伊奈帆勉强按着出血的伤口，面色的苍白即使在一片昏暗中依旧触目惊心。他试图拿出急救包里的药物，却又视线一阵一阵发黑看不清每个小瓶上的标签。斯雷因忙拨开伊奈帆的手，翻出肾上腺素针剂替他应急注射。</p>
                  <p>“你怎么样？”斯雷因抽出针筒，找出纱布按在伊奈帆的伤口上。</p>
                  <p>“……”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆几乎没有力气再说话，眼前一黑就往斯雷因身上倒过去。他的嘴唇已经失去血色，面色青白如纸。斯雷因不敢拖延，替伊奈帆包扎好，扯紧绷带。考虑到心脏供血不足的问题，将伊奈帆拦腰抱了起来。</p>
                  <p>“作战成功。已关闭扬陆城的Aldnoah驱动。”斯雷因打开通信，看向虚弱无力地靠在怀里的伊奈帆，死死压抑住多余的感情让自己的声音听上去不带波动，“界塚中尉受了重伤。刚给他做完紧急处置，现在开始撤退。”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-bd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-bdc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-post m-post-txt m-post-leftimg">
          <p></p>
          <div class="postinner">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p>医生护士推着病床直奔抢救室。界塚雪自然是第一个追上去的人，斯雷因推开一个上来拦住他要给他包扎伤口的护士，脚步踉跄地跟在后面。</p>
                  <p>“奈君，奈君。”琥珀色的眼中写满了焦急，“你一定要坚持住……”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆早已昏迷过去，姐姐的呼唤一句都没有落进他的意识。斯雷因忍不住心头一酸，握住他一只手，却等不到那只手回握的触觉。那并非全然冰冷的温度只让他过分真实地感觉到他手中并非死物而是他珍重的生命，正在不断流逝不断失去温度的生命。</p>
                  <p>“到这里就请停下吧，要进手术室抢救了。”</p>
                  <p>护士的声音从口罩后模糊地传出来，斯雷因闻言一怔，伊奈帆的手从他掌心滑脱出去，无力地落在身侧。抢救室的门毫不犹豫地关上，“抢救中”的红灯应声亮起，像是马路上的信号灯，无言地阻止他们前进。</p>
                  <p>莱艾眼明手快扶住一时脱力险些坐到地上的雪，扶着她在旁边的椅子上坐下。斯雷因觉得自己似乎站得有些摇摇晃晃，低头看着地上一动不动的浅浅影子保持着意识的平衡。</p>
                  <p>“你也坐下吧。”莱艾的口气里难得地带了点温和，“刚执行完任务，就不觉得累吗？”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因想说没事，一摇头就是一阵目眩，只好也坐下来。莱艾只受了点轻伤，精神不错。她去请了位护士来给斯雷因处理身上的伤，顺便倒了两杯温开水给他们。雪端着杯子，机械地不时喝一口稳定情绪，像极了鞠户孝一郎平日借酒消愁的样子。</p>
                  <p>不安。在等待的过程中什么都做不了所以只能不安。斯雷因想要让自己的注意力转移到那个护士身上，就一直观察着她替他清理伤口的动作。护士动作麻利地从伤口里挑出碎片，消毒，酒精渗进皮肉一阵刺痛，肌肉反射性的一缩让他差点把手抽出来。护士固定着斯雷因手腕的手更加用力，手腕几乎要被她握出青紫。可是非常奇妙的是那痛觉像是隔了一层的不真切，丝毫没有让他从恍惚中脱离。面颊上伊奈帆的血已经凝成血痂，绷得他脸颊僵硬动也动不得，可是他也不知道自己此时想要露出什么表情。口腔里还留着若有若无的一丝血腥味道仿佛连接着这味道的主人，他觉得似乎只要他还能尝到那一丝味道，就能感知到手术室里伊奈帆的生命。</p>
                  <p>走廊响起了脚步声，快步逼近。斯雷因抬起头。走廊那头走过来两个身穿深蓝色制服的男人，似乎是上级军官。莱艾也看见了，浅紫色的眼眸微扬，很快又垂下去看着雪。斯雷因想要站起来，却被专心致志的护士拽了一下：“别动，马上就包好了。”他就只好坐在原地。</p>
                  <p>两名军官停在他身前，看着紧紧关着的手术室门，神色严肃。过了一会儿其中的一个男人低下头透过眼镜片冷冷地盯着斯雷因，让他觉得自己被看得有些别扭，动用了全身的理智才克制着没有当场扭开头。</p>
                  <p>“斯雷因·特洛耶特。”</p>
                  <p>“是。”</p>
                  <p>“里面的是界塚伊奈帆中尉？”</p>
                  <p>“是。”</p>
                  <p>“我是地球联合总参谋部的巴尔查上校。”对方居高临下地看着斯雷因，下巴微微收着，看上去倒并不是那么盛气凌人，斯雷因却还是觉得被打量得很难受，“我们收到消息说界塚伊奈帆中尉在任务中受了重伤。鉴于你的身份，请你接受审查。”</p>
                  <p>护士拍了拍斯雷因的胳膊示意已经包扎好了，于是斯雷因站起来，将高度的差距缩小。他刚要开口说些什么，一旁的界塚雪反而突然站起来先开了口。</p>
                  <p>“巴尔查上校，您这是什么意思？”</p>
                  <p>“我们认为斯雷因·特洛耶特涉嫌在任务中对界塚中尉故意造成伤害，以逃避界塚中尉的监视。”巴尔查推了推眼镜。</p>
                  <p>“任务过程中斯雷因一直和我们在一起。他的行动在我们全体的监视下，并没有任何异常。”她口气强硬得奇怪，够得上咄咄逼人。</p>
                  <p>“有没有异常，由我们来判断。” 巴尔查分毫不为所动。</p>
                  <p>“请问不在现场的你们要根据什么来判断？”</p>
                  <p>雪当即甩出一句辛辣的反问。她还想说什么，被斯雷因拦住了。他浅浅吸一口气，转头毫无畏惧地直视着巴尔查。</p>
                  <p>“我愿意接受审查。但是我必须声明，我绝对没有做出任何危及界塚伊奈帆中尉的行为。”</p>
                  <p>“我拒绝。”雪不等巴尔查回答就插了进来，将斯雷因拉到身后，“本小队目前已有一名队员受重伤，你们要是以这种莫名其妙的理由带走斯雷因·特洛耶特的话，马斯坦小队根本无法正常执行任务。”</p>
                  <p>“关于这一点，马斯坦小队的队员将会被安排到克莱斯戴尔小队，由鞠户孝一郎大尉负责。”</p>
                  <p>“这不是谁负责的问题！”</p>
                  <p>“界塚少尉，请您冷静。”和巴尔查一同出现的那名军官想要打圆场，拍了拍巴尔查的肩示意双方都各退一步，“关于这件事，我们还要听取界塚伊奈帆中尉的意见。现在中尉还在抢救中，我们暂且等等吧。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因看见雪的眼中仍有一丝怀疑的神色，然而她很快就扭开了头，重新坐了下来。莱艾陪在她身边，安抚性地握着她的手。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>一个小时过去，两个小时过去，手术还没有要结束的意思。巴尔查和另外那位军官在门口站了一会儿，又走到了远处，不时朝这边投来审视的目光，低声交谈着什么。莱艾在走廊里晃悠了几圈，给雪和斯雷因每人倒了杯水。斯雷因一语不发地在旁边坐下，盯着没有动静的手术室门装作充耳不闻的样子，注意力却总是被那头的窃窃低语声吸引过去。他有不好的预感，却又听不到只言片语来让他推测会发生些什么。</p>
                  <p>界塚雪的通信终端突然响了起来，在寂静的走廊里尤其刺耳。雪从茫然中恍然回过神来，愣了一下，看着终端上显示的“鞠户孝一郎”五个字，还是接了起来。</p>
                  <p>“这里是马斯坦队长，界塚雪少尉。”</p>
                  <p>“界塚，你们人呢？怎么还没回来？”鞠户的声音里带了几分责备。</p>
                  <p>“我们在医院……奈君受了重伤。”</p>
                  <p>鞠户沉默了片刻，再度开口的时候缓和了下语气：“……我知道了。但是你们至少回来个人汇报情况吧。”</p>
                  <p>“……好。”</p>
                  <p>通讯结束。雪站起身，有些犹豫又十分担忧地看了一眼似乎不打算在短时间内打开的手术室门，动了动嘴唇，身侧的手紧握成拳。她想要说点什么，于是下定决心一般抿了抿唇。</p>
                  <p>“那么，我和特洛耶特先回去。”莱艾突然说道，打破了沉默。斯雷因有些诧异的看过去，然而在看到那两人也是同样一副有些惊讶的神色，他本能地在对方发觉之前敛去脸上的惊讶表情装作若无其事。莱艾朝他勾勾手指转身就走，斯雷因虽然不明觉里，却还是以自然的动作跟了上去。</p>
                  <p>“等等！你们两个都是潜在犯，不能单独行动。”巴尔查出声制止道，“界塚雪少尉必须陪同……”</p>
                  <p>“我们又逃不掉。”莱艾回过头来，口吻凉凉地答道。她也不等对方反应过来，将他们当做空气扬长而去，“如果担心我们逃走的话，二位不如送我们回去？”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>巴尔查到底没有跟上来，斯雷因和莱艾平安无事地登上护送车，护送车朝作战指挥部开去。莱艾坐在斯雷因对面，闭着眼睛似乎在听什么的声音。车厢里的屏幕发着淡淡的光，照在她白皙的面庞上，分外清冷。</p>
                  <p>“特洛耶特。”她蓦然睁开淡紫色的眼眸，直视着面前的斯雷因，“跟你说一件事。”</p>
                  <p>“嗯。”斯雷因沉声回答，低低吸了一口气。他已有预料，莱艾不会无缘无故做这样的事。</p>
                  <p>“我去洗手间的时候偶然听到那些人的对话，他们不是为了你的事情来的。”莱艾往后一靠，“他们是为了界塚伊奈帆来的。”</p>
                  <p>“什么？”斯雷因皱起眉。</p>
                  <p>“我没太听懂他们说什么。他们似乎提到‘系统需要界塚’，又说到‘前线形势大好，少了他也没有关系’什么的。”莱艾长长叹一口气，闭上眼睛，“别的就算了，偏偏还有一句什么‘大脑要趁新鲜的时候摘除’……我实在想不到除了手术台上的那家伙还有谁的大脑能被新鲜地掏出来。”</p>
                  <p>“你说……什么？”斯雷因震悚地看着面前的红发少女，差点在车里就站起来，“我们必须回去！”</p>
                  <p>“我们回去能做什么？你想想自己的身份。”莱艾凉凉地打断他，“你放心，他们还是忌惮雪小姐的。我听他们说到‘界塚雪少尉在这寸步不离地守着很麻烦’，有雪小姐在他们不敢对那家伙做什么的。所以我才会把雪小姐留在那里不让她押送我们回去。”</p>
                  <p>“可是万一……”</p>
                  <p>“都说了不用担心的。雪小姐要是看见弟弟的脑子被摘除出来，一定会将他们当场格杀。他们还不敢冒这个险。”莱艾摆了摆手，也不知道她是不是在开玩笑，“现在的问题是，他们不知道为什么提到了「系统」，绝不可能是不相关的内容——特洛耶特，你知不知道他们要那家伙的脑子做什么？和系统有什么关系？”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>——他蓦然想到了清水唯。</p>
                  <p>清水说过，系统原来的设计是连接人脑与电脑，直接以人脑作为思考的基础。虽然提出这个设想的六分仪博士已经去世，但是有能力将这个设想实现的人，是负责系统的首席科学家，依然活着的清水唯。整个系统相当于是她一手建造。她曾经将分析引擎连入伊奈帆的大脑，如果她想——不，就算她不想，在上层的命令下她也不得不去做——她当然能够做出来。就算清水说过这毫无疑问会触及人们道德的底线遭到公众的反对，但是将它隐瞒起来是太轻而易举的事情。斯雷因他自己就是个最好的例子。</p>
                  <p>斯雷因忆起他初次见到清水的时候，那位文静的女子提及自己的研究时微微带着骄傲的语气；他记起她仅仅只是提及六分仪的设想，伊奈帆就毫不客气地打断了她，像是怕她继续说下去会暴露出不应为人所知的深渊所在之处。令人毛骨悚然的战栗沿着脊柱爬上他的后背。他们要伊奈帆的大脑做什么？伊奈帆在系统里能做什么？他们是要让他控制整个系统吗？可是这又有什么意义？伊奈帆固然是战后著名的英雄，但他不过是个小小的尉级军官，地球联合军甚至不愿意给他再高一点的军衔，难道会愿意让他成为至高无上的系统、掌握整个世界吗？这无论如何都说不通。</p>
                  <p>——他只能认为，地球联合上层出于某种未知的理由，想让伊奈帆死。</p>
                  <p>斯雷因怔怔地看着前方，目中呆滞无神，面色却渐渐变得苍白凝重。放在膝上的手握成了拳头，蜷在掌心的指尖却一点点变得冰冷，没了知觉。他许久许久都没有说话，莱艾看着他这样的神情，无奈之下轻轻啧了一声。</p>
                  <p>“……别露出那样的表情，跟见了鬼一样。”她主动放弃追问，“我是觉得你可能会知道点内情才问你的。如果不知道就算了。”</p>
                  <p>莱艾说着往后一靠，语气缓和了些：“最起码我们现在知道上层的人想要那家伙的脑子，这就够了。不是被蒙在鼓里就知道该提防什么。雪小姐因为身份难免有关注不到的地方，你和他关系还不错吧，多留意一下他的事情。”</p>
                  <p>一个刹车。车厢里的屏幕上显示他们已经到了。</p>
                  <p>“我会的。”斯雷因勉强说道，深深呼吸掩饰嗓音里的沙哑。</p>
                  <p>“那就好。”</p>
                  <p>莱艾站起身来，伸了个懒腰，朝着护送车正缓缓开启的门走去。她看上去还是一副无所谓的样子，却刻意将嗓音压得很低，几乎被护送车开门的警报声完全盖住，语气半分不像是在玩笑。</p>
                  <p>“作为潜在犯，作为军人，我们本来就没什么完整的人权。上面有命令下来我们就得做，没有反驳的余地。即使这次我们保住了那家伙的脑子，作为一个潜在犯，他也有太多的机会被随时处决。”</p>
                  <p>莱艾侧过脸，不知是不是灯光的缘故，雪白的面庞上虽然带着笑，看上去却还是格外冷峻。</p>
                  <p>“我们这些潜在犯什么都做不到。”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-bd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-bdc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-post m-post-txt m-post-leftimg">
          <p></p>
          <div class="postinner">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p>“是吗，界塚中尉手术成功，平安无事啊。”</p>
                  <p>屏幕里艾利斯·哈肯宁中将面上带着毫无破绽的平静神色，好像真的对这名年轻军官的康复感到欣慰一样。</p>
                  <p>“非常抱歉。我们抵达的时候手术已经开始了，此后界塚雪少尉一直在手术室外等候。”巴尔查脸上的表情像是有人往他嘴里塞了一只臭虫，“少尉的精神非常紧张，根本没有机会向医务人员传递指令。”</p>
                  <p>“没关系。毕竟给你的命令是‘不能让界塚雪少尉察觉到’，还是有些难了。”哈肯宁转过椅子看向身后的落地窗，营地里的人来来往往像是一串串蚂蚁，映在厚厚的眼镜片上只剩一个个黑点，“从界塚伊奈帆中尉当初正式入伍那件事我就知道，界塚雪少尉是个难缠的人。”</p>
                  <p>“我认为我们不应该在乎手段。只要达到了目的，界塚雪少尉即使要求我们将她弟弟的大脑归还也无济于事。”巴尔查推了推眼镜。</p>
                  <p>“你太小看界塚雪了。”哈肯宁没有回头，“我们如果不择手段，她的反弹也会是不择手段的。先是军方无视人权杀害功勋战斗员，然后系统的真相被暴露，她未必查不出这些。”</p>
                  <p>况且还有那个一直以来就颇有些我行我素的达尔扎娜·马克芭雷吉。他知道马克芭雷吉曾经私自查阅机密的种子岛报告，而以她现在的军阶，有权限查阅的机密只会多不会少。虽然至今仍然没有任何机密被她泄露的迹象，但是他敢说她为了庇护重要的部下什么都做得出来。</p>
                  <p>“我们好不容易将系统建立，不能冒这个险将它的秘密暴露出来。接下来基本按照原定计划就可以了。”</p>
                  <p>哈肯宁站起来，依然看着窗外来来往往的士兵。他们大多神色凝重，脸上有一种紧张——那不是哈肯宁在军中这么多年所见惯了的面对战斗面对敌人的紧张，而是一种新鲜的、紧紧约束着自己的像是用手掐住自己脖子的紧张。他不觉将唇角拉出一道弧度。</p>
                  <p>“界塚伊奈帆是注定会自取灭亡的。我们只需要等着他自我毁灭的那一天，就可以了。”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>晨光透过薄薄的白色窗帘照进病房。</p>
                  <p>斯雷因推开病房门的时候，病房里只有单调的生命监测设备发出的单调滴滴声，节奏不快不慢，他瞥见旁边已经睡过去的雪，轻轻叹了口气。执行完高强度的任务本来就十分疲惫，她还在伊奈帆身边一直守着，偏偏这家伙伤情虽重，抢救回来之后却稳定得很，除了让心电监测仪发出点与其说是催眠曲不如说是钢琴节拍器那样单调无趣的声音来，就没做点任何有建设性的东西来提振姐姐的精神——斯雷因长出一口气，一颗悬着的心放下来，在身后轻轻关上病房门。</p>
                  <p>“……！”没想到这点声响把雪惊醒了。雪整个人从椅子上弹起来，慌张地四处看看，看见是斯雷因才拍拍胸口：“是你啊斯雷因君。”</p>
                  <p>“雪小姐。”斯雷因温和地问好。</p>
                  <p>“没想到我竟然睡着了……”雪揉揉眼睛勉强笑了笑， “你怎么来了？”</p>
                  <p>“我过来给伤口换药。”斯雷因轻描淡写地说，“您要不回去休息一下吧。前两天才执行完任务，又在这里守着他那么久，身体会吃不消的。我替您一会儿。”</p>
                  <p>“我没事的。”雪摆摆手，忍不住又打了个呵欠。</p>
                  <p>“我刚刚问过医生，医生说他的伤情没什么大碍，一时半会儿不会有问题的。”斯雷因又想了想，“雪小姐你一直靠毅力坚持着，但是身体肯定已经支持不住了，不然刚才也不会睡着。万一伊奈帆真的有什么事你又因为太累睡过去了，反而不好吧。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因话说得恳切，雪也无话可说。她苦笑着站起身来，按住隐隐作痛的太阳穴。</p>
                  <p>“那好吧。——啊，抱歉，可能要暂时把你和莱艾酱安排到鞠户大尉的队伍里去了。”</p>
                  <p>“没关系的，您安排就是。”他忽然想起来，“谢谢您那天替我说话。”</p>
                  <p>“这有什么。”雪拍一拍斯雷因的脑袋，“你是我队里的人，怎么会让你为了这些莫须有的理由被他们带去审问。”她清丽而疲倦的面容上带了些许厌恶，娟秀的眉皱在一起，“那些家伙从以前开始就是这么让人讨厌。在新西伯利亚那场战斗之后，奈君的伤还没好全他们就要他入伍，说什么给他一个分析引擎就能弥补他的左眼。一群大人居然还要利用一个孩子，脸皮真是厚。”</p>
                  <p>雪一提起，斯雷因就有些尴尬。</p>
                  <p>“您不记恨……我打伤他的事吗？” </p>
                  <p>雪斜了一眼身边有些窘迫的少年：“记恨啊。不过比起来我更讨厌巴尔查上校那群人。真是奇怪呢，明明你才是敌人，但是我就是更加讨厌他们。”雪若有所思了片刻，然后笑了起来：“大概就是因为你是敌人，以你当时的立场打伤奈君是天经地义的事情，我也就天经地义地该恨你，理性地恨你而不是从感情上恨你。但是那些人……”她摇了摇头，“我不能够接受他们的做法，这是毫无理由的事情，像是女人的直觉一样的东西，大概因此才会更加发自真心改不掉吧。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因松了口气。不管是出于有根据的推测还是纯粹因为直觉，至少雪小姐对那些人是警惕的，那就好。雪没有留意到斯雷因的表情一下子松快下来，提起讨厌的人就像是打开了闸门一样絮絮叨叨说个不停。</p>
                  <p>“真的，我很讨厌他们，他们给我一种无时无刻不想着要利用奈君做些什么的感觉……这感觉真的让我很难受。总觉得他们要做些什么可是却不知道是什么，不知道应该怎么去应对怎么去保护他……”她苦笑，“不，即使我知道了，说不定我也什么都做不到……就像当初被调到其他战区一样……”</p>
                  <p>我们这些潜在犯什么都做不到。</p>
                  <p>莱艾的话蓦然在耳边回响起来，和雪的声音混合在一起。斯雷因有一瞬间的呆怔，没有接上雪的话。雪倒没有留意到的样子，只是伸手又揉了揉他的头发。</p>
                  <p>“奈君就暂时拜托你了。”</p>
                  <p>“是。”斯雷因郑重颔首。</p>
                  <p>她转身推开病房的门，没有留意到斯雷因一瞬间变得锐利的目光——</p>
                  <p>雪是真的太累了，在她睡着的时候伊奈帆被偷偷推出去进行了大脑摘除的手术一切就完了。虽然让雪知道这件事的话确实能够避免这种事情发生，但是她身上已经有太多负担了。这说到底不过是个没有切实根据的猜想，他不能冒着让雪的犯罪系数上升的风险，用说不定并不存在的危险将她推入险境。</p>
                  <p>斯雷因在刚才雪坐着的椅子上坐下，看着伊奈帆安稳的睡颜。他的眼罩被放在床头小桌上，斯雷因拿起来，隐约闻到一点洗涤剂和消毒水的清爽味道，彻底把血液的腥气洗了个干干净净，让斯雷因觉得非常舒服。取而代之盖在伊奈帆左眼上的是一块白色的医用眼罩，少了黑色眼罩那种莫名的也并不适合他的坏人气质，让他的面貌看上去更加显得小了。他的呼吸浅而缓慢，扑到氧气面罩上有薄薄的一层水汽，和着心跳的安定节拍，让人昏昏欲睡——混蛋。斯雷因忍不住想要对床上的伤患发牢骚。这个人是睡神吗，醒着的时候会唱摇篮曲哄人睡觉，睡着了也一样能把人哄睡，难怪雪小姐这么有毅力的人都能睡过去。</p>
                  <p>心电监测仪才不管斯雷因有多少牢骚，依旧坚持不懈地发出鸣叫。</p>
                  <p>斯雷因漫不经心地托着下巴看着伊奈帆，托腮的双手不觉触碰嘴唇，脸上就火辣辣地烧了起来。他并不是第一次被人亲吻——他蓦然想起来自己似乎从来没有主动吻过谁，没有出于非实用的目的和谁接吻。更何况这次的对象可是那个正经过了头的界塚伊奈帆。斯雷因甚至有一瞬间有些怀疑他是不是命中注定要和带着浪漫气息的亲密接触无缘，大脑中却满满地充斥着最后一次与人唇瓣相接那鲜明得过分的丰富记忆。伊奈帆那时理应极度虚弱，捧住他面庞的双手却不给他挣脱的机会，坚决地禁锢住他，仿佛要确认什么要得到什么。他忘不掉那亲吻里濒死和希冀的味道，滚烫地烙在大脑皮层上，几乎让他产生了温情的错觉。</p>
                  <p>斯雷因用力晃了晃脑袋。这种时候他怎么还有闲情雅致想这些。当务之急难道不是要在界塚伊奈帆醒过来之前保护住他那价值连城的大脑么。可恶，你倒是快醒过来啊。只要你醒过来，雪小姐就不会再担心，别人也就拿你没办法了。你可不能就这么任人摆布地一睡不起让我们提心吊胆啊——</p>
                  <p>床上的少年竟然这就动了动，迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼。</p>
                  <p>“你醒了。”斯雷因从妄想中回过神来，伸手按响了床头的呼叫铃，凑到伊奈帆面前，“感觉怎么样？”</p>
                  <p>刚醒过来视野虽然还有些模糊，伊奈帆还是准确捕捉到了凑过来的那张脸。看着那双碧色的眼中掩盖不住的殷切和欣喜，伊奈帆不由得莞尔。他动手摘掉脸上碍事的氧气面罩，深呼吸，感觉自己的脑子彻底清楚了才开口回答。</p>
                  <p>“……还好吧。你怎么在这里？雪姐她们呢？”</p>
                  <p>“雪小姐和莱艾小姐都没事。雪小姐这几天一直在看护你。今天我正好要过来换药，就来替她一会儿，劝她先回去休息了。”斯雷因帮伊奈帆把氧气面罩放到一边，“要坐起来一会儿吗？”</p>
                  <p>“我大概还没那个力气。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆的笑仍有些虚弱，久没说话声音有些沙哑，但是那少见的懒洋洋语气倒是真的——很有精神的样子，居然还会朝他挑眉。斯雷因也忍不住笑起来。病房的门打开了，听到呼叫铃的护士匆匆走了进来，斯雷因于是起身让开，让护士给伊奈帆做检查。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>检查结果一切良好。伊奈帆稍有精神，就是有点饿。斯雷因趁伊奈帆做检查的时候到医院食堂端了碗纯良无害的白粥上来。斯雷因扶着伊奈帆坐起来，把枕头塞在他背后，知道他怕冷还不忘把被子往上拉了拉。虽然毫无必要，但是答应了界塚雪会“好好照顾伊奈帆”的斯雷因还是决定按照雪可能采取的最高等级的护理准则，一口一口悉心吹凉白粥喂到伊奈帆嘴里。伊奈帆一边心安理得地吃着，一边还事无巨细地把作战最后的细节都问了个遍，在听到瑟拉维娅伯爵夫人也被Deucalion军发现并排除之后，才松一口气。</p>
                  <p>“你该早点告诉我扬陆城主是谁的。”斯雷因埋怨道，“不然就不会白费那么多力气在那个骑士身上。”</p>
                  <p>“就算没有继承Aldnoah的启动权，那个火星骑士是敌人作战部队实际的总指挥，也是我们的必须排除的对象。”伊奈帆淡淡地说，忽然微笑，“再说，反正你不是也应对得很好吗。”</p>
                  <p>“哼。”斯雷因不吃表扬这一套，“你都不知道我当时有多紧张。万一他不肯听我废话，你根本不可能偷袭得手。就算雪小姐她们过来支援，他占据高处的优势，我们的隐蔽根本毫无意义。”</p>
                  <p>“事实是你确实牵制住了他的注意力。”伊奈帆偏过头来，温柔地看着他，“我知道你可以，你自己也知道的。”</p>
                  <p>“……所以你就是一直在旁边看戏吗。”</p>
                  <p>“反正当时的你看上去非常帅气。”</p>
                  <p>“喂。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因半是没好气地把一勺粥塞进伊奈帆嘴里。伊奈帆把粥吞下去，有过长的一个停顿没有说话，方才唇边稍有些打趣的神色敛了下去。</p>
                  <p>“赢得一场辩论有两种思路。其一是证明自己是正确的，其二是证明对方是错误的。”伊奈帆再度开口时，语气是久违的条理分明淡淡平和，如同物理课讲师讲解不给学生胡思乱想空间的瑞利散射，“在观点和语言的交锋中，需要整理自己的思想，理解对方的思想，因此实质是思想的交锋。你倾向于寻找对方逻辑中的矛盾，以己之矛攻己之盾地驳倒对方。从以前开始就是这样，再怎么激烈地争论，你都不曾暴露出你的想法。我起初以为你只是不愿意让我知道你的想法而已，对着别人的话也许并不会这样，所以才会一直听你和他说话。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆的叹息几乎微不可察。</p>
                  <p>“可是你把心彻底地锁住了，无论对着谁都一样。”</p>
                  <p>“……”斯雷因别开视线没有回答。举着勺子的时间长了，手有些酸痛。</p>
                  <p>“我并不是想指责你，我也没资格要求你敞开心扉。”伊奈帆合上眼帘，将身体往后一靠埋进柔软的枕头里，“只是稍微觉得有点遗憾。”</p>
                  <p>“……我在想什么真的很重要吗？”</p>
                  <p>“嗯。”伊奈帆淡淡地回答，“你太危险了。假如不明白你在想什么，我可能就会漏看很多重要的征兆，最终造成我不想见到的后果。”</p>
                  <p>“我不会做什么的。”斯雷因皱皱眉，“我不会对你下手，也不会对雪小姐怎么样。”</p>
                  <p>“你未必打得过雪姐。我担心的是另外的人。”</p>
                  <p>“……什么？”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆只是微微一笑，深绯色的眼瞳里光芒摇曳，蕴着几分不太能与唇角上扬的弧度相匹配的忧郁——到底是谁看不透谁啊。</p>
                  <p>“所以最后是你关掉Aldnoah驱动的？还是瑟拉维娅夫人那边？”伊奈帆不做解释，自顾自地转开了话题。</p>
                  <p>“……我还想问你呢。那个吻——”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因尴尬得不得不在某个词后面顿了一下，结果听上去令人尴尬的词语反而更加明显了。他已经尽力尝试用平常心去理解去解释这个人的行动，结果只能是适得其反地让人愈发念念不忘。他有些恼火地把一勺冷粥强行塞进伊奈帆嘴里，要不是伊奈帆及时张开嘴，那勺粥不知道会是糊到他脸上还是洒在他衣襟上。</p>
                  <p>“……是怎么回事。”</p>
                  <p>被满满塞了一口粥还被要求回答问题的少年一脸无辜地看着他，嘴里咀嚼着冷粥，面颊一鼓一鼓。斯雷因心里此时唯有“这家伙绝对是故意的”一个感想。</p>
                  <p>“所以关掉驱动的是你。”伊奈帆不紧不慢地把粥咽下去，好像他根本没感觉到对面的人脑内那根名为“忍耐”的神经濒临绷断，“我当时只是判断自己大概已经失去了行动能力，让你把我抬上去关掉驱动实在是有点困难。虽然我并不是薇瑟皇族，但毕竟是目前已知的唯一一个既有启动因子又有血液接触的人，而你作为曾经的薇瑟骑士也得到过授权。互相补充一下大概还是有可能给你启动权的，有试一试的价值。”</p>
                  <p>很好的理由，就跟斯雷因自己想的一模一样。可是就算斯雷因一直试图这么说服自己，听见伊奈帆这么逻辑分明不留情面地说出来，他倒丝毫没感觉到答对问题的愉悦，反有种不怎么纯正的不甘心情绪。</p>
                  <p>“那你为什么不直接给我血液，还要——”又是一个令人尴尬的停顿，“来这一出。”换了个词。</p>
                  <p>“根据我已经知道的得到启动因子的两种方式，我个人倾向于认为薇瑟皇族正常的授权是提供血液，所以要换一种将它补足。”</p>
                  <p>“……抱歉我的授权是不正常的那种。”两位公主不约而同地选择了最简单粗暴方便快捷的方法。</p>
                  <p>“我怎么知道，所以我都试了。”伊奈帆耸一耸肩，说得理所应当，“再说我确实没什么把握，双管齐下比较保险。”他说着露出如释重负的表情，尽管他肯定只是真诚地觉得“幸好如我所料”，落在斯雷因眼里怎么看都是厚颜无耻地替自己开脱，“我赌对了。”</p>
                  <p>碗里的粥已经不那么烫了，碗壁贴着斯雷因的掌心，温温的刚好。像是伊奈帆面上清浅的笑。</p>
                  <p>“……你果然是个实用主义者。”会为此而心烦意乱的自己简直蠢透了。</p>
                  <p>“多谢称赞。”</p>
                  <p>“我没在夸你！”又是一勺粥往伊奈帆脸上糊过去。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>伊奈帆虽不明白斯雷因怎么突然就有点炸毛的倾向，但还是非常识相地专注于被喂食不再惹他。伊奈帆吃完了粥，想自己拿纸巾抹抹嘴，结果被斯雷因先一步用纸巾胡乱抹了一把，出于世界和平的目的伊奈帆还是没敢抱怨——这样都要生气，要是告诉他自己当时另有图谋的话大概会被当场活生生打死吧。</p>
                  <p>即使直到现在他仍然说不出合乎逻辑的缘由，伊奈帆至少知道自己想要的是些什么——不是什么完成任务，不是什么Aldnoah启动权。谁都不能保证那捉摸不透的爱与忠诚，我只是想确定我自己还活着，想确定你还活着，想比什么都要清楚地感觉到你还在呼吸。这件事比任务更加重要，因为即使没有我，迟早也会有别人找到瑟拉维娅夫人将她杀了，关掉Aldnoah驱动；但是人的生命只有一次，一去不返的唯一一次。所以我不想让任何我想要保护的人死，特别是在我面前。</p>
                  <p>特别是你。</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆看着斯雷因动作麻利地收好碗筷，表情依旧是乌云密布不见半点转晴的意思，忍不住唇角往上一弯。</p>
                  <p>“……你知道吗，淀粉在淀粉酶的作用下水解，会生成麦芽糖，是甜的。”</p>
                  <p>“哈？”斯雷因正低头没事找事地一个个检查伊奈帆的药瓶子，看医生贴在上面的服药指示，闻言头也不回地应了一句。</p>
                  <p>“要尝尝看吗？”</p>
                  <p>“哪来的淀粉，这要怎……？！”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因说着扭过头，一脸怀疑地瞪住伊奈帆，不料伊奈帆已然倾身凑了过来吻住了他。斯雷因的大脑一片空白，唯有一个念头突兀地冒出来——</p>
                  <p>真的，是甜的。</p>
                  <p>这个吻轻如羽毛，带着细腻的清甜味道，在舌尖萦绕不散。斯雷因呆呆地看着伊奈帆从容不迫地靠回身后的枕头上，晨光透过病房浅色的窗帘落进来，给穿着白色病号服的少年勾上一道纤细的光边，整个人恍若笼罩在一片彻底的纯白色光芒之中。伊奈帆没有说任何解释任何借口任何若无其事转移话题的言语，眼瞳澄明通透没有一丝雾霭，只是坦率地，不闪躲也不心虚，静默温柔地注视着他。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-bd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-bdc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-post m-post-txt m-post-leftimg">
          <p></p>
          <div class="postinner">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p>半个月后。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>看着独自前来的斯雷因清水挑了挑眉，意味深长地笑笑却什么也没说，故作自然地拨了拨额前的碎发，等斯雷因在扫描台上躺好之后推开扫描室的门。</p>
                  <p>“您上次的建议非常好，我们试着做了些改进。”她调整了一下扫描仪旁边新安装上的一个小显示器，“显示器在这个角度可以吗？”</p>
                  <p>“嗯，能看清。”</p>
                  <p>“为了防止出错，所以按键板上只有两个按键，对应答案‘是’和‘否’。答题后会自动切换到下一题。如果需要修改答案的话告诉我就可以了，我会在控制台把题目切换回去。”清水演示了一下，然后递给斯雷因一个小小的按键板，又忍不住笑，“特洛耶特先生还真是为界塚中尉着想。”</p>
                  <p>“他读题太慢了，浪费时间浪费体力。”斯雷因躺在扫描台上，自己试了试按键板，强迫自己的余光不要瞟过去看清水脸上意味深长的表情免得脸上发烫，“我自己来做问卷比较省时间。”</p>
                  <p>“说起来今天界塚中尉没有来呢。”清水故意笑着说。</p>
                  <p>“他出任务的时候腿骨折了，还在养伤呢。”</p>
                  <p>“这样啊。”清水笑得眉眼弯弯，重复了一遍刚才的话，“特洛耶特先生真的很为界塚中尉着想呢。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因无可奈何地看着清水笑着旋身出去了。这种情况下他还能说什么，只会越描越黑吧。他看见清水回到隔壁的控制室在控制台前坐下，于是将注意力重新集中到显示着问卷题目的显示屏上。他闭上眼睛，深呼吸，隐约听到扫描仪运作的细微声音。再次睁开眼睛的时候，那双的翡翠色眼眸澄明得几乎冰冷。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>系统第一次投入实战应用就大获成功。敌方火星骑士死亡，扬陆城机能完全停止，百分之七十以上的敌军阵亡，其余被俘。尽管在扬陆城攻略战中依靠界塚伊奈帆中尉拥有的Aldnoah启动权有了极大的便利，从整体上来说仍然是由系统压制住了战局，对敌军进行了彻底的镇压。地球联合政府开始部署下一步的作战，派遣人员对当地警察进行培训以适应以系统为核心的管理模式，并召回Deucalion独立部队，在下一次作战之前作为治安管理预备军，对日本警方进行支援。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>“哟，你回来了。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因从研究所回到总部的时候伊奈帆正坐在桌前写详细的作战报告，稍稍侧过脸和他打了声招呼，继续专注于撰写报告书。伊奈帆是现场的指挥官，并且亲自完成了关闭Aldnoah驱动、抹杀火星骑士的关键任务，他的报告对未来的作战具有重要的参考价值，他已经写了好几天了。斯雷因走到伊奈帆身后，靠在伊奈帆坐着的椅子的椅背上，从他背后看他写的报告。</p>
                  <p>“拐杖那么好玩？”伊奈帆余光瞟见斯雷因正拿着他放在一边的拐杖晃来晃去，敲着地板，伤脑筋地按住额头。</p>
                  <p>“是啊，比轮椅好玩多了。”斯雷因认真地回答，视线没有离开电脑屏幕。毕竟伤筋动骨一百天，一时半会儿好不了，伊奈帆又嫌轮椅麻烦，于是成天拄着拐杖。从各种各样的角度而言，笨重的轮椅的可玩性确实不如拐杖。</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆揉了揉有些酸的眼睛：“一个人去给系统升级，还顺利吧。”</p>
                  <p>“我又不是小孩。雪小姐把我送到研究所门口，你难道还指望我在研究所里迷路不成？”</p>
                  <p>“没给清水小姐添麻烦吧。那个问卷题集很长的。”</p>
                  <p>“没有。而且以后你都可以不用去了。”</p>
                  <p>闻言伊奈帆扭过头来，一副怀疑的表情看着斯雷因。斯雷因回以莫名其妙的目光。</p>
                  <p>“清水小姐找了个显示器放在旁边显示题目，让我自己按按键做问卷，超级方便——你别告诉我你打算读一辈子题目。”</p>
                  <p>“……那真是可喜可贺。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆看上去好像真的觉得很遗憾的样子，转头回去继续写报告。斯雷因朝天翻白眼，把一直拿在手上玩的拐杖放回原位，扫了一眼伊奈帆在写的报告书。</p>
                  <p>“还差多少？”</p>
                  <p>“差不多了。”伊奈帆敲掉几个字，半个脑子负责和斯雷因对话，四分之一个脑子思考着他的报告要怎么写，还剩下四分之一个脑子，正在研究以他目前这个心不在焉、写两个字删三个字的状态，到底算不算是“差不多了”。</p>
                  <p>斯雷因读着伊奈帆屏幕上的内容，忽然想起来什么：“你打算怎么写最后关闭Aldnoah驱动的作战？”</p>
                  <p>“当然是说你把我拖到驱动面前关掉了它啊。”</p>
                  <p>“那就好。”斯雷因非常高兴伊奈帆的脸皮似乎没有他想象中那么厚，然后又饶有兴趣地追问，“你这样造假的话，犯罪系数不会上升吗？”</p>
                  <p>“只要没到300就行。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆继续装作自己在字斟句酌地敲键盘。斯雷因探头凑过来接着看他的报告，很有分寸地没有靠到伊奈帆身上，但是距离掌握得不那么好，总让伊奈帆觉得这人若即若离地在他身边晃荡——是他的体温透过空气传过来？还是他的动作带起了微微的风？抑或是听上去就像是伪科学的某种超自然电波？他发觉自己很难在这种情况下集中注意力，再这么写两个字删三个字，他的报告就要被他删完了。</p>
                  <p>“……你看完没有？”伊奈帆尽量使自己的声音听上去非常耐心，不像是要赶走人的样子。</p>
                  <p>“……看完了。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因到底还是领会了伊奈帆的意思，直起身子，在宿舍里漫无目的地踱着步子转起圈来。伊奈帆低低的舒了一口气，又深深呼吸，房间里重新响起轻快敲击键盘的声音，明快又愉悦。斯雷因随手一勾从伊奈帆床头捞过来一本书，翻了几页。</p>
                  <p>“说起来，最近有人来找你吗？开审查会什么的。”</p>
                  <p>“什么审查会？”伊奈帆好不容易重整旗鼓，闻言转过身。</p>
                  <p>“具体内容不清楚。是关于上次在埃及作战你受伤的事情，说是怀疑我故意对你造成伤害。”斯雷因合上没看两页的书，耸耸肩，按照当时对方的说辞说道。他主动提起这件事就不是为了在伊奈帆追问的时候糊弄过去。“在你被抢救的时候来了两个军官要把我带去审查，但是雪小姐不同意。他们后来又改了主意，说等你醒过来之后再说。直到现在还没有再得到消息。”</p>
                  <p>“……哦。”伊奈帆沉默了一会儿。他又打了几个字，敲击键盘的动作再次停了下来，“别在意。可能是觉得你没什么问题就决定不审查了吧。”</p>
                  <p>听起来伊奈帆自己都不像是不在意的样子。斯雷因不易察觉地微微勾起唇角，露出一个满意的笑。</p>
                  <p>“总之，要是哪天通知你去的话请务必容我陪同前往，给我一个给自己辩白的机会。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因装模作样地把右手放在胸前一副恭恭敬敬的姿态鞠躬，俨然他当年尚且是火星骑士的时候那样，躬身的时候额前的碎发垂落，遮住那双如若澈冷寒潭的碧眸——</p>
                  <p>他曾经手握重兵，曾经呼风唤雨，却依旧没能实现公主的愿望最终败得彻底；而如今他只不过是一个潜在犯，被当成可能失控的野兽戒备着管理着，在轰然碾压过来的世界的巨轮之下、在巨轮的缝隙之中生存着。可是界塚伊奈帆和斯雷因·特洛耶特不一样，他是英雄，而不应该是巨轮之下这一端的人。斯雷因只能用尽一切——哪怕加起来仍然微不足道——去保护面前的这个人，哪怕是要利用他对自己的关心。</p>
                  <p>“我知道了。”伊奈帆无奈地说，“但是你至少要给我点信任吧，我又不会诬赖你。”</p>
                  <p>“两个人的说服力比一个人总是高一点吧。”</p>
                  <p>“那还可以叫做串供。”</p>
                  <p>“串供的话犯罪系数可是会上升的。这一点他们总不会查不出来吧。”</p>
                  <p>“我可以说那是因为我刚从埃及执行完危险的任务回来，还没恢复。”</p>
                  <p>“……算你厉害。”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>刚回到日本的时候Deucalion全体都接受了一次强制心理状态检查。结果自然是上至指挥官下至战斗人员，犯罪系数或多或少都有增长，其中更是以多次执行任务的几个小队为甚。伊奈帆几乎是不容半点解释和抗议就把犯罪系数刚过80的姐姐推到了心理咨询室交给耶贺赖医生，也不管自己作为对火星骑士的直接执行者，色相浑浊得一塌糊涂。如果不是因为在观察期内他的犯罪系数有好转的倾向，恐怕界塚雪会把他连人带拐杖扔进心理康复中心。</p>
                  <p>系统似乎真的给人类带来了福音，一切都在往好的方向转变。地球联合军总参谋部根据界塚伊奈帆上交的报告制定了更有针对性的作战计划，各地陆续开展对火星骑士的作战，各战线一片形势大好。尽管有“犯罪系数超过120就不可逆转”的说法，包括伊奈帆在内，有不少潜在犯的犯罪系数出现了一定程度的下降，社会整体的犯罪系数平均值也迎来了一个平缓的下降时期。</p>
                  <p>对此有分析认为，在系统投入使用的初期，人们对新型管理模式的不适应、不信任，以及被诊断为潜在犯的恐慌和抗拒，正好都直接地反映在了犯罪系数之中；而随着系统的平稳运行，影响社会安定的潜在犯得到管理或处决，占据地球领土引起局部地区动荡的火星骑士被逐渐消灭、行星间关系因此得以改善，人们度过了最为艰难的适应磨合期，进入了稳定期。甚至有乐观者认为，随着社会不安定因素被逐渐消除和心理治疗的普及，人们会更加了解系统、接纳系统，到那时，世界就会迎来真正的和平与幸福。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>“哪有那么容易世界和平。”</p>
                  <p>清水一脸头痛地苦笑。她看着拄着拐杖一瘸一拐走过来的伊奈帆，和特地放慢脚步陪着他的斯雷因，如果不是因为眼下还有重要的事情，她一定会忍不住打趣一番。她站起身拉过来身边的一把椅子，伊奈帆还没来得及婉拒斯雷因就道了声谢，把椅子拉到伊奈帆身边半是扶着半是强迫他坐下来。</p>
                  <p>“我们收到好几份报告，说是犯罪系数的测定出了问题。”清水将几张纸递给伊奈帆，“有的只是犯罪系数突然有了很大的偏差，有的可是警察面对着货真价实的实行犯，然而Dominator就是不肯启动。”</p>
                  <p>“我听说了，问题好像很严重。”伊奈帆很快将报告书中的内容浏览了一遍，传给了斯雷因。斯雷因看见抬头盖着“极密”的印章，可是当着清水的面又不好提醒伊奈帆自己应该避嫌，只得低头浏览报告书的内容。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p></p>
                  <blockquote>
                    <p>
                      <em>『机密报告·UGP2018001387285』</em>
                    </p>
                    <p>
                      <em>（前略）</em>
                    </p>
                    <p>
                      <em>……对该实行犯实行逮捕过程中，Dominator持续显示犯人的犯罪系数低于100，无法启动。为确保群众生命安全，现场指挥官绪方警部下令使用常规手段强行展开逮捕行动。由于按照规定，现场警察未携带其他武器，只得以Dominator代替警棍对手持利刃的犯人实行抓捕。过程中2名警察受伤，其中轻伤1名，……</em>
                    </p>
                    <p>
                      <em>（后略）</em>
                    </p>
                  </blockquote>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>“研究所派了人去检查，后来对外声称是因为生体扫描仪器的软件出现了bug。”清水白皙的面庞上挂着一双黑眼圈，显得格外憔悴，“实际上问题在于系统自身。具体来说，是外围思考回路和系统中枢产生了冲突。”</p>
                  <p>“这怎么可能？”斯雷因脱口而出，“系统明明才刚刚升级。”</p>
                  <p>而且外围思考回路——难道是他？</p>
                  <p>“可能就是在升级的过程中出了问题吧。”清水轻轻叹了口气，“前段时间还有报道说社会犯罪系数平均值下降什么的……我们现在怀疑这可能也是因为系统这次升级的结果。”</p>
                  <p>“我听说上一次升级的时候采用了另外的答题方法，会不会是这个原因？” 伊奈帆冷静地说。</p>
                  <p>“理论上应该是不会的。”清水疲倦地摇摇头，“这之前我们自己做过实验，已经排除了所有的干扰因素，最终检查的误差值也在合理范围之内。现在所里的其他研究人员正在分析。”她回身拿起那本他们两个都非常熟悉的题集，递给伊奈帆，“所以我才会这么匆忙地请二位来。以我们现在的技术能力，找到思考回路中具体问题所在太花时间。既然是外围思考回路的问题，只能重新读取解析思考回路，以上一次升级之后备份的系统为基础重新升级。”</p>
                  <p>“好的，我明白了。”伊奈帆接过题集。斯雷因站起身，准备再次进行扫描。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>“系统故障？这是怎么回事？”闻言蕾穆丽娜险些打翻手里的茶盏，急急地问库兰卡恩，“难道是斯雷因……”</p>
                  <p>“应该不是。界塚中尉刚刚发来信息，说一切正常。”库兰卡恩安慰道。</p>
                  <p>“这就好。”轮椅上的少女这才松了口气，放下手里的茶杯，却还是不敢懈怠地往后靠到椅背上。即位之后蕾穆丽娜不得不在国事上花费大量的时间和精力，双腿的治疗自然放到了第二位。幸而在库兰卡恩的领导下轨道骑士们尚算尽忠职守，她还能够保证最基本的康复训练，在出席正式场合的时候能够自如地行走，但是平时没有必要的时候大多数时候还是依靠轮椅。</p>
                  <p>“联合政府已经采取了应急措施。”库兰卡恩继续说，将两张纸递给蕾穆丽娜，“现在的问题是这个。目前薇瑟国内虽然还没有收到类似的报告，但是在找出原因之前，恐怕不能排除也会出现这种情况的可能性。”</p>
                  <p>“犯罪系数的测定出错……”蕾穆丽娜读着报告书的内容，蹙紧秀眉，“姐夫，会不会是中枢的问题？”</p>
                  <p>蕾穆丽娜这样的称呼让库兰卡恩有一刻的恍惚。他抬起头，浅蓝色的瞳对上蕾穆丽娜那双带着温柔的忧虑的海蓝色眼眸。</p>
                  <p>库兰卡恩尽力笑了一笑。</p>
                  <p>“我没事的，蕾穆丽娜。我……”</p>
                  <p>“蕾穆丽娜陛下。库兰卡恩殿下。”</p>
                  <p>一个娇小的身影从门口闪进来，打断了库兰卡恩的话。听见侍女长轻声的呼唤蕾穆丽娜转过头，埃德尔丽泽站在门口，向她屈膝。</p>
                  <p>“怎么了，埃德尔丽泽？”</p>
                  <p>能干而忠诚的侍女长少有地露出了难色。库兰卡恩心领神会地朝其他侍从们挥了挥手，转眼间他们就一声不响地退了个干干净净。埃德尔丽泽用力抿一抿唇，似乎要下一个很大的决心。蕾穆丽娜有些疑惑，然而很快就从她的神情里猜出了几分。已是皇宫侍女长的埃德尔丽泽向来注重仪表，此时却攥紧了熨烫得平整的裙摆将它揉出无数褶皱。她迟疑片刻，然后松开了被她攥皱的裙摆。</p>
                  <p>蕾穆丽娜不觉自己已经咬住了下唇。埃德尔丽泽深呼吸，声音微颤。</p>
                  <p>“……她……<strong>那位</strong>女王想要见您。”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>『记忆』</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“恭候各位多时了。”</p><p>库兰卡恩朝着来人微微躬身行礼，抬起脸来的时候脸上的微笑是最为得体的贵族风范，浅蓝色的眼眸中却透出沉沉的疲倦与黯淡。他和伊奈帆短暂地握了手，想要接手替蕾穆丽娜推轮椅，伊奈帆只是不动声色地避开了。人际关系向来不是伊奈帆最擅长的领域，更何况是这样的事情。他不知道应当同库兰卡恩说些什么，只是单纯地希望这位心灵疲惫的亲王殿下能够稍事休息，身体上的劳累之流，让他代劳就好。</p><p>“姐夫。”</p><p>蕾穆丽娜留意到库兰卡恩片刻的失神，轻声唤他。库兰卡恩回过神来，勉强笑笑：“她就在里面，二位请吧。”</p><p>厚重的门无声地滑开。宽阔的宫殿里，一位金发的少女坐在床上，静静眺望着落地窗外不知何处的风景。寝殿里富丽堂皇，伊奈帆还是敏锐地捕捉到床头贴着拉丁文标签的瓶瓶罐罐和挂吊瓶的铁架——尽管那上面现在空空如也。</p><p>听见有人进来的声音，艾瑟依拉姆回过头来，嫣然一笑。</p><p> </p><p>“我其实没事的。”艾瑟依拉姆笑容明朗，拢一拢披散的金色长发，“医生强烈要求我要静养，所以让我成天呆在床上，吃药也只是调整身体的状态方便手术而已。”</p><p>埃德尔丽泽端上精致的点心，斟好茶水。艾瑟依拉姆轻快地起身将他们迎到会客室的沙发上，行动轻快自如，正如她方才说的那样健康无恙。她仍旧穿着白色的长裙，不知道是不是因为她没有穿着伊奈帆熟悉的那身夸张礼服，伊奈帆无端觉得她比起他上次见面的时候消瘦了不少。库兰卡恩坐在她身边握着她的手，目光中的黯然恍惚怎么也掩饰不住。艾瑟依拉姆何曾不知晓丈夫的心思，纤细的十指轻轻回握。</p><p>她看向蕾穆丽娜，祖母绿宝石一般的眼眸变得温柔：“你回来了。”</p><p>蕾穆丽娜才端起一杯茶，送到唇边又停下，放在膝上。</p><p>“我回来了。”蕾穆丽娜咬了咬唇瓣，踌躇片刻，“皇姐，你真的要……”</p><p>蕾穆丽娜没有说完，但是谁都知道下文是什么。她是艾瑟依拉姆的异母妹妹，和她流着一样的皇族的血，在感情上却又不相称地疏远冷淡。只有她才能问出他们所有人都想问却又问不出的问题。艾瑟依拉姆垂下眼帘，柔柔笑了。</p><p>“嗯。”她轻声说，看着自己和库兰卡恩交叠的双手。</p><p>“什么时候？”</p><p>“三天之后。”</p><p>“这么快？”蕾穆丽娜掩饰不住吃惊。</p><p>“是啊。”艾瑟依拉姆依旧温和地微笑，几乎听不出她即将奔赴死地，“系统其他的准备工作很快就能够完成，为了尽快解决那些反叛骑士的问题，越早投入使用越好。你们这么快就能赶到薇瑟，我真的很高兴——和你们相处的时间更多了。”</p><p>“三天之后，皇姐你就会成为系统的一部分吗？”</p><p>艾瑟依拉姆沉静颔首。库兰卡恩握住她的手指一紧。</p><p>“我不明白。这就不能全部交给电脑吗？”蕾穆丽娜困惑地摇头，“我听界塚中尉说，那位六分仪博士已经给系统设计了非常完整的程序，皇姐你完全可以交给程序来做啊。”</p><p>艾瑟依拉姆温柔地看着她：“不管怎么说，电脑的思路还是不够灵活柔软，更何况是善恶的判断这么暧昧不明的事情，为了系统运行的完善性，必须要有人类的思维从中调和，在遇到棘手的问题的时候做出决断。所以，系统需要人类的大脑。”她浅浅微笑，“可是让别人摘除大脑、从此与外界的世界断绝关系的话实在是太残酷了。所以让我来就好。”</p><p>“那斯雷因呢？”闻言蕾穆丽娜急切地问，“界塚中尉说你要让他……”</p><p>“斯雷因不会有事的。”艾瑟依拉姆忙安慰道，“他是作为系统的辅助，只需要他的思考回路，用电脑进行模拟运算。也就是做些像是心理测试的问卷就可以了，不用让他去死。”</p><p>“瑟拉姆小姐。”</p><p>伊奈帆蓦然出声，声线沉静淡漠，目光状似无意地落在库兰卡恩身上。</p><p>“既然如此，你为什么不用一样的方法？没有必要一定要摘除大脑吧。”</p><p>“伊奈帆先生。”艾瑟依拉姆的声音也是同样的沉静。她握住库兰卡恩冰冷的手指，可是她自己的手也并没有什么温度，“思考回路并不代表人格，不代表灵魂。无论再怎么精细地去模拟人类，电脑的思考都是比人类僵硬得多，这一点你应该比我明白。程序依赖学习和经验，只有真正的人类才会做出‘不一样’的决定。”</p><p>这样的追问是多么残忍，刨根究底不留退路，让她不得不揭露出让他们所有人都无计可施的缘由。可是库兰卡恩希望她反悔，界塚伊奈帆也希望她反悔，期盼着这么去问了她就会重新考虑，会感到害怕，期盼着再问一次她的答案就会改变。只有真正的人类会做出和平常不一样不像自己的决定，可是人类也会固执己见，甚至不像程序会报错停止，而是沉默地，不回头地继续下去。</p><p>她的视线越过库兰卡恩的肩头看向窗外，看向薇瑟的风景。她看见鳞次栉比的高楼，看见温暖的万家灯火中人影晃动，看见漆黑的夜空里有点点星光。她恍惚想起小的时候看见的景色，每当大地上掀起沙尘暴，风沙就会将低矮的房屋、空旷的街道尽数掩埋。那时她只知道她的生命她的血脉都属于这颗行星，她终有一天要继承祖父身上肩负着的整颗星球的人的希冀。可幼小的她看着滚滚的尘浪，觉得迷茫。她要怎么去抵抗这样的风沙？她要怎么保护她的臣民？她是那么渺小，只要她踏出坚固安全的皇宫一步，就会被沙尘彻底掩埋。她不知道自己应该做些什么，应该用什么样的姿态，才能撑起那将要落在她身上的重责。</p><p>“我并不是多么有才能的君主，能够为薇瑟、为这两颗星球做的事情非常有限。我只能去以我的力量做我力所能及的事情，即使不是最完美的答案我也必须要去选择。”艾瑟依拉姆的声音有些恍惚空洞，“现在的我只能依赖这个系统，而它需要一个大脑；我有资格处置的，也唯有我自己的大脑。这是我作为薇瑟的女王最后的责任。今后的薇瑟帝国，就托付给蕾穆丽娜了。”</p><p>轮椅上的少女早有心理准备，并未表现出惊讶。她握紧手里的茶杯，克制嗓音的微颤，如同为自己说出判决。</p><p>“……是让我成为皇姐的替身吗。”</p><p>祖母绿色的眼眸中流露出温柔与悲伤，期待与歉疚。</p><p>“不，你要作为薇瑟的皇女继承皇位，成为薇瑟帝国的第二位女王。”</p><p>蕾穆丽娜一怔，杯中的茶水不知什么时候泼出了些许，凉凉地在手上流淌。</p><p>“我不希望你永远都是那个不存在的第二皇女，不希望你度过不属于你的人生，承受不属于你的爱与恨。你要以你自己的名字，戴上薇瑟女王的冠冕，继承薇瑟的威光。”</p><p>尽管是在休养中，艾瑟依拉姆仍旧衣装得宜，虽没有戴着出席正式场合的冠冕，埃德尔丽泽还是认真地要求她戴上象征身份的一顶小皇冠。她起身走到蕾穆丽娜身前，裙摆无声地拂过地面。艾瑟依拉姆在妹妹身前屈膝蹲下，取下妹妹的发圈，将自己头顶那顶小小的水晶皇冠为妹妹郑重戴上。她捧住蕾穆丽娜的面颊，一直微笑着，眼眸中已然有晃动的水光。</p><p>“对不起。我明知道你对皇族的遗恨，最终还是要用这个身份将你束缚住，将沉重的负担托付给你。我不是个好姐姐。”</p><p>“是啊。”蕾穆丽娜喃喃道，艰难地展露笑颜，“皇姐你真残忍。”</p><p>——任意妄为地拯救她的生命，任意妄为地原谅她的怨恨，甚至不给她任何埋怨的理由。</p><p>“斯雷因的事情也拜托你了。”艾瑟依拉姆看向伊奈帆，“还有伊奈帆先生。蕾穆丽娜远在火星难免顾及不到，恐怕还是要麻烦你。”</p><p>“……我知道。”伊奈帆凝视着她，“一直都是这样的。”</p><p>“斯雷因是系统的辅助，所以他们不能让他死——这就是我能够为他做的最后一点事情了。”艾瑟依拉姆的眼中第一次出现了惘然，“我不知道斯雷因的愿望是生还是死，可是一旦死去就再也无法选择复活，只要活着尚且还就有选择死的自由。更何况我无论如何都希望他活下去。”</p><p>“我会让他活下去。”那是他自己的愿望。不说尽力，是不留退路的承诺。</p><p>艾瑟依拉姆展颜浅笑，放开蕾穆丽娜，在最后的最后，回身看向一直在她身侧的，她的丈夫。他明明那么年轻，她还记得在多年前的那一次重逢时他看上去是那么高大挺拔，她踩着鞋跟细细的高跟鞋，才刚刚比他的肩高那么一些；此时他却弓着脊背，无力地十指交叉抵住额头维持住最后的坚不可摧。明明是他一直在做她的盾牌，她一直觉得愧疚心疼；可是艾瑟依拉姆恍惚间想起不久之前，竟是她挺身而出维护他的尊严他的名声，向群臣郑重宣布这一切都是她自己的选择而非库兰卡恩的唆使，在所有人面前认可他那本不需要澄清的忠诚。真是讽刺，她终于也有了能够保护他的一天，尽管那也全都是因为她不得不做出的选择。</p><p>“我不是为了说再见才和你们见面的。”她站起身，朝着库兰卡恩走过去，“我不会说再见，至少不是现在。从今以后的我活在系统里，而系统无处不在。在系统里我能够看到你们每一个人，会一直一直在你们的身边陪伴着你们。”</p><p>她的脚步没有分毫晃动，右手不知觉地紧紧攥着左手无名指上纤细的一圈白金戒指，似是要将它从手指上取下来却又不忍。库兰卡恩再也忍耐不住站了起来，抓住她的手阻止她取下戒指的动作。</p><p>“我知道。”库兰卡恩的声音有些沙哑。</p><p>“……要托付给你的事情，你都明白的。”艾瑟依拉姆轻垂眼眸，看着库兰卡恩手上那枚和她的一模一样的戒指在盈满水光的视界里扭曲，“我没有别的请求，只有一样。请一定要尽可能久地活下去。一定要活下去。”</p><p>库兰卡恩静静地点了点头。艾瑟依拉姆听见埃德尔丽泽低低的啜泣声，眨一眨眼，大颗滚烫的泪水沿着面颊的曲线滚落，她却展颜一笑。她不再看着库兰卡恩，因为他全然明白她的心意，她亦懂得他的懂得。她看着蕾穆丽娜和伊奈帆，笑容温柔和婉。</p><p>“我会一直陪着你们。”她重复道，“直到你们生命的尽头。”</p><p> </p><p>直到这个世界不再需要她的时候。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-bd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-bdc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-post m-post-txt m-post-leftimg">
          <p></p>
          <div class="postinner">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p>斯雷因关掉终端上显示着伊奈帆犯罪系数的窗口，一双碧眸犹如化不开的冷冽坚冰。莱艾没过问理由就替他弄来了界塚雪作为监视官的一部分权限，用来实时监控伊奈帆的犯罪系数，即使如此她的犯罪系数还是保持在令人钦佩的稳定数值。然而伊奈帆的犯罪系数在短暂的下降之后一步步回升，最终停在一个岌岌可危的数值上，距离处决标准一步之遥。斯雷因每天都心惊肉跳，伊奈帆自己却恍若毫无察觉。</p>
                  <p>是其他人的思考回路的干涉吗？斯雷因不太有把握。伊奈帆从来没有说过到底有多少个和他一样的思考回路提供者，他不知道自己那一份思考回路能多大程度影响整个系统的判断，但这毕竟是个机会。界塚雪做不到，莱艾·阿里亚修做不到，只有斯雷因·特洛耶特能够触及并篡改系统的核心，施下给界塚伊奈帆的加护咒语。</p>
                  <p>——每一个问题，每一次判断，每一种进退维谷的困境，一旦加上了“界塚伊奈帆”这个限定条件，就无条件地将计算结果清零，将所有的色彩洗净，只留下无可挑剔的纯白。</p>
                  <p>不给任何人以“潜在犯”为借口触碰他的机会。</p>
                  <p>斯雷因坐在伊奈帆的床上装模作样地捧着一本书，目光偷偷摸摸地从书页顶上朝坐在床的另一头捧着平板电脑看书的伊奈帆瞄过去。他似乎没留意到自己刚才正躲在书后面查他的犯罪系数。斯雷因想要松一口气，不忘状似无意地把书本竖起来挡住脸。</p>
                  <p>“在看什么？”伊奈帆看着平板，头也不抬地问，“我脸上粘东西了？”</p>
                  <p>“……没什么，发呆而已。”斯雷因的谎话说得轻车熟路。</p>
                  <p>“看着我发呆？”伊奈帆把那个“我”字咬得很重。</p>
                  <p>“不然呢，我面前这个方向除了你还有点看头，也就没别的东西了。”朝天翻的白眼也格外真挚。</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆听到这一句，才把头抬起来，深绯色的独眼中有着点愉快的吃惊。</p>
                  <p>“多谢称赞。难得听到你说真心话。”</p>
                  <p>“没有必要的时候为什么要说违心话。还有那根本不算称赞。”</p>
                  <p>“那什么时候才是有必要的？”</p>
                  <p>“——怎么可能告诉你。”好险，差点就被这个人绕进去，跟他说话真是一点都不能松懈。斯雷因瞪了伊奈帆一眼，对面的人露出了好似非常遗憾的表情，方才那点愉悦的笑仍然挂在脸上。斯雷因怎么看怎么觉得对方似乎占了自己的便宜，可又模糊地感觉不出到底是哪里占了他什么样的便宜，想要反击都无处下手。斯雷因叹一口气，在伊奈帆依然兴趣盎然的观察的目光中低下头，试图将注意力集中在手里的书上，余光却忍不住还是往面前“唯一具有观察价值的对象”上瞟，看着他无遮无拦地也在观察自己。</p>
                  <p>房间里的家具少之又少，只是这可难不倒曾经能把监狱牢房改造成图书馆的界塚中尉。斯雷因看着亲眼看着他床头堆着的书随着界塚雪每一次来探望而增加，最后整整齐齐地在墙边堆了一排，晚上睡觉的时候他就在剩下的大半张床上一动不动地侧身躺着，朝着斯雷因这边的方向，睡颜安稳得好像并不觉得这有任何不方便的地方——于是伊奈帆的床铺就成了一个阅览室。尽管斯雷因大可以从他床头拿了书就回到几步远外自己的床上坐着看，可不知怎的他还是更愿意坐在伊奈帆的床头，霸占掉他半个床位。在这个时候，伊奈帆通常会拿着自己的平板电脑，和斯雷因面对面地坐在床的另一头，看看电子书或者处理军队的日常事务。军官宿舍的床不大，也就两米见方，旁边又被书挤占了些位置，两个大男生不得不用有些别扭的姿势或是抱膝或是盘腿坐着。时间长了坐得累了，动作松动，难免碰到对方。起初斯雷因还觉得有些不好意思，会主动把腿再收一收；渐渐地，干脆直接抵到伊奈帆的腿上，反而坐得稳当舒适。伊奈帆更是坐得自然，既不抗拒斯雷因靠过来，自己有时候也会主动挨过去。最后两个人越挨越近，床头床尾反倒空出一块。</p>
                  <p>“咚咚。”</p>
                  <p>在伊奈帆就要笑出来的前一秒有人敲门。伊奈帆比斯雷因更快一步地放下手里的电脑滑下床，以比普通人还要敏捷的动作穿上鞋子，还有些步伐不稳地抢在斯雷因之前一歪一歪往门口走了过去。斯雷因看着就觉得不怎么放心，也跟了上去。伊奈帆打开门。斯雷因一眼认出来人正是上次在医院见到的两名军官，下意识上前一步试图将他们和伊奈帆隔开。伊奈帆却依旧拦在他前面。</p>
                  <p>“巴尔查上校。”伊奈帆的嗓音依旧沉静，有一丝细微的紧绷，“有什么事吗？”</p>
                  <p>“斯雷因·特洛耶特。”巴尔查推了推眼镜，开门见山，“根据调查，你涉嫌篡改系统思考回路，违反了《太阳系行星间共同管理条例》第四章第七十二条。薇瑟女王已向联合政府提出了抗议。”</p>
                  <p>听见巴尔查的前半句话斯雷因脑海中只有“这么快？”一个念头，甚至没有细想他们为什么不是为了上次的审查而来。然而当他提及蕾穆丽娜的时候斯雷因又是一惊。他飞快地瞥了伊奈帆一眼，面前伊奈帆只留给他一个辨不明意味的冰冷扑克脸，像是能够替他挡住一切的一道铁壁。过去与火星骑士的多方周旋早就让斯雷因练就了喜怒不形于色的本领，他只是淡漠地看着对面的两名军官，等着对方亮出底牌。少年碧色的眼中没有慌张，倒是令巴尔查想起上次他说若要审查悉听尊便的神情。</p>
                  <p>“根据本条例，薇瑟女王要求将你引渡至薇瑟接受调查。”巴尔查几乎是马上打断了想要开口的伊奈帆，厚厚的眼镜遮住眼底几乎呼之欲出的“如我所料”的嘲讽意味，“另外界塚中尉，薇瑟方面同时对你的监管提出了质疑，强烈要求你一同接受调查。”</p>
                  <p>“我会配合。”毫无迟疑地伊奈帆淡淡回答。</p>
                  <p>“不，联合政府并不认为你有必要接受调查，正在同薇瑟方面进行谈判。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆冷静地颔首：“那么，根据《第二次行星间战争停战协定》，斯雷因·特洛耶特的直接监护人是我。他的行动必须在我的直接监视下，因此我申请同行。”</p>
                  <p>“根据《太阳系行星间共同管理条例》，你现在的身份是潜在犯，这就意味着我们必须再派出一名监视官陪同。”巴尔查皱眉，“另外，我们有充足的理由拒绝薇瑟让你接受调查的要求。这关系到联合政府与薇瑟之间的外交原则，不能因为你一个人不在乎接受审查，就给薇瑟留下将来提出无理要求的借口。”</p>
                  <p>“如果你们真的要考虑外交关系的话，按照停战协定办事才是最好的。”伊奈帆的声音不带感情却针锋相对，“我前往薇瑟只是为了执行监护任务，与是否接受审查没有关系。”</p>
                  <p>“那么也请按照流程提出正式申请。”一直没有说话的另一位军官又扮演起了调停者的角色。伊奈帆看不见身后斯雷因危险地微微抽紧的瞳孔，只是保持着无懈可击的平静神色。</p>
                  <p>“我会的。”伊奈帆客客气气地说道，礼尚往来地截断了对方的话头，“在此之前斯雷因·特洛耶特恐怕还要留在我的监护之下。这毕竟是艾瑟依拉姆女王的遗愿，蕾穆丽娜女王的要求——”在说到这个名字的时候伊奈帆的声音令人吃惊地笃定，“就请她等到我的申请得到批复之后吧，我相信她会谅解的。”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>“呵，我果然没看错他。”</p>
                  <p>艾利斯·哈肯宁中将似笑非笑，在伊奈帆的申请书上签名的动作倒是毫不含糊：“不愧是界塚雪少尉的弟弟，和她简直像了个十足十。他还比他姐姐聪明得多，知道自己手上都有些什么牌，都可以怎么打。这样的人才要是放在系统里，必然会对社会有所裨益。”</p>
                  <p>“……属下有一个疑问。我认为以界塚中尉目前的犯罪系数，或许已经不适合进入系统。”</p>
                  <p>巴尔查接过签好字的申请书，说道。哈肯宁闻言挑眉，放下手中沉甸甸的钢笔，沉吟片刻。</p>
                  <p>“巴尔查上校，以你的观点，适合进入系统的人应该有些什么品质？”</p>
                  <p>巴尔查思考了片刻，很快作出回答：“具备健全的人格和正确的价值观、严密的逻辑思维和敏捷果断的决断力。但是界塚中尉的犯罪系数表明他的人格存在严重的缺陷，他具有高度的犯罪倾向。”</p>
                  <p>哈肯宁宽容地笑笑，眼里却透着彻骨的冷酷：“你错了。潜在犯与实行犯的区别就在于对潜在犯而言，尚且存在约束他们使其不犯罪的因素，比如后天的教育在人的心里根植了遵守法律的思想，就会阻止人的犯罪倾向成为演变为真正的犯罪行为。界塚伊奈帆就是如此。直到现在，不管他面对怎样的情况，他都尽全力在法律条文的范围内将问题解决。这好比根深蒂固的信念，不是那么容易就能被改变的。从人格与价值观而言，他已经足够理想。”</p>
                  <p>被放在桌上的钢笔在桌面上滚了小半圈停住，漆黑的金属笔杆衬着金色的笔尖，蕴一点墨水的颜色，反射着微凉的水光。</p>
                  <p>“界塚伊奈帆在逻辑思维和决断力上的优秀已经是有口皆碑，他的理智足以让他正确判断何谓普世的善恶观并依此行事，此前他所表现出的对社会的责任感也足够可靠。更加重要的是，他是艾瑟依拉姆女王的朋友。她非常信赖的朋友。”</p>
                  <p>哈肯宁拿起桌面上另一份申请文件，抬头写着界塚雪的名字。在他心里有非常小的一部分正好奇着界塚中尉是如何说服亲姐姐答应陪同他们前往火星的，但他当然知道界塚伊奈帆有这个能力。这个少年就是如此奇妙，能够以不带强烈感情的语言感染他人、影响他人——多么令人忌惮的能力。</p>
                  <p>“在不远的未来，系统即将主宰整个社会。就算我愿意相信艾瑟依拉姆女王的品格，系统里有一个来自地球的自己人总是更好的。”哈肯宁慢条斯理地说，视线一行行扫过界塚雪填写的申请同行的理由，一只手指漫不经心地敲着坚硬的木质桌面，“界塚伊奈帆对女王有着强大的影响力，他会对女王形成足够的牵制，并且改造女王的思想。为了地球联合将来还能够和薇瑟势均力敌地抗衡，界塚伊奈帆是最好的人选。”</p>
                  <p>“他说不定会染黑整个系统。”</p>
                  <p>巴尔查有些迟疑地说道。哈肯宁没有看面前年轻下属的表情，自顾自地拿起桌上的钢笔刚要落笔，又甩了一甩，几滴乌黑的墨水溅到厚重的地毯上，很快渗进绒毛里再无踪迹。他在申请书上签下自己的名字，对钢笔出水的均匀流畅感到十分满意。</p>
                  <p>“没有人是十全十美的。即使是系统现如今的核心——那位以令人不得不钦佩的正直与博爱而闻名的火星女王艾瑟依拉姆·薇瑟·艾利欧西亚，也多多少少有那么些为人诟病的地方。”哈肯宁的脑海中浮现出那位少女尚未完全洗去稚嫩的清丽面容，不意唇角上扬，“将他留在社会之中的话是令人困扰的污染源，然而纳入系统的话他就成为了衡量一切的标准，成为了纯白。与其让好友死在Dominator之下，不如让他成为系统的一部分，至少他的大脑还是活着的。艾瑟依拉姆女王不会不懂这个道理。”</p>
                  <p>哈肯宁放下钢笔，将界塚雪的申请书递还给巴尔查，推开椅子站起身来。他踱到书架前，取出一份厚厚的文件——《第二次行星间战争停战协定附加条款》的复印件——随手将它翻开。他至今仍然记得，那位温婉年轻的女王在谈判时虽然为息事宁人做了些让步，偏偏在对待一位战犯的处置上绝不松口，逼得地球联合只得带着怨气妥协，以此为代价要来了Aldnoah能源。</p>
                  <p>『我的要求非常简单。』那双祖母绿宝石一般冷冽坚硬的眼瞳中盛放着决然的光芒，寸步不让，令人目眩，『斯雷因·特洛耶特必须活着。』</p>
                  <p>且不论别的，她倒着实是位意志坚强的女王。看似温和柔婉，却从来不肯轻言屈服，强硬得可爱。只是这样强硬的态度多少暴露了她心里在意着些什么，暴露了她的弱点，犹如钻石越是坚硬越是脆弱得经不住对准裂痕的一击。地球联合甚至不需要等着她因为自己的过分坚决招来臣民抗拒的怨言，他们已经有了更好的办法来要挟这位女王。</p>
                  <p>是那位艾瑟依拉姆女王的话，她一定会妥协。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-bd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-bdc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-post m-post-txt m-post-leftimg">
          <p></p>
          <div class="postinner">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p>尽管薇瑟方面催了又催，地球联合的手续还是办得缓慢。审批人员，调度航天飞机，都花了不少时间。上层以“两名潜在犯必须要有两名监视官来监视”为理由，将巴尔查上校也安排到了随行名单里。界塚雪虽然对此颇有不满，但也没有反驳的理由，只能忍气吞声。半个月之后，他们才得以成行。</p>
                  <p>莱艾出乎意料地来送机了。队里的其他人都不在，她暂时由其他队的监视官管理。不熟的监视官没有来打扰他们，站在远处看着。伊奈帆和巴尔查先过了安全检查，雪还在替他们办手续，莱艾抱着双臂，稍稍仰头，浅紫色的眼眸淡淡地盯着斯雷因。</p>
                  <p>“在那边只能靠你一个人了哦。”口气是一如既往的平淡。</p>
                  <p>“我知道。”斯雷因点点头。</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆看着斯雷因和来送行的莱艾说话，站在原地等他们。巴尔查也不好一个人先走，于是也停下来等他们。两个人就这么站着有些尴尬，巴尔查少有地向伊奈帆搭了话，说起了没头没尾的感想。</p>
                  <p>“我不认为他是适合成为系统一部分的人。”巴尔查虽然是对着伊奈帆说话，目光却投向斯雷因的方向，“我也不认为他有资格拿起Dominator。”</p>
                  <p>“您是要对用军队控制潜在犯以维护社会稳定的制度提出意见吗。”伊奈帆淡淡地回应。</p>
                  <p>“Dominator是制裁罪恶的工具。制裁者必须要有制裁者的资格，不怕冒犯地说，我不认为潜在犯具备这个资格。”</p>
                  <p>雪办完了手续，和斯雷因一起拉着行李箱匆匆往这边走过来。伊奈帆朝他们招了招手。</p>
                  <p>“任何人都没有资格制裁别人，有资格的唯有系统。”伊奈帆也并没有看着巴尔查，嗓音清淡平静，“Dominator能不能启动，是否需要执行制裁，都由系统决定。我们只是系统的代行者而已。”</p>
                  <p>巴尔查低头看了看身侧这个面容总是波澜不惊如若古井的少年，若有所思了片刻。</p>
                  <p>“你说得对。就如同战前还有‘警察’这个职业的时候，警察是法律的代行者，责任由法律背负。”他的赞同让伊奈帆有些意外，“现在只不过是换成系统了而已。但我仍然认为，即使是代行者，也不是让谁来都可以的。”</p>
                  <p>“……让潜在犯参与执法并非毫无意义。当初上层做出了这样的决定，必然是因为利大于弊。因为其弊端而立即否定其意义，恐怕不是正确的态度。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆的回答稍有迟疑，嗓音里依旧是毫无破绽的淡漠镇定。在登机广播的声音中斯雷因跑了过来。伊奈帆不再回答巴尔查的话，调整表情向斯雷因露出温和的笑容；唯一的一只深绯色眼瞳里却透露出犹疑恍惚的神色。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>上了航天飞机，斯雷因原以为伊奈帆会和雪坐在一起，没有想到伊奈帆却主动坐到了巴尔查旁边把他们隔开。雪在脸上露骨地摆出不高兴的神色，显然是要给弟弟脸色看，伊奈帆稀奇地竟然对姐姐视若不见，斯雷因只能在雪身边胆战心惊地坐下来，提心吊胆地觑着雪的表情——她到底已经不是小孩了，不至于一直为了这样的小事生闷气，却还是一直阴郁地板着脸。斯雷因犹豫了一下，趁着巴尔查站起身去找航天飞机的乘务员交代事情，试图说些什么缓和气氛。</p>
                  <p>“伊奈帆果然最心疼雪小姐，知道雪小姐不喜欢巴尔查上校，所以特地坐过去，免得雪小姐要和他坐在一起。”</p>
                  <p>雪闻言斜过来一眼，看斯雷因的表情似乎十分真诚，故意摆出来的怒容松动几分。</p>
                  <p>“那也得看我是为什么讨厌他啊。”雪嘟哝道，“如果可以的话我真是恨不得让奈君离那个混蛋越远越好，最好把他扔出太阳系。就算我受点委屈坐他旁边也没关系，我虽然只是个少尉，名义上好歹是个监视官，他又不能拿我怎么样。”</p>
                  <p>“那不如我还是去和伊奈帆换个座位吧。”斯雷因说着就要起身。</p>
                  <p>“这倒没必要。”雪拉住斯雷因，“既然是奈君的决定，就随他去吧。事实上也是他最会应对他们，他没问题的。”她顿了一顿，半开玩笑地加了一句，“再说这也显得我小气。放着这么个帅气的小伙子在旁边还不要，未免太挑剔了吧。”</p>
                  <p>“我还以为雪小姐会觉得伊奈帆是世界第一帅气呢。”</p>
                  <p>“唔——虽然是这样啦，斯雷因君也是长得很好看的。偶尔也要换换口味嘛~”</p>
                  <p>“雪小姐……”</p>
                  <p>雪扑哧展颜一笑，笑颜极其明朗，斯雷因不觉也笑出来。她探过头越过斯雷因的身子看了一眼过道另一边的伊奈帆，那边伊奈帆听见自己正被人议论，一脸困惑地看过来，雪当即作势要给斯雷因一个热烈拥抱给自己这个薄情的弟弟看，朝伊奈帆眨眨眼。伊奈帆早就习惯了姐姐这么孩子气的举动，一脸头痛地扶住额头，深绯色的眼中盛满温柔的笑意，目光却落在无辜被卷入姐弟“修罗场”的斯雷因身上。银发的少年身上挂着他可爱的姐姐，朝他投过来一个意味深长又心照不宣的笑——他什么时候收服的雪姐，还知道怎么哄她开心怎么纵容她，这么看来将来哪怕要一起生活都完全没问题了啊。伊奈帆笑了笑转过头去，雪当然也就放开了斯雷因，往身后的座椅靠背上靠过去。</p>
                  <p>“谢谢你哦，斯雷因君。”雪轻声笑道，“这么替奈君着想。”</p>
                  <p>“没什么的，这是我应该做的。”</p>
                  <p>“没有谁天生就该为谁着想。”雪温和地说，“就好比我对奈君，是因为我喜欢这个弟弟才会想要对他好，不然我完全可以当一个坏姐姐对他不管不问。如果不是礼尚往来等价交换，心甘情愿的付出必然是出于自己的感情，必然是因为自己喜欢——你喜欢奈君吗？”</p>
                  <p>雪的声音很低，被航天飞机发动机的轰鸣声盖了过去，刚刚好能让斯雷因听见而不让那边的伊奈帆有所察觉，温柔妥帖，让斯雷因真真切切地意识到她问得认真并非玩笑，正等着他给一个不求结果为何只求诚意几分的回答。</p>
                  <p>“……是因为他对我很好。”斯雷因几乎有些答非所问。</p>
                  <p>“他单方面愿意对你好，是因为他自己喜欢，你就算不给他回报也无妨。”雪嗓音和婉，“奈君喜欢你，只要能对你好，他就已经很满足，并不是为了要你回报他。你愿意对他好当然是好事，但是你并没有非对他好不可的义务。真的没有。”她一字一句地堵住斯雷因的退路，委婉地逼迫他在仅剩的两个选项中做出选择，“所以，不喜欢的话，也不用勉强自己也是可以的。”</p>
                  <p>“雪小姐怎么知道伊奈帆不要回报。”斯雷因试图把话题引到另一个方向，话一出口，眼前蓦然浮现出穿着病号服坐在病床上的伊奈帆的模样，左眼的眼睑轻轻合拢，右眼宛如盛着甘苦交织的醇酒，却又那么清澈地映着自己一直以来的样貌，清晰又真实。</p>
                  <p>“我可是他的亲姐姐哟。”</p>
                  <p>“我要是对他不好的话，雪小姐不会觉得我忘恩负义吗？”</p>
                  <p>“会啊。可是这毕竟是奈君自己的决定，他自己觉得值得的话我也无话可说。”雪转过头，审视着身边不知道该把视线往哪放的少年，“再说，对你也是一样的。奈君好歹和我有着血缘关系，他要在意我的想法无可厚非；可是你和我之间并没有。所以我有什么想法真的重要吗？你为什么要在乎呢？”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>“……因为你是伊奈帆的姐姐啊。”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>在航天飞机隆隆的声响里雪安静地等待着斯雷因的回答。他茫然了许久，呆怔了许久，不觉无意识地说了这么一句。再没有别的原因了。言语的内涵如同他的感情一般暧昧不清。斯雷因以为自己还在回避，以为雪还会追问，不料雪眨了眨眼，歪过脑袋思考了片刻，琥珀色的眼眸亮了一亮，粲然笑了。</p>
                  <p>“好吧。我知道了。”她轻笑一声，揉一揉斯雷因的头发，不打算解释什么就转开了这个话题，让斯雷因松了一口气，“这次我们要去见的蕾穆丽娜女王，是个怎样的人？好说话吗？”</p>
                  <p>“……她是个非常好的女孩子。”斯雷因只能说出这么一句话。</p>
                  <p>“是吗。那就好。看她一直在催你去薇瑟，我还以为她对你有什么意见，恨不得马上将你就地正法什么的。”雪轻松地说道，看斯雷因忽然变得僵硬的脸色，虽然不解其意，倒也没有追问，“大概是我想太多了吧，可能她就是想见见你呢。”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>火星与地球之间的距离非常漫长。经过将近两个月的航行才抵达薇瑟。因为并不是正式的国事访问而是秘密审查，当打开舱门的时候，面前迎接他们的自然不是红地毯，而是一队荷枪实弹的薇瑟士兵。尽管知道这一点，走在最前面的雪见状还是忍不住皱了皱眉，低声嘀咕了一句“不要搞得一上来就像我们已经犯了罪一样啊”，被身后的伊奈帆听见，不作声地拽了拽她的袖子。</p>
                  <p>“走吧。”她朝身后的伊奈帆和斯雷因明快地笑笑，眨一眨眼睛，不管巴尔查对她这种过分亲近潜在犯的行为是不是表现出了不认可的态度，“我们去见见那位女王。”</p>
                  <p>雪转过身去的时候脸上已经换了肃然郑重的神色，带头一步一步稳稳地走下舷梯。舷梯下站着领队的军官，朝他们敬礼：“根据薇瑟的入境法规定，请你们接受犯罪系数的检测。请谅解。”</p>
                  <p>“我方会配合检查。”雪收敛了语气回答道，抬起手敬了个礼。她第一个走下舷梯，迎着队伍最前面举着Dominator检查犯罪系数的士兵堂堂正正地走过去。一直以来她都是那个用枪指着别人的人，被人指着还是第一回。雪强作镇定，一双琥珀色的眼紧盯着眼前的枪口。Dominator没有任何启动的迹象。她悄悄往身后瞥，斯雷因和伊奈帆几乎是并肩走了过来，伊奈帆倒还是他那一贯的淡漠沉静不动声色，可不知怎地斯雷因看上去似乎有些紧张——他看上去并不是在害怕，只是有什么紧紧扯住他的神经，悬起了一颗戒心罢了。雪不觉放慢脚步。队列最前的两名士兵似乎判断雪没有问题，已经将Dominator指向了他们。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>在一片漆黑的虚空之中。</p>
                  <p>一位少女蓦然睁开了眼睛。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>时间仿佛有了一刻的定格。斯雷因看见了他们眼里虚幻的蓝绿色幽光，视线直直地向着界塚雪身后的他们投来，在斯雷因的眼中犹如他最熟悉的饿狼。紧接着的一秒里从四面八方响起的陌生蜂鸣在凝固的时空中划出一道裂痕，硬生生逼出了他应战的本能。霎时间他们被无数枪口齐刷刷瞄准，斯雷因条件反射地向腰后探手去从枪套里拔出Dominator。伊奈帆和雪动作更快，已经一前一后将他挡在了中间。</p>
                  <p>“别乱动。有我们在。”雪用Dominator指着面前的火星士兵，侧过头来对斯雷因说，声音被压到最低几乎只剩呼吸，薄薄的唇瓣几乎一动不动。伊奈帆没有说话，只是稍稍后退，后背贴住斯雷因的后背，握枪的手镇定平稳。雪凝神片刻，清清喉咙。</p>
                  <p>“我们是应蕾穆丽娜女王的要求前来接受调查的。请你们拿出相应的礼节。”雪镇定地扬声喊话，“尚未经过调查，斯雷因·特洛耶特是否犯罪并无定论——”</p>
                  <p>“特洛耶特并无异常。”领队的军官没有放下Dominator，打断了她的话，“请您让开。”</p>
                  <p>“假如没有异常，就请你们放下Dominator。”</p>
                  <p>“请您让开。”军官谨慎地朝雪的方向挪动脚步，同样作为军人的雪不可能注意不到，琥珀色的眼眸中锐利的光一闪而过，手里握住的Dominator针锋相对地瞄准那名军官。Dominator没有启动。军官手里的Dominator没有调转方向，他看了看准星旁读取出来的身份信息，“我们的目标是界塚伊奈帆中尉。他的犯罪系数已经超过了规定值。”</p>
                  <p>话语如同金石掷地有一声脆响。雪和伊奈帆俱是一怔。女子的面容因为震惊而全然失了血色。伊奈帆脸色的变化虽然不及姐姐明显，深绯色眼眸中的动摇与无措亦是斯雷因从来没有见过的，让他看上去几乎显得脆弱——斯雷因当然知道伊奈帆从来都没有他表现的那么坦然，可是知道了又如何？他眼中掩饰不住的茫然犹如重重抽在斯雷因心上的一皮鞭，比当年库鲁特欧伯爵的拷问还要疼痛，只一下就让那个器官皮开肉绽血肉模糊。</p>
                  <p>斯雷因回过神，意识到现在是伊奈帆暴露在枪口之下，立即试图将伊奈帆护在身后，只稍一动作就感觉到面前火星士兵的神经又紧了一分，枪口逼得更近。双方在一片死寂之中对峙着，数量上的压迫感让斯雷因几乎喘不过气。他紧紧握住手里的Dominator，抬眼看向人群之外，尚未来得及从航天飞机上下来的巴尔查只是脸带冷峻的神色看着他们，分毫没有要出面解决问题的意思，却又不像要任由他们被火星人随意处置那样无谓。他无端想起雪当初眉头紧锁的神情，想起她眼中的嫌恶。</p>
                  <p>“且慢！”</p>
                  <p>有急促的脚步声打破难堪而紧张的寂静，然后一个身着红衣的人从后面拨开人群，大踏步急急走进了被枪口瞄准的中心，推开了瞄准他们的枪口，挡在了伊奈帆身前——</p>
                  <p>竟然是库兰卡恩！</p>
                  <p>“这几位是应女王陛下之邀而来的贵客，不得无礼。”库兰卡恩的呼吸尚且有些急，因为来的匆忙，精心梳理的发型有些凌乱，但大体上倒还保持着亲王的得体风范。他面色沉暗不豫，烦躁地挥了挥手让士兵们把枪放下。众人认得他是亲王，虽有迟疑，终究还是渐次放下了对准他们的枪。斯雷因仍然不敢放心，趁着对方放下枪将伊奈帆拉到身后。库兰卡恩见众人放下武器，这才回过身来，向雪伸出右手，语带歉意：“各位远道而来辛苦了。刚才有所冒犯，还请谅解。”</p>
                  <p>雪面色苍白如纸，勉强笑了一笑：“非常感谢您。”</p>
                  <p>雪放下枪，握了握库兰卡恩的手，库兰卡恩随后转向她身后的伊奈帆。他仍旧穿着旧时的深红贵族礼服，剪裁得体，袖口处却不经意露出一抹金色，像是金丝编织成的手链，被另一个金属制的手环压在下面。斯雷因来不及细想那是什么，注意力就被库兰卡恩浅蓝色眼眸中一道熟悉的色彩抢了过去——即使库兰卡恩的瞳色本来就是相似的蓝色，还是遮掩不住属于系统的蓝绿幽光。有一瞬间库兰卡恩眼里闪过一丝惊诧。他很快松开了伊奈帆的手，转过来同斯雷因握手。向来在各种场面进退应对得宜的亲王看上去又有短暂的失神，在看见斯雷因的时候又有些诧异。</p>
                  <p>“放心。”库兰卡恩忽然低声说，“我和你是同一边的。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因愣了一愣，这才在库兰卡恩的眼中看见了自己脸上尚未完全被吃惊的情绪洗去的警惕与敌意。库兰卡恩不再多言，转身迎向巴尔查等人，客客气气地同他们握手交谈。近在身旁的伊奈帆显然听见了库兰卡恩的话。他没有转过脸，只是准确地握住了斯雷因垂在身旁的手，稍稍用力地握了握斯雷因的手指。斯雷因茫然地看着库兰卡恩走了回来，不觉自己的手指微屈，回握住了伊奈帆温暖的手。</p>
                  <p>“……特洛耶特卿。”库兰卡恩踌躇了片刻，开口时是旧日的称呼，“请你现在就跟我走一趟。女王陛下想要单独见你。”</p>
                  <p>“我也去吧。”伊奈帆先一步接了话。</p>
                  <p>库兰卡恩摇了摇头：“蕾穆丽娜女王陛下说希望特洛耶特卿一个人去。请您谅解。”</p>
                  <p>“斯雷因的犯罪系数不是没有问题吗？”雪出声阻拦。库兰卡恩回过头去朝她淡淡一笑：“请不用担心。女王陛下不会不讲道理。”</p>
                  <p>“我知道了。”</p>
                  <p>雪还有些犹豫，斯雷因打断了他们的对话，轻轻松开了伊奈帆的手。无论如何——他心想——他总是可以相信蕾穆丽娜的。他可以告诉她地球联合的目的，可以请求她以女王的权威提供援助，即使她不会答应，让她知道地球联合的企图总不会是坏事。</p>
                  <p>“我跟你走。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因松开了伊奈帆的手。他跟着库兰卡恩走了两步，又回过头，朝伊奈帆笑了一笑，笑意里不知为何有几分空洞的寂寥。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>库兰卡恩领着斯雷因快步穿过皇宫宽广的庭院，沿着他熟悉的长长走廊走向皇宫深处，薇瑟帝国统治者的宫殿。门口的侍女低眉顺眼地垂着头，为他们推开厚重的门扉。斯雷因一眼看到正在房间里绞着衣角来回踱着步子的蕾穆丽娜。数年不见，已经成为女王的蕾穆丽娜举手投足间已经隐隐有了在上位者的高贵气度，即使满心焦急如置于炭火之上，她团团转的步伐也半分不乱，裙摆摇曳着划出优雅的弧度。她不再像以前那样穿着过分朴素平淡无奇的深灰黑色的连衣裙，浅樱色的发丝很衬洁白的曳地礼服长裙，发顶镶着宝石的王冠闪闪发亮。她听见开门的声响回过头来，海蓝色的眼眸里映入久违的身影，下一秒斯雷因就被她扑了个满怀，撞得后退半步。</p>
                  <p>“斯雷因！”蕾穆丽娜已然声带哽咽，“太好了……太好了……”</p>
                  <p>“蕾穆丽娜公主殿下……”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因安抚地拍了拍少女的后背，将她扶到会客厅里的沙发上。蕾穆丽娜自觉失态，慌乱地抹去脸上的泪水。斯雷因依着旧日的礼节，单膝跪下向她行礼：“您的气色很好。”</p>
                  <p>他微微一笑，如春水破冰。蕾穆丽娜眼中含泪，终究还是展颜一笑，拉住他的手。</p>
                  <p>“特洛耶特卿，请坐吧。”库兰卡恩温和地向他示意，口吻却不尽然只是温和。斯雷因心知这不可能只是因为蕾穆丽娜想和他来一场感人的重逢，唇边的笑意维持在最低限度，在蕾穆丽娜对面坐下。</p>
                  <p>“让我单独前来，是因为我篡改系统的事情吗？”斯雷因冷静地坦白，单刀直入。</p>
                  <p>“那只是我随意找的一个理由。”蕾穆丽娜的话出乎意料。斯雷因来不及吃惊，她抿一抿唇，嗓音沉静地说了下去，“地球联合更改了界塚中尉的犯罪系数。你知道吗？”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因愕然：“你说什么？”</p>
                  <p>“准确来说，是生体扫描数据。”库兰卡恩接道，“因为前段时间系统出现了故障，我派人到地球进行调查，意外发现界塚中尉的生体扫描数据有被修改的痕迹，所以他的犯罪系数值才会居高不下。恐怕是想以此为理由处决他吧。”库兰卡恩眼中的色彩浅淡而冰凉，“因此我们才以要求配合调查为理由让他到薇瑟来。”</p>
                  <p>“……他的犯罪系数被修改了？”斯雷因愕然。库兰卡恩点点头，目中的感情辨不明像是蒙上了一层遥远厚重的云雾。</p>
                  <p>“我们在地球没有多少可信的人能够把你托付给他，界塚中尉是少有的一个，我们不能失去他。”库兰卡恩继续说，“薇瑟的扫描仪器没有被篡改，因此能测出来他真实的犯罪系数。我本来想以这个为证据的话就能够牵制地球联合，只是我怎么也没想到……”</p>
                  <p>库兰卡恩没有说下去。</p>
                  <p>“……他的犯罪系数，到底有多少？”</p>
                  <p>话语的温度逼近麻木的冰点，斯雷因已经猜到了答案。</p>
                  <p>“已经超过400了。”库兰卡恩苦笑，“地球联合怎么都想不到他们一直以来都在白做工。”</p>
                  <p>“你们现在打算怎么办？”斯雷因机械地问，泄露出一分冷酷的警惕和一分几乎是软弱的哀求，“和地球联合一样，要处决他吗？”</p>
                  <p>“事情还没完全调查清楚之前就草率地处决界塚中尉显然是不明智的。”库兰卡恩摇摇头，“地球联合政府的最终目的应该不只是处决界塚中尉，恐怕还有内幕。但是假如界塚中尉受到迫害，我们是很愿意帮助他的——这是为了艾瑟依拉姆，为了你。”库兰卡恩稍有犹豫，还是探过身子拍了拍斯雷因的手，“我不是说了吗？不要这么快就下定论，把我们当做敌人。”</p>
                  <p>“……抱歉。”斯雷因心头微微一暖，勉强笑笑。</p>
                  <p>“这只是事情的一部分而已。查出界塚中尉的事情纯属意外，实际上……”蕾穆丽娜蓦然开口。她攥紧裙子的手指握紧又松开，合上眼深呼吸，唇瓣被她咬得青白。她勉强保持了镇定，才再度开口：“斯雷因，皇姐想要见你。”</p>
                  <p>像是巨石落进水中，有沉闷如雷的巨响回环震荡，巨浪滔天。斯雷因愕然地看着蕾穆丽娜，片刻之间像是被人扼住喉咙发不出声音。她轻轻的一句话撞得他的大脑像是一口嗡嗡作响的大钟，每个细胞都颤抖着发麻。眼前少女身姿的轮廓变得模糊，而他的胸口像是被压紧一般无法呼吸，心口里冷透的灰烬里被硬是扔进了一团火，那样虚妄而真实地灼烧着。</p>
                  <p>“……什么？”良久之后斯雷因才怔怔地问，声音沙哑。</p>
                  <p>“艾瑟依拉姆·薇瑟·艾利欧西亚，她想要见你。”蕾穆丽娜艰难地重复了一遍，海蓝色的眼眸里泛着粼粼波光。</p>
                  <p>“……她没有死？”</p>
                  <p>“她没有死。皇姐的大脑被剥离出来，成为了系统的一部分。她感知到系统的故障的时候就告诉了我，让我把你接到薇瑟，说有话一定要直接问你。”</p>
                  <p>“……怎么可能……”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因几乎说不出话，巨大的欣喜与惊恐交织，如清水之中被一股脑倒进了纷乱的颜料，融合成令人作呕的怪异颜色。突然他的胃里涌上一阵反胃的酸苦味道，膈肌控制不住地收缩，直逼得他要吐出来——艾瑟依拉姆，那个纯净的少女，那个笑容明媚宛若日光的少女。斯雷因眼前一黑，只能看见她躺在手术台上，被雪白的无影灯照着。她被掀开了头盖骨，血淋淋地剥出来一块完整的大脑，被一双戴着乳白色橡胶手套的手捧着，那双手的轮廓无故地像是清水的手，将一条条导线刺进柔软的、尚在呼吸颤动的脑中。</p>
                  <p>——系统里真的存在大脑，他真的猜对了。</p>
                  <p>——而艾瑟依拉姆，就在那个系统里面。一直都在。</p>
                  <p>“皇姐彻底失去了身体，没有身体的感觉，平时对外界的感知仅限于犯罪系数的判定，这次也只是通过短暂切断其它来源的犯罪系数测定要求，让皇姐只能接触到界塚中尉的生体扫描数据，才百分之百确定问题的来源是他……”</p>
                  <p>蕾穆丽娜的声音似乎还在絮絮地说着什么，却几乎没有一个字落入斯雷因意识的茫茫汪洋。他不觉看向库兰卡恩。库兰卡恩别开视线，浅蓝色的眼瞳中是不相称的沉色黯然。他十指交叉，无名指上的婚戒静静地闪烁着微弱的光，几乎等同于无声的肯定。斯雷因眼中方才亮起来的光渐渐变得黯淡，最终留着颤颤的一丝，然后合上眼帘。</p>
                  <p>“你为什么让她这么做？”斯雷因突兀地打断蕾穆丽娜的话，质问的嗓音近乎悲哀。他知道库兰卡恩当然痛彻心扉，他知道库兰卡恩必定别无选择，他知道库兰卡恩会尊重艾瑟依拉姆的一切选择，而不是像他那样自以为是地替她抉择，会有这样的结果当然是艾瑟依拉姆的决定，怪不得库兰卡恩，他却还是不得不这么问出口——他几乎要恨库兰卡恩。明知道在这个世界上没有谁能够绝对地保护谁，人却还是会徒劳无功地挣扎。库兰卡恩只不过是先他一步到达了终末的结局，犹如命运一样将被诅咒的不祥未来呈现给不想看的他，呈现给还在负隅顽抗的他。</p>
                  <p>“你别怪他。”</p>
                  <p>蕾穆丽娜尖锐地打断，没让库兰卡恩回答。</p>
                  <p>“这是皇姐自己的决定，是她作为薇瑟的女王心甘情愿做出的牺牲。”少女的话语里带着刻意的冷冽，“斯雷因，本来和薇瑟毫无关系的你都愿意为了她付出那么多，皇姐只是主动选择了她的义务，又有什么不对？她是薇瑟的女王，这是她的职责，也是她作为女王不容任何人违抗的命令。有什么要抱怨的，你不如直接去问皇姐。”</p>
                  <p>她站起身来，有些踉跄地身走到身后一幅紧紧合拢的帷幕前，拉开厚重的帘子，露出一套复杂的VR装置。</p>
                  <p>“这是能够直接见到皇姐、和她对话的唯一方法，用Aldnoah启动虚拟现实，就能见到她。如今的皇姐能做到的充其量是有限的RealityAccess，也就是现实接触。像现在这样通过虚拟现实进行交流已经是极限了。”蕾穆丽娜拿起VR装置，“我告诉了皇姐界塚中尉的事，之后她就坚持要和你直接对话，不愿意再向我们透露什么。”</p>
                  <p>薇瑟女王捧着的VR装置发出Aldnoah特有的光芒。她回过头来，双眸里有着熠熠的光和热，看着已然思考停顿的斯雷因。斯雷因麻木地站起来走到她身边，在椅子上坐下。蕾穆丽娜亲自用微微颤抖的双手给斯雷因带上VR头盔，以漆黑隔绝了视界，只有内置显示屏上显示着虚拟现实启动的进度条。少女的声音被隔绝在外，听上去模模糊糊的。</p>
                  <p>“这么久以来，她唯一一次联系这边的世界，不是为了姐夫也不是为了我，仍然是为了你。”蕾穆丽娜的声音里带着轻微的怅然。</p>
                  <p>“……艾瑟依拉姆公主不是分不清私情和责任的人。”斯雷因干涩地回答。</p>
                  <p>“我知道她是这样的人。但你不一样。”蕾穆丽娜淡淡的打断他，又停顿了片刻，“你是会将感情当做责任的人，你是为了皇姐什么都做得出来的人。我早就想说……”</p>
                  <p>蕾穆丽娜的声音低了下去，斯雷因没听清她的话。进度条走到了尽头，闪了一闪。蕾穆丽娜调整好头盔的位置，将就着别扭的姿势和位置给了他一个轻轻的拥抱。</p>
                  <p>“好了，去见她吧。去问清楚她不愿意跟我们说的事情，问清楚你想要知道的事情。薇瑟，地球，还有那一位界塚中尉将来的命运，都牵连在你身上了。”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-bd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-bdc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-post m-post-txt m-post-leftimg">
          <p></p>
          <div class="postinner">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p>视界有短暂的黑暗。重新亮起来的时候斯雷因觉得自己仿佛一头扎进了一片汪洋，本能地想要挣扎。四周的空间宽广，抬头能够看见清亮的日光荡漾着碧色的波纹，如水光潋滟。他以为自己呛了一口水，这才感觉到水其实并不存在，呼吸是自如的。斯雷因有些茫然地看着头顶透亮的水光，试图让身体习惯所见所感那种似乎是在水中飘荡的感觉，操纵四肢向上方游去，却怎么也到不了水面。斯雷因最终只得认为这个空间大概没有尽头，再度回过头来四处张望，忽然看见了一个熟悉的身影——</p>
                  <p>他震惊地睁大碧色的眼，双唇翕动却一个字也说不出来。不远处那少女身姿娇小轻盈恍若无物，金色的长发和白色的裙摆随着水的流线舒展成不真实的模样。然后，少女似乎不太习惯水中的感觉一般，拨弄着身边的流体缓缓转过身来，朝着斯雷因微微一笑。</p>
                  <p>“……艾瑟依拉姆公主殿下……”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因怔怔地吐出长久没有说过的称呼。艾瑟依拉姆只是露出了欣喜的笑，掩去眉宇间几乎已成习惯的寂寞神色，眨眼之间她的身姿就闪到了他的眼前。时间似乎没有在她的容颜上留下任何痕迹，白皙的肌肤，澄明的眼眸。一切宛若她那时从长梦之中苏醒时那般美好，樱色的唇瓣吐露出温柔的言语。</p>
                  <p>“斯雷因，好久不见。”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>从触及不到的水面上落下柔和的光，随着波纹荡漾，泛着浅浅的碧色。</p>
                  <p>“……两年前，我还在为了占据地球领土的火星骑士的事情烦恼的时候，地球的六分仪博士提出了一个计划。”</p>
                  <p>艾瑟依拉姆悬浮在水中，抱住双膝。她逐字逐句地回忆着对她来说感觉不称地遥远的往事，双目放空。</p>
                  <p>“说实在的，我本来对他的构想并没有什么特别的兴趣，但是他提出了一个对当时、对现在的薇瑟和地球都非常诱人的观点——两个星球在形式上仍然保持独立，但是处置罪犯是经由唯一的系统执行的，没有人可以例外。这样就可以绕过外交，直接解决叛乱骑士的问题；解决了他们的问题之后，系统可以继续运行，为两个星球的治安提供全面的保障……我看过六分仪博士的设计，真的非常精巧，按照他的设计真的能够将这样的系统建立起来。但是为了系统的稳定运行，必须要有一个大脑。”</p>
                  <p>留意到斯雷因蓦然睁大的双眼，艾瑟依拉姆苦笑了一下，摇了摇头。</p>
                  <p>“再怎么完美的系统都会有漏洞，大脑的存在就是为了弥补漏洞。整个系统由六分仪博士的设计的犯罪系数测定法作为奠基，以你的思考回路作为修正。一旦犯罪系数的基础测定值和你的思考回路的修正值相差太大引起冲突，就由我来做最终的裁定——出现这种特例的概率大约是七千万分之一，并不算很大，我一个人也应付得来。</p>
                  <p>“起初地球联合并不肯答应让我一个人来做裁定，但是太多人做裁定只会使效率低下、结果模糊，让最终的结果趋于无意义的平均，反而适得其反。”艾瑟依拉姆话中似有温柔的怜悯，“况且还要强行摘除人脑，那样太残忍了。”</p>
                  <p>“就算是这样，为什么公主您……”斯雷因痛心地揽住她。</p>
                  <p>“这就是专制国家的好处。”艾瑟依拉姆靠着斯雷因的肩微微笑着，笑意却是空洞的，“只要君主一个人作出决定就够了，多快啊，不用打口水仗。地球联合还在争论到底应该让谁捐献大脑，谁都没办法命令谁做出牺牲；可是在薇瑟就不一样，至少我还有摆布我自己的权力。只要我在系统里，我就能够一直保护薇瑟的人民，保护重要的地球朋友，保护你。”</p>
                  <p>她伸手回抱住斯雷因。后背上她怀抱的触感微弱得像是错觉，她仿佛在，又仿佛不在，近在耳边的叹息轻如一阵微风。</p>
                  <p>“可是我还是太天真了。”</p>
                  <p>“……艾瑟依拉姆公主？”</p>
                  <p>“我察觉到系统的故障，是因为前些日子短时间内出现了大量需要我做裁决的冲突个体。”她兀自说下去，声线微微颤抖，“但是拜托蕾穆丽娜调查之后，她告诉我伊奈帆先生的犯罪系数被人更改了。我们商量着以调查你为理由将伊奈帆先生带来薇瑟，由库兰卡恩亲自测量他的犯罪系数。然后我就发现了冲突的源头。”</p>
                  <p>艾瑟依拉姆将脸埋进斯雷因颈间，温热的泪水沿着他的皮肤滑落，溶入将他们包围的液体：“……我不明白，不明白伊奈帆先生为什么会变成这样……他曾经帮助过我那么多，曾经教过我那么多，但是他却成为了犯罪系数超过400的潜在犯……这怎么可能……”</p>
                  <p>——是她，是她亲自将伊奈帆划入了那一边。无力的那一边，任人摆布的那一边。</p>
                  <p>“……我没有办法……我不能够对他的生体扫描数据视而不见……那不是一个普通的人会有的数值啊！他为什么……什么时候……他为什么会变成这样！”艾瑟依拉姆哽咽着，不甘心地抓住斯雷因的衣服，“我不想……我真的不想……可是如果是这样的话我就必须……这样下去我就只能处决他了啊！”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因抱住她的手臂不受控制地一搐，将怀中的少女钳得更紧，像是要勒断她已然不复存在的骨骼，像是要将她作为最后的依靠，却又感觉不到她真切的存在。久违的孤立无援像是流动的滚烫岩浆，将他一寸寸灼烧一寸寸吞没，封在逐渐凝固的岩石里。他早就知道在拯救界塚伊奈帆的道路上也许走到最后只会剩下他一个，有的人会走上分叉的道路，有的人会在路途中失去力气从此再也无法前行。他没有办法怨恨别的人，因为他不会将这份责任交给旁的任何人。他最多只能怨恨自己。</p>
                  <p>而他绝不会让自己有机会怨恨自己。</p>
                  <p>生锈的齿轮吱吱呀呀地转了起来，斯雷因突然明白了什么。他垂下头，低低笑了一声，笑声惨淡。</p>
                  <p>“……艾瑟依拉姆公主。我不知道界塚伊奈帆为什么会是潜在犯，我只知道他的生命受到了威胁，而在潜在犯的身份之下他没有足够的手段保护自己。您知道吗公主殿下，地球联合政府想要他的大脑，所以要捏造犯罪系数，创造一个杀了他的理由。我不能让他死。我不想让他死。所以我必须要竭尽所能地去保护他。”</p>
                  <p>艾瑟依拉姆闻言一怔。她轻轻推开斯雷因，含着泪水的祖母绿色眼眸直视银发的少年。</p>
                  <p>“什么？你说伊奈帆先生的大脑……？”她如遭惊雷，“为什么？”</p>
                  <p>“也许是忌惮他的能力想要以此处罚他，也许是想让他也成为系统的一部分来压制薇瑟，又或者只是想夺取对我的监护权，牵制蕾穆丽娜公主。”斯雷因沉重地摇了摇头，“我不知道他们究竟是为了什么，但是确有其事。不然我不至于出此下策。”</p>
                  <p>听见斯雷因最后一句话，艾瑟依拉姆怔了一怔。</p>
                  <p>“……你真的更改了系统的思考回路？”</p>
                  <p>被艾瑟依拉姆直截了当地问出来，斯雷因反而觉得像是放下了心头一块巨石，松了口气。艾瑟依拉姆有些惊异地看着斯雷因微微一笑，然后坦然回答她：</p>
                  <p>“是。”</p>
                  <p>“为什么？真的没有别的办法了吗？”她的声音有些发颤。</p>
                  <p>“也许有，但目前这是我能够想到、能做到的最多了。”斯雷因碧色的眼瞳里蕴着清冷的漠然，“在现行的社会制度下，假如他不是潜在犯，地球联合就找不到借口对他为所欲为。我知道这样做对别人不公平，但我的原则只有一个，那就是达到我的目的，实现我的愿望，拯救界塚伊奈帆。所以我会不择手段，用尽我所有的全部筹码，哪怕我会因此辜负整个世界。”</p>
                  <p>笑容染上了自嘲的色彩。兜兜转转，他终究回到了原点，再清楚再明白不过地，凭借自己的意志，选择了同样的道路。</p>
                  <p>“……公主殿下，也许从一开始你就不应该让我成为思想回路的提供者。”斯雷因喃喃道，“但是我还是要谢谢你，否则我拯救他的方法，就又少了一样。”</p>
                  <p>艾瑟依拉姆有一刻的惊怔。她凝视着眼前她依然熟悉却又不尽然与记忆相同的银发少年，那双几乎如一潭死水般不再有欲求的眼里燃烧着仅仅一缕的微缈火光，像是不会熄灭的长明灯。那光飘摇着，微弱得令人心慌，她却知道它会一直一直缓慢燃烧，直至将那一缕被捻成灯芯的灵魂燃烧殆尽。</p>
                  <p>“你不能这样！……你不可以。”艾瑟依拉姆咬紧了牙，坚决地摇头，“你明知道现在的地球和薇瑟有多依赖这个系统，它不能受到分毫的动摇。地球联合好不容易才愿意相信我会不偏不倚地进行裁决，所以才会同意由我担任系统的中枢。这个岌岌可危的信任平衡勉强维持着现在的和平，你这么做要是被发现了，哪怕是仅仅涉及伊奈帆先生一个人，地球和薇瑟也再没有对话的余地了。”</p>
                  <p>“他们已经动手脚了。”斯雷因的眼瞳里仿佛有着漆黑的深渊，“是他们先背叛了我们的信任。”</p>
                  <p>“那也不能用这样的手段来解决问题。”艾瑟依拉姆的嗓音仍然沙哑，但渐渐恢复了她往日的坚定，甚至有些尖锐，“这完全是自暴自弃式地将事情往恶化的方向推，对谁都不会有好的结果。”</p>
                  <p>“那么就可以牺牲他了？你要看着他死吗？你要杀死他吗！”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因的质问毫不留情，像是猝然直直刺进她心口的一把冰冷尖刀。两双相似的冷冽碧眸彼此凝视着对方，一双映着少女心痛如绞的面容，一双映着少年冷酷决然的神色。他不想逼着她点头承认这个于所有人而言都是灾难的事实，他知道到最后她一定会点头。仿佛有什么在这一刻不可挽回地断裂了，而为着各自的缘由，他们谁都不肯屈尊让步。他们都懂，因为懂得所以决裂得更加彻底。</p>
                  <p>“……一定会有别的办法。”艾瑟依拉姆的指甲掐进掌心，自己却毫无知觉。她哑然地张了张嘴，努力地拼凑出劝阻他的话，“如果你因为这么做而让犯罪系数超过300，被地球联合以此为理由处决……那伊奈帆先生和蕾穆丽娜此前为了保护你而付出的努力，就全都白费了啊！”</p>
                  <p>那双清澈的眼眸定定地注视着自己，她紧紧地抓住斯雷因的两只手，像是怕他突然就做出什么过激的行为一样，克制不住的颤抖出卖了她的慌乱。斯雷因看着金发的女孩，只觉得他想说的每一个字似乎都曾经对她说过，都曾经被她否定过，直至此时他们仍然记得，仍然心照不宣，没有了重复的必要。</p>
                  <p>“想要实现愿望就必须要舍弃别的什么。”斯雷因一字一句，如若止水清淡平静，“公主殿下，你想要守护的是这个世界的秩序，所以你舍弃了界塚伊奈帆；但是对现在的我来说没有什么比界塚伊奈帆更加重要，所以其他的任何事物，世界也好，和平也好，蕾穆丽娜公主殿下他们为我做的事情也好，亦或是我自己自身，都是可以舍弃的。”</p>
                  <p>艾瑟依拉姆微怔，不觉松了手。她面前的仿佛是一个她从来都不认识的人，却真真切切的是她最后见到的那个斯雷因·特洛耶特。温柔的，却再也不是她的。在片刻的沉默之后，她的唇边缓缓逸出一抹淡淡的苦笑。</p>
                  <p>“……斯雷因，你知道吗。”她忽然低声说道，“最初提出来让你提供系统的思想回路，一方面是因为我想要以此来牵制地球联合。如果你是系统不可缺少的一部分，他们就不能把你怎么样；另一方面，是为了系统，为了整个世界。”她柔软的十指扣住斯雷因的，“斯雷因，我们是有着同样的愿望但是会走上不同道路的人，合在一起，才能理解这个世界上不同的人，同时容纳残酷和温柔的正义。我希望我能够渐渐地理解你，理解蕾穆丽娜……所以我选择了你。我希望这么做了我就能够理解那些过去我不懂的那些人，或者至少，他们不会因为我在某些方面的固执与狭隘而成为潜在犯……很久之前埃德尔丽泽说你没有变，但我始终觉得你身上有一些地方已经和过去不再一样。直到此时此刻，我仍然不敢说我完全理解了你，也许我们注定要分道扬镳，这或许真的是我们谁都无能为力的事情。我想让伊奈帆先生活下去，这是我的愿望；但是，如果要用这样的方式来实现、如果要为此动摇得之不易的和平的基石的话，我宁可舍弃这个愿望。”</p>
                  <p>“这样的分道扬镳并不是坏事。”斯雷因平静地回答，“有一些我们无论如何都想到达的终点并不是每一条道路都会通往。多一条道路，就是多一种选择。你做不出的选择，至少还有我。”</p>
                  <p>“是。我至少还有你。”艾瑟依拉姆恍惚着落下眼泪，“我知道我很自私，我知道我什么都想要，又什么都不愿意失去，最后总是别人为了我的愿望而舍弃，而我坐享其成；我唯一能够祈愿的就是别人和我有着同样的愿望。伊奈帆先生也好，你也好，都是这样的。”</p>
                  <p>“说到底，这是我的愿望，是我的选择。”斯雷因的声音刻意地冷淡，“实现的愿望也完全归我所有，和公主殿下你并没有任何关系。”</p>
                  <p>艾瑟依拉姆一怔，旋即绽出带泪的微笑。</p>
                  <p>“原来是这样……你能爱上伊奈帆先生，真的太好了。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因闻言有一刻的惊异。然而艾瑟依拉姆温婉柔和的目光毋庸置疑地叙述着她所见证的真实，填满了他心口最后一块不确定的空洞，心脏的搏动不再飘忽。他忽然发觉自己正发自内心地笑着，因为想到界塚伊奈帆而由衷地想要笑出来，哪怕和他相关的一切事件理应与阴谋、死亡、无法挽回的陷落和撕心裂肺的绝望哭喊紧紧相连，割裂不开，他一直都心知肚明，一直都心甘情愿。</p>
                  <p>艾瑟依拉姆凝视着他，眼前的景色突然变成了支离破碎的像素点。她眨一眨眼，低下头看看自己的手。斯雷因也发现了，她的身体开始消散，融入漫漫光中。</p>
                  <p>“……时间快到了。”她温言道，“我不能保持这个形态太长时间。再说，你再留在这里也只是耽误时间而已。回去那边的世界吧。”她似有迟疑，“……替我向库兰卡恩和蕾穆丽娜问好。”</p>
                  <p>“是。”</p>
                  <p>“告诉他们我爱他们。”</p>
                  <p>“好。”</p>
                  <p>“我已经被封印在在系统里了，要想改变系统之外的现实，只能靠你们了。”艾瑟依拉姆最后拥抱了一下斯雷因，金色的头颅轻轻靠在斯雷因肩头上，“库兰卡恩和蕾穆丽娜的掣肘之处恐怕不比我少，也许最后还是只能靠你。拜托你，一定要救他。”</p>
                  <p>“一直都是这样的。”斯雷因回抱住她逐渐变得空洞的身躯，“请您放心，我会让他活着。”</p>
                  <p>似曾相识的语句让怀中少女的身躯微微一颤。她最终还是什么也没说，斯雷因看不见她面上交织着安慰与祝福的温柔神情，只是感觉到那双搂住他的近乎虚无的纤细臂膀似乎紧了一紧，知道她已经明了了自己的承诺。</p>
                  <p>长久思念的少女的身体幻化做细碎的光点消逝在他怀中。视界再度归于漆黑。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>地球联合政府大楼。</p>
                  <p>那栋高大的建筑是不近人情的灰黑色，突兀地没入蔚蓝澄明的天空。墙面的石砖被打磨得光可鉴人，在暖融融的日光下始终犹如一块冰冷的矿物结晶，棱角分明，不容异质。它似乎全然不介意它立在城市之中显得格格不入，宛若巨人睥睨着足底缓慢爬行着的蝼蚁，只需一脚，就能将它们碾成粘稠的浆汁。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>“……综上所述，我们认为此次系统故障的原因是以斯雷因·特洛耶特为主体的外围思考回路中添加了对界塚伊奈帆中尉的特殊判断语句，该语句在实际判断的时候不能准确地识别测量对象，影响了无关对象的犯罪系数测定。”</p>
                  <p>会议室里没有开灯，一片漆黑里唯一的光源是播放幻灯片的投影仪，滚烫干燥的光直直地照在清水本来浓淡合宜的妆容上，反而将她的脸照得分外惨白，纷乱的思绪暴露无遗。她看不清面前隐没在黑暗中的政府高官的脸，看不出他们听了这个结论之后表情是否变得严峻以致震怒。她说得有些口干舌燥，勉强定一定心神，重新看回屏幕上的幻灯片，切换下一张。</p>
                  <p>“另外，在一周前要求特洛耶特重新接受扫描生成思考回路之后，我们检查到新生成的思考回路中仍然存在针对界塚中尉的特殊判断语句。以现有的技术水平，暂时还无法将该语句剔除。鉴于特洛耶特目前正在火星，无法再度更新系统，当前系统正采取上一版本运行，但是这显然不是长久之计。本研究团队提议，更换外围思考回路提供者。以上。”</p>
                  <p>闻言下面的官员们低声议论了一阵，会议室里回响着交头接耳的嗡嗡声，清水一个词都没听清，不免焦躁，好容易才克制住没有咬住精心抹了口红的唇瓣。</p>
                  <p>“非常感谢你，清水小姐。”一位政府高官客气而冷漠地回答，对她最后提出的建议不置可否，“接下来的会议，请你离席吧。”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>斯雷因取下VR装置，在蕾穆丽娜和库兰卡恩的注视下久久地仰面坐在椅子上。面颊上有微凉的感觉，天花板的灯被点亮了许久，灯光照在脸上又是烫的，像是要烤干他的皮肤——他像一条搁浅的鱼，被浅滩里仅存的一点点水浸润着呼吸艰难，却终究还是维持着生命不至于立即死去。</p>
                  <p>“怎么了斯雷因？”蕾穆丽娜欲言又止，终于小心翼翼地走上前来，凑到斯雷因面前。她已经尽力使自己的声音听上去轻柔温和，于斯雷因耳中却依旧像是骤然惊破悠久长梦的闹铃，因为它来自现实、将他呼唤至现实，所以令他的疼痛难以自抑，“为什么哭了？”</p>
                  <p>“没什么，只是不太适应VR，眼睛有点干而已。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因开口就知道自己的话毫无说服力。如果是这样的话，他就没有必要哽咽。脸上的泪水又凉又腻，浮在面颊上几乎是空虚的毫无实感——他再次失去了艾瑟依拉姆，可是这次却和上次不同。同一把刀子再次刺进心脏，没有撕裂刚刚愈合的地方，却刺中了另一处，切割出新的巨大伤口。他依旧没有办法怨恨艾瑟依拉姆，锐利的痛楚却比每一次受伤都要深切。</p>
                  <p>他想要将这个谎圆起来，特意用手揉了揉眼睛，拭去面颊上的泪痕。视线再度清明起来的时候，蕾穆丽娜那双宛若澄净海洋一般的眼眸映入眼帘——这微妙的联想让斯雷因的心骤然快跳起来，指甲掐入掌心。</p>
                  <p>“是吗。”</p>
                  <p>蕾穆丽娜也不愿意说穿了徒增尴尬。她站的久了有些累，在库兰卡恩推来的轮椅上坐下，熟练地操纵轮椅靠近斯雷因，将他手里的VR装置拿过来放在一边，伸手握住他的手。她的手非常温暖，非常真实。恍惚间斯雷因几乎又要落下眼泪。蕾穆丽娜敏锐地察觉他的失神，很快接口说了下去。</p>
                  <p>“皇姐说了什么？有没有要我们帮你做的事情？”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因没有直接回答她的问题。</p>
                  <p>“……蕾穆丽娜公主殿下。”</p>
                  <p>“什么？”</p>
                  <p>“我有一个请求。”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>斯雷因回去的时候已是夜色如墨的时分。火星的大气中常年弥漫着细腻的尘土，道路边的景色朦朦胧胧，高大的行道树宛若幢幢鬼影立成整齐的一排，幽幽地俯视着它们枝叶下的影子。人造光透过沙尘散乱成大片的光晕，晦暗不明，夜晚的每一个角落却都或多或少因为散射稍亮了些，无法坠入纯粹的黑暗。而这之中唯有一个逆光的黑色剪影，格外清晰。伊奈帆好像预知到了斯雷因会在这个时候回来一样，已经站在一层大堂的门口等着他，身姿形单影只地嵌在大堂里透出来的灯光之中。他已经换了便服，穿着他很少穿的一件雪买给他的一套黑色衬衫和西裤，在浑浊的光亮中切割出一个分明彻底的漆黑来。斯雷因忽然觉得他们之间似乎有什么不再一样了。过去隐瞒不语的链条悄无声息地粉碎殆尽，再度对话的时候所能做的，唯有互相确认谁都不敢轻言明了的心意。</p>
                  <p>“……你回来了。”伊奈帆先开了口。</p>
                  <p>“是。我回来了。”</p>
                  <p>“蕾穆丽娜女王告诉了你多少？”</p>
                  <p>“你又知道多少？”</p>
                  <p>“我想我应该是全都知道的。”</p>
                  <p>“那么，现在我也是。也许知道的比你更多。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因再度向前走去，向着伊奈帆的方向。他觉得步履沉重，觉得距离漫长，觉得迫切地想要抓住伊奈帆，觉得自己触碰不到伊奈帆。他最终在伊奈帆面前几步远的地方停住，停在大堂里的光投在屋外地面上的边界之外。伊奈帆站在原地，站在灯光笼罩的长方形里，灰黑色的影子从脚下向前延伸，最终融入灯光照不到的黑色里。</p>
                  <p>“你不问我为什么一直瞒着你？”伊奈帆低低地问。</p>
                  <p>“原因我大概能想象得到。”夜风柔柔地穿过繁密的树叶，挑起斯雷因发顶一两缕轻飘飘的发丝。他没有看着伊奈帆，翡翠色的眼眸注视着夜霾弥漫的空中，“出于保密义务也好，政治上的考量也好，我相信你不是为了害我，所以没有必要特地问你，反而让你为难。再说我也有瞒着你的事情，大家彼此彼此吧。”</p>
                  <p>“是，我是为了你。”伊奈帆浅浅笑了，深棕色的发丝垂落在眼前，掩住漆黑的眼罩，“但是理由没有那么复杂，我只是觉得你不会喜欢艾瑟依拉姆公主现在的样子，怕你会难过而已。她很辛苦，但她同时也足够坚强，替她难过是没有必要的。”</p>
                  <p>“替我想了这么多，你有没有考虑过你自己？”</p>
                  <p>“有啊。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆答得明快，斯雷因一时甚至以为自己听错了。</p>
                  <p>“我想做的事情还有很多，这条命留着还有用，我不会做得不偿失的事情。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆的语气几乎要给斯雷因一种安心的错觉，他浅而温和地笑了一笑，却没有看着斯雷因，避开视线的交汇注视着斯雷因身后微暗的夜色。天空中看不到火星上那两颗小小的卫星，更加看不见渺茫的星辰，唯有天际偶尔出现的星际飞行器上的提示灯，隐约地闪烁着，像一颗不祥的红色流星，缓缓地横过天空。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-bd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-bdc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-post m-post-txt m-post-leftimg">
          <p></p>
          <div class="postinner">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p>接下来的几天里充斥着冗长而乏味的审问。为保安全，蕾穆丽娜不可能透露她将斯雷因召到火星的真正理由，于是审讯严格得几乎可称荒诞。虽然库兰卡恩亲王的指示是“绝不可刑讯逼供”，却没有任何立场控制审讯过程中施加的精神压力。不见天日的审讯室里审讯官们的面容像是定了形的面具，画着言说不出的诡异神情，斯雷因觉得这些人甚至连容貌都不能给他留下什么印象，像是全然的空白，只能感觉到对方的嘴唇一张一合，反反复复不厌其烦地提着重复的问题，一旦自己的回答里出现分毫矛盾错漏，他们就会像是见到了腐肉的秃鹫一般一拥而上地疯狂撕咬自己——</p>
                  <p>“你是否承认自己对系统做出了更改？”</p>
                  <p>“我对系统外围思考回路进行的更新是在清水唯小姐的指导下进行的，我所做的只是按要求。我本人受限于知识水平，并不了解系统更新的原理，无法确认是否对系统产生影响。”</p>
                  <p>“你应该至少知道系统是根据你的大脑活动生成程序，你的脑波变化会带来系统的变化。”</p>
                  <p>“对这一点我不否认。”</p>
                  <p>“而你利用这一点对系统进行了修改，使它的运行转为对你有利的方式。”</p>
                  <p>“不，这是毫无理由的指控。”</p>
                  <p>墙上的排气扇嗡嗡地转着，空气像是粘稠腥臭的泥浆。审讯的时间漫长，但斯雷因没有如对方预期般因为疲倦或是精神上的重压而暴露任何破绽。遣词造句滴水不漏，神态沉着一丝不乱。甚至于审讯官刻意摆出来用于施加压力的刻板表情，也因为他早就熟悉了另一个人的面瘫而毫无作用。他早就对薇瑟的审讯方式烂熟于心，即使刑讯逼供他也能安之若素，况且还有库兰卡恩的命令在。审讯官每一句话背后潜藏怎样的杀机、意欲将他钓入怎样的圈套，他都能一眼看穿，有几次甚至还差点当着对方笑出声；而几天过去，斯雷因没有给他们任何可以被称为“成果”的信息。如果不是因为对方不得不从他嘴里套出点什么的话，他们早就放弃了。</p>
                  <p>试图找他话里的漏洞——在押送下被带往审讯室的时候斯雷因默默地想，想着想着不由得唇角上扬一个极小的弧度——伊奈帆曾经说斯雷因的风格就是这样，将内心彻底封锁，以彼之矛攻彼之盾。这些人的段位比起他来，还差得远。</p>
                  <p>“伊奈帆”这三个字符从脑海中浮现出来的时候，斯雷因的思绪有一刻的迟滞，像是脚底突然踩进了没有边的沼泽，陷入了没有尽头的思念。自从那个还有些不够开诚布公的夜晚以来，他已经很久没和伊奈帆说话了。伊奈帆有着一个监管斯雷因的身份，总让人容易忘记伊奈帆也是个需要被监视的潜在犯；这段时间他们一直被分开监视着，伊奈帆不知道怎么说服了界塚雪让她去监视斯雷因，虽然斯雷因提过让雪去关照伊奈帆，但巴尔查以“近亲需要避嫌”为理由拍了板——这还是这两个人少有的意见相合。雪虽说不上还像之前那样耍性子给伊奈帆脸色看，但在他们偶然擦肩而过的时候，斯雷因不止一次在雪的眼里看到了担忧，并在那双琥珀色的眼眸里看见了自己脸上同样凝重的神色。伊奈帆的潜在犯身份永远是一个牵制，军队的环境或多或少将这个身份的影响掩藏了起来，但一旦揭开这层掩饰，下面不知停歇地滚动着的漆黑熔岩就会触目惊心地映入眼里灼伤眼底。</p>
                  <p>斯雷因不觉叹了口气。他想见伊奈帆。不是每天被带去审问之前远远的惊鸿一瞥，不是跟着打着亲人旗号的雪找伊奈帆闲话家常时在她身后沉默地陪着几乎没有说话的机会。他想和伊奈帆一起，就两个人，面对面地长时间地坐着哪怕一句话都不说，只是看着伊奈帆也好。他知道是那些日子的朝夕相处惯坏了自己，他明知道这样看似普通的静和才是最大的奢侈、是在强求现实顺心遂意，然而不去这样强求他就会发疯。</p>
                  <p>在发觉路不是熟悉的路的时候斯雷因回过神，眼前的门开了——像是法庭。斯雷因对自己摇摇头：就凭他这个已死的身份，怎么可能在法庭公开审判。一直陪在身边的雪被客气地请到旁边的旁听席上，斯雷因则被带到了正中央的讲台前，在一反常态的巨大空洞穹顶之下，空间的压迫感是另一种沉重，仿佛头顶的空气变成了透明的可以呼吸的水银，随着呼吸灌进身体侵蚀每一个细胞，将他的身体死死拽到地上——换了一种环境吗，斯雷因不无嘲讽地挑了挑眉，只要知道目的，就能推测出对方每一个行动的意图，看透之后就是没有意义的举动。面前的审讯官依旧提着乏味的问题：</p>
                  <p>“你认为你的思想对系统的判断具有多大程度的影响？”</p>
                  <p>“我对系统的具体运行方式并不了解，无法做出估计。”</p>
                  <p>“你认为地球联合日前发生的大量误判事件的原因是什么？”</p>
                  <p>“我被告知的原因是系统外围思考回路的故障。”</p>
                  <p>“你不认为这和作为外围思考回路提供者的你有关系吗？”</p>
                  <p>“我没有足够的证据和知识做这样的判断。”</p>
                  <p>……</p>
                  <p>问题大同小异，换着花样问着同样的事。被注视的目光被一下子拉开了距离，让斯雷因无端想起许久之前在狱中在高墙之中的院子里放风，围在四面墙头指着他的机关枪。他在心底轻蔑地一笑，碧色的眼瞳依旧无波无澜地直视面前的审讯官。即使没有回头，他也能感觉到身后的雪关切的目光里有了放心的意味。他冷静地等待着下一个问题，看着坐在面前高座上的人翻动文件。</p>
                  <p>“无论是何种程度或是何种性质，你是否承认自己对系统做出了更改？”</p>
                  <p>措辞变了，斯雷因警觉地想。他稍稍停顿了片刻，在脑中重新组织语言，回答迟了一刻。</p>
                  <p>“我有异议。这个问题没有意义，并且具有诱导被审问人的嫌疑。”</p>
                  <p>一个清明沉静的声音撕开了片刻的沉默。斯雷因霍然回过头去，身后的雪站得太快险些撞倒椅子。斯雷因看见巴尔查站在审讯室的门口，冷漠地看着刚刚发生的变故，而伊奈帆目不斜视，旁若无人般以他一贯的沉着步伐踏入审讯室，表情如常淡漠，深绯色的右眼第一次透出了除却温润以外的色彩。</p>
                  <p>“奈君！”雪慌乱地喊出声，声线里的颤抖在空旷的大厅里回荡。伊奈帆朝姐姐笑了笑，没有说话，转头，穿过一排排的座椅向前走，走到斯雷因的面前，将他和审讯官隔开。</p>
                  <p>“界塚中尉，请注意你的行为，这是一次正式的审问会。”审讯官不悦地说，“你没有出席这次审问会的权力。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆的回答平静而针锋相对：“根据《第二次行星间战争停战协定》及其附加条款，我对斯雷因·特洛耶特具有完全的监视权和管理权，并同时具有保证其人身安全的义务与责任，我认为你们的审讯有不当之处，要求中止审讯——”他轻轻顿了一顿：“以艾瑟依拉姆·薇瑟·艾利欧西亚女王之名。”</p>
                  <p>审讯室里一片难堪的死寂。听见先代女王的名字审讯官的脸色青了又白。</p>
                  <p>“……请注意你的言行！女王陛下的名义岂是可以被这样利用的！……至于你对斯雷因·特洛耶特所有的权力，我们还要追究你监管不力的责任……”</p>
                  <p>“这和本次审问没有关系。关于我的监管责任问题，你们如有任何异议，请另择日期调查审问我本人；我是斯雷因·特洛耶特的监视者，我在此对本次审问会提出抗议，要求审问会中止。”</p>
                  <p>他的声音冷淡，无端带着咄咄逼人的迫人气势。斯雷因愕然地看着面前伊奈帆的背影，想说的话全都失去了声音。他的理智他的本能都在告诉他他应该打断伊奈帆，应该由他自己来面对薇瑟的审讯官，而不是将伊奈帆也拖进国家争斗的漩涡；然而在那一刻他骤然觉得疲倦了，不争气地软弱了，再一眨眼视界就变得湿润了。</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆干脆地撂下了话，不等对方回答就果断地转过身抓住斯雷因的手快步向外走。雪在他们身后再次叫了一声“奈君！”，伊奈帆也没有回头，径直从守在门口的巴尔查身边走了出去，对他那冰冷的目光再刻意不过地视而不见。</p>
                  <p>“你怎么在这里？”伊奈帆拉着斯雷因疾步穿过重重长廊，斯雷因好不容易才从干涩沙哑的嗓子里挤出一句话。</p>
                  <p>“担心你。这次审讯的时间太久了。”</p>
                  <p>“哪有……”</p>
                  <p>“你知不知道现在是什么时候了？”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆打断了斯雷因的话，将一把Dominator塞进不允许携带武器的斯雷因怀里，用眼神示意让他看向窗外，斯雷因这才发觉窗外已是一片深沉夜幕蔓延。断断续续长时间的审问虽没有如愿地令他精神崩溃，但至少模糊了他对时间的感知，被伊奈帆提醒他才恍然想起来方才看见的雪眉宇间隐约的疲态，想必是因为长时间的等待而有些累了。</p>
                  <p>“这个审问会过分了，虽然这么说不太好，但我会去请蕾穆丽娜女王加以干涉。她的目的不可能是要你认罪，这个状况不对。”</p>
                  <p>“不要！”斯雷因脱口而出，迎着伊奈帆疑惑的目光硬着头皮说，“……我的身份摆在那里，她毕竟要顾及国家机密，不能泄露得太多。反正我也不觉得有什么关系，不要为难她。”</p>
                  <p>“你要是真的关心她，就该顾好你自己，别让她有多余的担心。”</p>
                  <p>“让人担心的明明是你。你知不知道你这样对审问会横加干涉……”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆终于拽着斯雷因跑出了大楼，这才安心地松开手慢下脚步，停在门口。他撑着膝盖做了两个深呼吸来平复有些喘的呼吸，抬头看向斯雷因。</p>
                  <p>“之后会怎么样，那就和我没有多大关系了。我的最优先对象是你。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆浅浅地笑了笑，仅有的一只深绯色眼眸明亮得像是灼热的恒星，将另一只眼窝上覆盖的黑色眼罩衬得像是沉黯的无底深渊。</p>
                  <p>“走吧，我们回去。”</p>
                  <p>“……不等雪小姐了？”</p>
                  <p>“雪姐那么大的人了，又不会走丢。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆半开玩笑地说，直起腰来自然地朝斯雷因伸出手，一眨眼间眼角的余光里有几不可察的蓝绿光点在暗夜中闪了一闪，在斯雷因视线的死角里。斯雷因尚且没有意识到伊奈帆神色的变化，只听见伊奈帆低喝一声“趴下！”身体就本能地做出了反应。下一秒他们刚才所站的空间被一道绿光刺穿，即使隔着伊奈帆掩护住自己的身体，斯雷因还是感觉到了理应不存在的、Dominator消灭光束的灼热温度。</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆很快一跃而起将自己隐蔽在柱子后面，快速扫视着被光束击中的墙壁和它射来的方向，一只手已经按上了腰间的枪套。空荡荡的眼窝里虽没有分析引擎，伊奈帆还是凭借着丰富的经验察觉到了袭击者的方位——大楼外院子里的树丛后面。他以眼神向隐蔽在另一处的斯雷因示意，下一秒就端起Dominator不躲不藏直直朝袭击者冲了过去——消灭模式需要时间装填能量，在此期间Dominator的光会暴露袭击者的具体位置，如果意在暗杀，对方只能选择逃走而非反击。正如伊奈帆所料，树丛后有人影移动，Dominator识别出生体反应开始扫描犯罪系数。看见显示出来的数据伊奈帆愣了一愣，向来反应速度更快的斯雷因已经在转瞬间看穿对方意图逃走的方向，抓住对方注意力在伊奈帆身上的机会先一步堵在了他面前。利落的两击，斯雷因轻而易举地制服了袭击者，将他的双手牢牢地反扣在身后。伊奈帆追了上来，准确无误地用麻醉枪射中了斯雷因按住的人。感觉不到挣扎的动作之后，斯雷因才放心地松开手。袭击者倒在地上，耳朵里落出一个小小的耳机。伊奈帆将它捡起来，两人屏住呼吸凑到一起，将耳机放到两人中间细听声音。</p>
                  <p>“Cleaner-2，报告情况。Cleaner-2！”</p>
                  <p>巴尔查上校的声音在得不到回答后有片刻的沉默，然后切掉了通信。斯雷因呆立在当地，像是被人从头浇了一盆冰水透心地冷，心越跳越快，身体渐渐暖和起来的时候心脏却像是被硬生生摁在一缸冰水里再也出不来，在每一次滚烫地跳动的时候剧烈地一搐，收缩成不规则的一块扭曲着疼，因为砭骨的寒意而僵直了再也动弹不得——</p>
                  <p>他们终于来了。</p>
                  <p>“快走！”听见有赶过来的脚步声斯雷因不假思索吼道，抓住伊奈帆的手腕跑了起来。伊奈帆不需要斯雷因再次催促，被斯雷因拉着冲到了马路上。街道上的行人稀稀落落。两人都能察觉到身后的追兵不止一人。他们在陌生的城市中几近漫无目地奔走，像是在迷宫里捉迷藏一样穿梭在楼宇之间。</p>
                  <p>“这就是你瞒我的事情？”</p>
                  <p>“算不上，也差不多。我大概有点头绪。”</p>
                  <p>“目标是你还是我？”</p>
                  <p>“大概是你。”斯雷因在粗重的呼吸间隙急促地说，“听着，你不是说‘不会做得不偿失的事’吗？所以不要犯傻。顾好你自己，不要管我。”</p>
                  <p>“……知道了。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆没有追问理由。他相信斯雷因的判断，在此基础上进行考虑的话，斯雷因的命令于情于理都是正确的。尽管被人步步紧追，伊奈帆仍然很好地保持了冷静。幸好他没有忘记给斯雷因武器。他低头看了看手里的Dominator，Aldnoah驱动的武器能量充足，唯一的问题就是在面对敌人的时候能否正常启动——他们两个是潜在犯，面对Dominator毫无还手之力，对方却未必是。伊奈帆皱一皱眉。斯雷因无暇留意其它，他在薇瑟的几年里大多留在皇宫中，对于城市里的构造并不那么熟悉，况且被暗处的敌人步步紧追，纵然他极力想要避免被对方诱导，却还是发觉他们几乎无处可逃。伊奈帆回忆着这短短几分钟里发生的一切，试图梳理出一些线索，忽地想到了什么，垂眸轻笑出声。</p>
                  <p>“不是麻醉模式，是致命消除模式。”伊奈帆低声说道，语气平静，“看来我是真不行了。”</p>
                  <p>“不要说这些乱七八糟的话。”斯雷因没有回头，咬住牙克制着嗓音里的酸楚，伊奈帆手腕上的通信终端硌得他的手几乎抓不紧，“我不会丢下你一个人，不然我有什么脸面去见雪小姐。”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p></p>
                  <blockquote>
                    <p>
                      <em>“我不能答应你。”</em>
                    </p>
                    <p>
                      <em>蕾穆丽娜果断地摇了摇头。斯雷因并不意外。</em>
                    </p>
                    <p>
                      <em>“按照法律，以界塚中尉现在的犯罪系数，毫无疑问是要被当场处决的。虽然我并不想让地球联合称心如意将界塚中尉置于系统之中，但在现行的系统下，只要正常地用Dominator处决他就可以了。就连认识他信任他的皇姐都认可了，我更加没有包庇他的理由。”</em>
                    </p>
                    <p>
                      <em>“蕾穆丽娜……”库兰卡恩试图打个圆场，缓和一下针锋相对的气氛，但年轻的女王举起一只手制止了他。</em>
                    </p>
                    <p>
                      <em>“斯雷因，我承认界塚中尉是一个值得信赖的人，我也很感谢他一直以来为了你做的事情。但是我是薇瑟的女王，我不能为了一个地球人而让地球联合拿到薇瑟的把柄。”</em>
                    </p>
                    <p>
                      <em>“我也是应该早就被执行了死刑的人，薇瑟的把柄是我才对。”斯雷因的笑意稀薄得像是浮在面上的一层纸。</em>
                    </p>
                    <p>
                      <em>蕾穆丽娜一时语塞：“你……你和他不一样。你本来就没有发动战争，也没有想要暗杀皇姐，你只是背负了扎兹巴鲁姆卿的罪责，你本来就不该死啊！”</em>
                    </p>
                    <p>
                      <em>“我自有我自己的罪恶。”斯雷因淡淡地说，“蕾穆丽娜公主，我当然知道这个要求非常过分，我也不奢求让他像一个正常人那样若无其事地活下去。就算将他终身囚禁，像我一样成为一个再也不能见天日的人也没关系，只要他还活着，这就很好了。”</em>
                    </p>
                    <p>
                      <em>“终身囚禁！……”蕾穆丽娜倒吸一口冷气，难以置信地看着斯雷因，“即使我能同意，你有没有想过界塚中尉的感受？你自己应该最清楚这样有多痛苦，你就忍心……忍心将自己好不容易救出来的人置于这样无尽的痛苦里吗！况且你应该也知道，在你囚禁期间界塚中尉吃了多少苦头，不然怎么会落到今天这样的地步！你何苦做到这一步！”</em>
                    </p>
                    <p>
                      <em>“他很坚强，比我都要坚强得多，他不会有事的。”话里的笃定让蕾穆丽娜愕然得几乎说不出话，斯雷因淡淡笑了笑，“更何况我也并不觉得苦。那么久以来他都一直陪着我，因为他我才能活到今天。所以现在该换我了。我会陪伴着他，和他一起活下去。”斯雷因翡翠色的眼中第一次有了温和的柔光：“只要活着，总会还有希望。比如，我活下来了，您也活下来了，才有这一次的重逢。尽管我们当初在月球基地分别的时候您是那么难过和不舍，但我一直以来都不后悔将您送走，不后悔那时让您哭泣。”</em>
                    </p>
                    <p>
                      <em>“……他跟我根本没有关系，我没有理由救他。”蕾穆丽娜狠狠心，咬牙说道。</em>
                    </p>
                    <p>
                      <em>“他和我有关系。”</em>
                    </p>
                    <p>
                      <em>蕾穆丽娜一怔，心脏里像是被骤然抽空一般皱缩成一团，互相压迫着疼痛着抽搐着。她记得当初发现斯雷因一直在骗她的时候是怎样地心如刀绞血流成河，却不曾想过坦诚的真相会不眨眼地撕破最后一抹哪怕是虚伪的温情，而他从来不惜在她身上用这样的冰冷刀刃。</em>
                    </p>
                    <p>
                      <em>“……我就知道你和皇姐不一样。我宁可你是皇姐那样的人，可你偏偏不是。”蕾穆丽娜抓住斯雷因的衣襟，海色的眼眸里盈满泪水，泪眼迷蒙地露出一个空洞的笑，“这不公平。皇姐也就算了，我一直知道你最重视的就是她。可是为什么是他？为什么是界塚伊奈帆？为了他你甚至连我一句毫无私心的公道话都不肯听……”</em>
                    </p>
                    <p>
                      <em>“本来这世间，就是无数的不公平啊。”</em>
                    </p>
                    <p>
                      <em>斯雷因的话温和得像一把泛着寒光的利刃。蕾穆丽娜茫然地松开了抓住斯雷因的手，重新放在膝上。她依旧坐得端正像个女王，眼里的色彩却没有浓淡变化的光华。头顶的王冠沉甸甸的，压得她喘不过气。</em>
                    </p>
                    <p>
                      <em>“地球联合的目的恐怕是让界塚伊奈帆的大脑成为系统的另一个中枢。”斯雷因的语气肃然而冷淡，隔绝了一切感情的嗓音底下翻涌着沉重的浪，“这大概不会是薇瑟所乐于见到的吧。既然如此，确保他的生命安全，就是确保薇瑟的国家利益。”</em>
                    </p>
                    <p>
                      <em>他站起身，复又郑重单膝跪下，骑士礼优雅恭谨。</em>
                    </p>
                    <p>
                      <em>“请您答应我的请求，蕾穆丽娜女王陛下。”</em>
                    </p>
                  </blockquote>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-bd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-bdc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-post m-post-txt m-post-leftimg">
          <p></p>
          <div class="postinner">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>扣动扳机的时候斯雷因终于忍不住啧了一声。他突然有些后悔怎么之前没搞一把手枪带在身上。作为军人，依照命令行事是不会使犯罪系数恶化的，更何况他们在追杀的是两个潜在犯，天经地义，让Dominator启动实属勉强。只有被时代抛弃的那些武器才最值得依赖，没有思考，完全掌握在手持武器的人手里，生杀予夺，一切都由扣动扳机的人决定。</p>
                  <p>他们被追赶着逃进了一个废弃的仓库，既是死路也是翻盘的最后机会。搭载GPS的通讯终端早就在路上被扔了，伊奈帆甚至没有来得及和姐姐说上最后一句话。仓库里没有灯光，里面高低错落堆叠着一些集装箱，只能朦朦胧胧地看到它们的轮廓。伊奈帆的视力没有受到昏暗的光线干扰，他已然没有犹豫地徒手击倒了几个犯罪系数低的暗杀者，正仰头眯着眼观察着仓库里的布置。</p>
                  <p>“我不应该这么着急就去见蕾穆丽娜公主。”斯雷因自责道，“不然不会惊动他们……”</p>
                  <p>“没阻止你的我也有责任。”伊奈帆清淡温和地说。即使不能保证Dominator在面对暗杀者的时候一定会启动，伊奈帆还是没有轻易丢下他仅有的武器。他握着Dominator检视着废弃的仓库，用肩膀轻轻碰了碰斯雷因的肩。</p>
                  <p>“你能不能别急着把过错都往身上揽？”</p>
                  <p>“难道推到你身上吗？”</p>
                  <p>“……”斯雷因别开视线，低头检查了一下倒下的人，“我数了一下，人数对的上。应该没有追兵了。”</p>
                  <p>“还有一个人。”斯雷因疑惑地挑眉，伊奈帆轻声说，“巴尔查上校也会追过来的。”</p>
                  <p>仿佛是为了印证伊奈帆的话一样，空荡荡的仓库里远远地响起一声不属于他们两个的脚步声。他们对视一眼，默契地悄声移动。</p>
                  <p>“你在那边埋伏。”伊奈帆指了指不远处二楼墙边的走廊，动了动嘴唇，“我在下面吸引他的注意力。”</p>
                  <p>“还是让我……”</p>
                  <p>“你说过他们的目的是我。我来做诱饵的效果最好。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆无声地比出口型，不含一丝感情，断绝了一切反驳的余地。斯雷因说不出反对的话，默默地看着伊奈帆良久良久，有一刻忽然觉得自己想要抬起手来碰一碰伊奈帆，想摸一摸他的手，想摸一摸他的脸，最终却不知道为什么落在了他左眼的眼罩上，隔着薄薄一层皮革下面唯有一个仿佛没有底的空洞。伊奈帆仅存的右眼专注地看着他，清明沉静地等待着他，温柔眷恋地凝视着他，像是身后有着没有尽头的荒芜道路。斯雷因终究放下了手，转身向楼梯跑去。伊奈帆看着他的背影，直至他完全消失在楼梯间的阴影里，回身将自己的身影掩在集装箱后。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>巴尔查谨慎地举着Dominator，一步一步向仓库的深处走。他早有心理准备界塚中尉会将所有的暗杀者都解决掉，为了完成这个任务他有必要将自己也加入执行部队中。在路上他捡到了被扔下的两个通讯终端，顺藤摸瓜追到了这里。尽管在人数上他不占优势，但是——他握紧Dominator冰冷的枪身——他相信系统是站在他这边的。</p>
                  <p>界塚伊奈帆是一切的交错点。艾瑟依拉姆女王与斯雷因·特洛耶特，秩序与颠覆，和平的构筑者与污染的漆黑。地球联合本来并不是艾瑟依拉姆女王那样追求绝对纯净的人，他们本来愿意容纳那么一两个特例，然而斯雷因·特洛耶特的存在始终是他们最痛恨的不确定因素，随时可能触发这个交错点的坍缩崩溃。所以界塚伊奈帆必须从这个世界上消失。巴尔查甚至觉得，联合政府这样的处置对他已经足够宽容。</p>
                  <p>他缓慢地落下脚步，发现自己的脚步声并不能完全消除之后，干脆放弃了多余的掩饰，任由自己的足音在空旷的空间里回荡——斯雷因皱了皱眉，屏住呼吸细听，回声的叠加让判断方位变得困难了。巴尔查跨过地上昏迷不醒的士兵继续前进，突然大胆地开始喊话。</p>
                  <p>“界塚中尉。”他一边说着一边寻找着他仅有的两个听众，“我想我们可以谈谈。没有及时向你传递上层的指示是我的失误，我想这也许就是造成误会的原因。我们本来没必要走到这一步，现在回头还来得及。让我们开诚布公地谈一谈吧。”</p>
                  <p>有片刻的寂静。斯雷因没听见伊奈帆的回答，松了一口气。巴尔查心底有几分料到纵然是再怎么无往不胜的界塚伊奈帆也不会自信到贸然出声暴露自己的位置，也不觉得吃惊。</p>
                  <p>“既然你不愿意说话，那么由我来澄清误会也是可以的。”巴尔查继续喊话，不忘搜索着仓库的每一寸角落，“就从我们上次没有说完的，关于‘代行者’的讨论开始吧。</p>
                  <p>“理论上来说，系统的完美性能够让弥补代行者的不足，谁来使用Dominator都是一样的，一切的责任都归结于系统而非代行者。但我一直都认为，系统的代行者也是要承担责任的。作为完美的系统的末端，代行者同样需要具备相应的资质，否则就无从令人相信系统的完美性，最终会让系统崩溃。所以界塚中尉，我不仅不认可斯雷因·特洛耶特，我也不认可你。无论是他还是你，都是染黑这个社会的异质。”</p>
                  <p>在几近彻底的黑暗中巴尔查看见旧仓库里本应布满灰尘的地面上出现了脚印，不觉露出一丝笑容，跟着脚步谨慎地追踪。</p>
                  <p>“界塚伊奈帆中尉。”巴尔查再一次郑重其事地称呼伊奈帆，声音在楼板间反复回荡重叠，“大家同样都是潜在犯，你知道你的犯罪系数为什么那么高吗？即使你的理智告诉你系统是必要的，你的内心却不承认系统，不认可系统对于世界的意义。你不是一个合格的代行者。”他突然更加大声地喊了出来，回声和原声叠加起来在静谧的夜中格外突兀刺耳，“你明白吗界塚中尉！你抛弃了系统！你已经不再受到系统的加护，所以你是罪人！所以你该死！”</p>
                  <p>如有一把尖刀被猝然深深捅进腹部，斯雷因死死咬住牙，后背贴紧身后冰冷的水泥墙，坑坑洼洼的水泥面硌着脊梁骨，有深深浅浅的钝痛。他想要深吸一口气压抑住心口的剧痛，胸腔却被自己的意识压得紧紧的，不让自己泄露出一点点声音。</p>
                  <p>“我收到的命令是将你的大脑带回地球，让它成为系统的中枢，如果不行的话将你杀害也是被许可的。虽然现在演变成这样的状况，但我们大可以选择更加和平的方式。只要你能配合我们。”巴尔查的声音忽又变得平和低沉，似是蛊惑，“你还有机会赎罪。当你成为系统，你就成为了纯白。这不仅是上层的决定，也是你摆脱潜在犯身份的唯一方法。你会成为衡量世界的标准，成为起始的零点，成为最纯粹的白色。我们的终极目的不是为了杀你。如果你成为了系统，你就可以和艾瑟依拉姆女王在一起，斯雷因·特洛耶特也就不至于铤而走险，他会非常安全。这样一切都能完美地得到解决。我相信以你的聪明，一定会选择最好的解决方案。”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>“我拒绝。”</p>
                  <p>在巴尔查因为听见回答而分神的一刻伊奈帆猛地从他身后冲了出来，第一下手刀劈上巴尔查的手腕打落他手里的Dominator，闪开对方条件反射的还击，顺势一拳结结实实将他打得一个趔趄。斯雷因抓住机会从藏身处冲了出来，隔着二楼走廊的栏杆试图瞄准楼下正在激烈地搏斗着的两人。尽管在体型上稍占下风，那只独眼中凌厉凶狠的杀意让巴尔查不由得打了个寒颤。伊奈帆毫无迟疑，抓住对方的手臂用力向后一扯，脚下往他膝后一踹，在巴尔查重心失稳的短短一个瞬间借助体重将他整个按倒在地，尘埃落定的一刻他已经用Dominator顶住了对方的后脑——</p>
                  <p>“目标·地球联合总部所属军官·扳机锁定·警告·执行官的反逆行为将被通报……”</p>
                  <p>不带感情的合成女声像是在尖刻地嘲讽，Dominator的扳机被死死锁住，小小的金属块顽固地抵住手指，被打磨得圆润的边缘在指腹压出两道深红色的痕迹。巴尔查拧过头来，对着枪口露出一个恶毒的讥笑。伊奈帆显然也发现了手里的Dominator没有启动。斯雷因看见伊奈帆放下了手中的Dominator——他的面容依旧沉静如昔，右眼中属于Dominator的红色警告光暗下去，透出最熟悉的澄澈深绯，漠然地迎着巴尔查恶毒的视线，然而他没有松手，下一个动作便是将名为主宰的枪支高高举起。</p>
                  <p>“我确实是该死。但是正如您所说，我不认可系统，所以，请容我拒绝您的提案。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆凉凉地说。少年紧压住上级军官的膝盖纹丝不动，手臂上的肌肉因为用力而微微搐动，而他的神情近乎绝对的冷酷，淡漠得太过像他过去的样子，以至于再也不是界塚伊奈帆。</p>
                  <p>“……不要……”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因只来得及虚弱地说出两个音节，伊奈帆的手臂已然重重地挥了下去，手里的制裁者违背系统的天启砸在他手下紧按着的头颅上。一下，两下，起初还有挣扎和反抗，伊奈帆却不是有闲情雅致模仿电影慢放情节然后给人机会死里逃生的那一类人。没有迟疑，没有慌乱，如教科书一般正确地接连命中太阳穴，击碎颅骨，不确认对方的彻底死亡绝不松懈。巴尔查渐渐没了声息，伊奈帆黑色的衣襟上飞溅的血液缓慢地晕染开来，将黑色浸染得更加深沉，像是Dominator准星里不断变得浑浊的，他的色相。</p>
                  <p>“够了！”斯雷因绝望地吼出来，“已经够了！让他自生自灭！”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆置若罔闻。巴尔查已然没有了反抗的能力，仅仅是微弱地苟延残喘着。伊奈帆无言地挥动着手里的Dominator，反复地往那颗已经开始破碎的脑袋上砸。呼吸越来越沉重，每一次击打的力量也开始变弱，伊奈帆却还是竭尽全力、决然地冷静地不带一丝仇恨地将他的敌人置于死地。</p>
                  <p>“——界塚伊奈帆！不要赔上你自己！！”</p>
                  <p>铮——地一声，斯雷因手里的Dominator被他情不自禁地砸在栏杆上，震得一整排金属栏杆嗡嗡作响，在手底下发麻，松散的铁锈簌簌地落了一地。他的嘶吼甚至没有让伊奈帆的动作有片刻的迟滞，仅仅是表情有了一点最微小的松动，浅浅地笑了笑。最后一下，颅骨彻底粉碎的清脆破裂声被某种粘稠的液体缓冲，沉闷凝滞。脑浆迸溅如同收不回的覆水，伊奈帆这才不再举起手里的凶器，松开那具尸体站了起来。斯雷因看着伊奈帆摇摇晃晃地站起来退开两步，看着他依旧垂着头注视着地上的尸体，回头看向斯雷因的时候，他面上飞溅的血滴正缓慢地沿着他面颊的弧度向下流淌，那只深绯色的眼瞳比任何时候都要澄明通透。</p>
                  <p>“……我现在，大概已经黑透了吧。”</p>
                  <p>他的嗓音平淡得让人害怕，连理所应当的怨艾都无迹可寻，理智得让人发狂。</p>
                  <p>“这不算坏。”伊奈帆垂眸看了看自己鲜血淋漓的手，Dominator握在手里是那么沉重，血污盖住了系统的眼，那蓝绿色的光让他联想到斯雷因青碧如玉的瞳色，“至少，这样的人少一个是一个，也不算亏——你不用过来了。”</p>
                  <p>正要翻越栏杆的斯雷因一愣。伊奈帆已然抬起了手，将还在滴落血液脑浆的Dominator抵在太阳穴上，眼中亮起了扳机解锁的蓝绿幽光。</p>
                  <p>“……你不要给我乱动。”斯雷因的声音已然嘶哑。明明做出威胁的是自己，自己却听不见话语里有任何足以让对方屈服的气势，几乎是软弱的哀求。</p>
                  <p>“这是我的台词。你在那边就好，不要过来。”伊奈帆的嗓音温柔，蕴着久违的淡漠，“你看到的污浊已经太多了，再多就危险了。”</p>
                  <p>“现在是担心犯罪系数的时候吗！”斯雷因恨不得自己能瞬间移动到伊奈帆身边夺下他手里已经背叛了自己成为敌人的Dominator，却只能站在原地动也动不得，那么近的距离像是隔着千山万水深谷鸿沟，“你听我说，我已经和蕾穆丽娜女王说好了。我们留在薇瑟，再也不回地球，她会保证你的安全，雪小姐也不会有事。你为地球联合做的已经够多了，不要为此送命！”</p>
                  <p>“她会保证我的安全，那你呢？”伊奈帆静静地反问，“假如我还在这个世界上一日，你是不是就要继续扭曲系统？那谁能来维护篡改系统的你？瑟拉姆小姐吗？蕾穆丽娜女王吗？她们都做不到。我想你也应该不愿意见到她们为了你最终让系统崩溃、让世界再度陷入战火的结局吧。”</p>
                  <p>“这些我都不在乎！”斯雷因甚至已经感觉不到咽喉撕裂的痛楚，“凭什么你们可以强迫我活下来，凭什么你们可以冒着那么大的风险保全我的性命？我这样的人，尚且有人坚持认为我毫无罪过，你又难道真的有什么罪恶吗！”</p>
                  <p>“我自有我的罪恶。”伊奈帆微微笑了，“人类的罪行不能推给工具，决定将枪口对准谁是我的选择，最后扣下扳机也是我的决定。这不是系统能够承担的责任，更何况我最终舍弃了Dominator，舍弃了瑟拉姆小姐的加护，凭借着自己的意志和力量杀了人，已经不再有任何人或者事物能够替我承担罪行。我已经做到了这一步，也应该在这里收手了。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆的声音温暖而柔软，说出来的话却同以前一样残忍得不带转圜。这个世界上唯有界塚伊奈帆一个人能够以这样温暖的口吻说出这样的话，仿佛世界的组成就是0和1、无和有、是和否，非此即彼，而他已经将自己归为了虚无的零。</p>
                  <p>“从很久之前开始我就已经变了——不，也许这才是我本来的样子吧，即使心知肚明怎么做才是对的，对我而言那只是无关紧要的‘理’，是有利的时候使用、无利的时候抛弃的道具罢了，所以我注定不能和这个系统共存。可是，我知道系统是现在的世界不可或缺的，我想要保护在系统创造的世界中对我那么重要的你们，特别是你，斯雷因·特洛耶特。我要怎么做，已经非常明显了。”</p>
                  <p>大概是从我出于自己的意愿而非瑟拉姆小姐的请求想要拯救你的时候，大概是从我在最高风险的命运轮盘赌里赌上一切的时候，大概是从我不再用理智约束自己而是遵循愿望紧紧抱住你的时候，大概是从我——</p>
                  <p>大概是从我爱上你的时候，就已经万劫不复。</p>
                  <p>“系统不是绝对的存在！”斯雷因声嘶力竭地喊，“系统也有可能是错的！伊奈帆！你不可能——”</p>
                  <p>“我知道。正是因为知道所以我才会变成这样。”伊奈帆缓慢地摇头，那只温柔的深绯色眼瞳依旧温和，却第一次透出了超脱以外的颜色。斯雷因痛恨伊奈帆这不讲道理的超脱，痛彻心扉恨之入骨；然而倘若取而代之的是他那么熟悉的深重疼痛，他又会心如刀绞。“不要为了我而否定系统、否定瑟拉姆小姐、否定你自己。这是你和瑟拉姆小姐用生命，用尊严，用也许存在的宿命因果换来的世界。不能因为我一个人而被毁灭。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆脸上是最熟悉的浅浅笑容。他朝雪这么笑过，朝韵子这么笑过，朝莱艾这么笑过，朝斯雷因·特洛耶特这么笑过——在他们第一次见面的时候，他就这么笑过。这笑容让人想到冬日初阳，想到星辉流明，想到他十五岁时听见斯雷因喊他“橙色的”，然后回过头来的那一幕。然而此刻变成毁灭模式的Dominator的枪口正紧紧地抵住他自己的太阳穴，他握着枪的手一动不动。</p>
                  <p>“对不起。”</p>
                  <p>少年微笑着闭上眼，这么说道。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>他的眼前变成了一片白色。纯洁的白色，那么刺眼的白色，让他以为自己回到了时间的起点。世界变得安静，重力失去方向，时间没有概念，空间消灭边界，唯有无边无际没有尽头的白色。</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆摘下左眼上的眼罩，强烈的白光刺得他那只早已失去感光能力的眼隐隐作痛。但他还是执拗地睁着眼，想要将这片纯白烙在已经死亡的视网膜上。这世间所有的黑影都追随着光，越是漆黑越是迫切地追随着、依恋着光，即使在光下他会死亡，被灼烧成一抹灰一缕烟，亦是欣然赴死。而他所希望的，不过是想要在他在光下消逝之前，一直一直地看着这片纯白——</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>眼前突然绽开一大片血红，然后归于黑暗。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>………………</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>「……我从没想过你会答应。」</p>
                  <p>房门在身后关上，隔绝了走廊上的灯光。脑波监测仪发出节奏平缓的滴滴声，有着无故的熟悉感。斯雷因一条一条抚摸着复杂交错的管线，将它们分类整理好。培养液维持系统，生命活动监测系统，信号模拟输入系统，信号输出系统，摄像头和话筒。他随手从旁边的桌子上拿起一张擦镜纸，擦了擦摄像头，歪过头看看另一边的显示屏——好像还是哪里不太干净，屏幕里自己的脸上还沾着污渍。</p>
                  <p>“至少现在这样，雪小姐不会难过得要去死。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因瞥了一眼显示屏上的字，淡淡地说。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>斯雷因后来再没有想象过假如当时他一枪打偏打中了伊奈帆的头或者是半秒落后让伊奈帆扣动了扳机会是什么结果。他只知道他确确实实在伊奈帆扣动扳机打出那不负Eliminator之名的毁灭光束之前，抢先一步打中了他的手臂。伊奈帆半边身体组织被炸成粘稠血浆，然而大脑却奇迹般地保住了。斯雷因没有听见枪声，没有听见血液沸腾的滋滋响声，甚至没有听见伊奈帆残存的躯体倒在地上时沉重的闷响。</p>
                  <p>“人类的一切，都蕴藏于这一千六百克之中。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因翻过栏杆从二楼跳下去，落地的时候似乎扭到了脚。他扔掉手里的枪踉踉跄跄跑上前，跪下来紧紧抱住伊奈帆那颗宝贵的头颅，膝下血流成河。等蕾穆丽娜和库兰卡恩闻讯赶到手术室外的时候，她看见斯雷因双目无神地等在“手术中”的红灯之下，医院惨白的灯光和温和的浅绿色墙壁映着他一身的血红。</p>
                  <p>“……斯雷因。”</p>
                  <p>“……蕾穆丽娜女王陛下。我相信您还记得我们的约定。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因茫然地抬起头来，眼里忽然有了明亮得迫人的光。蕾穆丽娜看着那双碧色的眼，心底满溢酸涩却又难以言说。发顶的王冠镶着沉甸甸的宝石，静静地提醒自己她是女王——女王啊，真好。皇姐给了她这个身份，这个能够强迫自己变得冷漠变得理性变得坚强的身份，让她能够实现愿望的身份。</p>
                  <p>她沉沉地吸了口气，迫使自己的声音听上去冷酷如陌路人。</p>
                  <p>“……界塚中尉加入系统的话，会破坏现有的秩序，削弱薇瑟在系统中的主导权。我作为薇瑟的女王，是不会允许这样的事发生的，在从今以后和地球联合政府的交涉中，我都会贯彻这样的立场。但是，薇瑟感激他为了社会安定做出的牺牲。他的大脑及相关神经系统，就全部交给你处置吧。以薇瑟女王之名，我会确保你所需要的一切生命维持装置等相关设施和人员。”</p>
                  <p>她紧紧抱着双臂，直到库兰卡恩把手放在她的肩上，她才稍稍放松。她注视着那双如若将一切希望的柴薪都一齐点燃的眼眸，一旦停止燃烧就不会复燃的火焰，黯然地转过头。库兰卡恩安慰地搂一搂她的肩，回过头看向斯雷因的时候浅蓝色的眼中饱含怜悯。</p>
                  <p>“特洛耶特卿，这个世界上只有我真正知道这是怎么一回事。即使我在理智上知道艾瑟依拉姆某种意义而言依然活着，她甚至依然在我身边的每一个角落，我并不觉得自己会因此感到快乐。所以我要问你，你到底有没有想清楚，以这样的方式让界塚中尉活着，真的好吗？”</p>
                  <p>红色的伯爵服的袖口滑落些许，露出他手腕上的一缕金色。那色彩和质地像极了艾瑟依拉姆的长发，柔软而纤细的一缕，被细致地编成一条细细的手链，柔柔地绕在库兰卡恩的手腕上。</p>
                  <p>寂寞的，是活在这个世界的他，还是几乎永生一般的她？没有人知道答案。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>斯雷因的轻笑有些恍惚，但是说出来的话是清明的。</p>
                  <p>“在我开枪的那一瞬间，我就已经决定了。”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>薇瑟的女王确实完美地兑现了她的承诺。她对外宣称巴尔查上校、界塚伊奈帆中尉等军官在薇瑟进行异地执法的时候不幸因公殉职，将界塚中尉的遗体送还他唯一的亲人界塚雪少尉，当界塚雪扶着灵柩从航天飞机的舷梯上缓缓步下时，世人的眼中唯有她眼眸中面颊上晶莹若水晶的泪珠，没有人留意到那名早应该死亡的战犯压低了制服的帽檐，在光学迷彩的掩护下提着一个不合时宜的保温箱消失在人群之中。蕾穆丽娜女王秘密地邀请了清水唯接手伊奈帆的“管理”，安排顶尖的脑科专家进行手术，在尽可能保证神经系统完整的情况下摘除伊奈帆的大脑，将神经联结到电脑上，电脑通过电信号直接刺激大脑皮层以模拟普通人的五感。利用女王设立的基金，清水正带领她的团队研究通过程序直接模拟五感、并且能够对伊奈帆的脑活动做出合适应对使他产生实体感的方法。虽然目前做到的精度不高，但是，这无疑是那一哲学问题第一个活生生的实例——</p>
                  <p>缸中之脑。</p>
                  <p>艾瑟依拉姆能够实实在在地感知到自己没有肉体，没有外部的一切世界。但是伊奈帆是真正的缸中之脑，他有完整的感觉。有朝一日清水的研究完成，到那时除了最初刚摘除大脑时的记忆能够证明以外，他就再也辨不清自己到底是否真的具有肉体。他拥有的、感受到的，是一个完整的世界，虚假与真实互相交织建立起来的世界。</p>
                  <p>从来没有人做过这样的事。在清水非常谨慎地“问”伊奈帆是不是真的愿意接受这样的试验时，连入伊奈帆大脑的电极传来的脑波信号通过电脑的解析，在电脑屏幕上打出一行几乎能让人听见他平静嗓音的语句：</p>
                  <p>「现实本来就是由真实和虚假相结合的，矛盾的世界。」</p>
                  <p>用于“存放”伊奈帆的房产登记在雪的名下，地点是斯雷因选的。地方稍有一些偏僻，但离雪现在的军官宿舍不远，方便她平日来往。但是更重要的是，离那条通往秘密监狱的沿海公路很近。</p>
                  <p>“……奈君就拜托你了。”</p>
                  <p>“是，我知道了。”</p>
                  <p>雪将家里的钥匙放到斯雷因掌心里的时候，久久没有松开握着钥匙的手指。斯雷因保持着伸手去接的姿势，耐心地等待着雪松开她那几乎颤抖得失控的手指。她蓦地用左手捂住面孔，双肩因为深深的呼吸而剧烈起伏，竭尽全力地堆砌往常明快的嗓音。</p>
                  <p>“……我知道我不该干涉你，奈君也一定希望你有自己的生活。我只是……我只是觉得，假如你在奈君的身边，他一定会高兴。这都是我自己的私心而已。对不起。”</p>
                  <p>“雪小姐，我知道。”斯雷因合拢五指，握住了雪递给他的钥匙，握住了雪的手。他朝雪温柔地笑笑，脑袋轻轻往侧面一偏，一双碧眸如若澄澈的湖水荡漾，让雪无端地想起了自己的亲弟弟，“我不觉得勉强。我会答应你的请求，也是出于自己的私心。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因长期住在这里，除却定期的系统升级和出门购买生活必需品以外几乎足不出户，替雪和伊奈帆打理家务，生活平静得如一口深井。外面的世界里地球联合和薇瑟帝国不断就系统的存续、铲除反叛火星骑士的问题进行旷日持久的交涉和争论，但那些事情仿佛离这个地方非常遥远，就像是在地球的对侧，和他们再也没有关系了。天气好的时候斯雷因有时会出门沿着沿海公路散步，一直走到可以远远眺望到秘密监狱的地方，就沿着原路返回。色彩深沉澄澈的海在无穷远的天际线处和淡而明亮的天空连成一片，湿润的海风拂过面颊拂过头发，干净得不带海盐的腥味，将海水哗啦啦地推上岸边，将路边高大的棕榈树茂密的树叶吹得翻了过去。海鸥贴着水面轻盈地滑翔，忽地借着海风的力量腾空，朝着天空飞去，白色的羽翼没入耀眼的日光。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>「雪姐怎么想的我当然清楚。我是以为你，并不会愿意让我这样活着。」</p>
                  <p>斯雷因擦干净了摄像头，随手抹了抹显示屏上的灰尘——映出来的自己的脸变得干净了。他拉过一张椅子坐了下来，熟练地戴上特制的手套捧住脸颊，看着面前营养液里浸泡着的大脑。他还是不习惯看架在上面的摄像头，更愿意直接看着伊奈帆的大脑，尽管他知道这样的话伊奈帆能“看”到的自己就永远都是稍稍低着头的。日久天长，他觉得自己几乎能够透过那个布满褶皱沟回的器官看到他熟悉的伊奈帆的面容，清淡如水的表情。斯雷因漫不经心地揉一揉脸，手套的夹层里密密麻麻地贴满了薄薄的传感器，将自己面颊的触感忠实地传递给电脑，传递给伊奈帆。</p>
                  <p>“虽然蕾穆丽娜公主说一切由我处置，重要的还是你自己的想法。就我而言，当然是希望你活着，无论是以怎样的形式。再说，以前你不是说过你不介意这样吗？说什么‘只要存在于我的思想之中那这个世界就是真实的’。”</p>
                  <p>「起初是不介意的，只是清水小姐太体贴了，我都想得寸进尺了。」斯雷因几乎能听见伊奈帆带着淡淡半开玩笑语气的嗓音，「以前我以为自己可以什么都不要，将一切的生命活动都用于思考、回忆、想象，就能够构建一个足够丰富的世界；她偏偏让我能够看到你，听到你，模模糊糊地感觉到你。隐约地、不清不楚地感觉到你。一旦有了外面的信息、有了‘真实’的你，就再也不能够满足于自己那个仅仅是立足于想象的妄想世界——人类就是这么贪心的动物，我也不能例外。」</p>
                  <p>“……看来那一次辩论，是我赢了。”斯雷因轻声苦笑。</p>
                  <p>「如果必须要以这种方式进行证明的话，我倒希望是我赢。」</p>
                  <p>斯雷因看着显示屏上缓慢打出来的文字。曾经清水建议伊奈帆使用已经非常成熟的文字朗读技术，但伊奈帆和斯雷因不约而同地坚持使用文字交谈。斯雷因心想，人的记忆就像一盘磁带，摔摔打打，反复刻录，就会丢失想要记录的过去，被新的故事替代。斯雷因并不是不相信自己的记忆，他只是不想冒着哪怕是万分之一的风险，用毫无因缘的机械人声取代他记忆中伊奈帆沉静清和、淡漠而并非冷漠的嗓音。</p>
                  <p>“你赢了又怎么样？也就只有你一个人满足于只属于自己的妄想世界，在那个世界里一个人幸福下去。于我而言没有任何区别，倒不如让我赢，至少这样，我们互相离不开彼此，我也并不是忍受不了单方面地看着你被泡在这里。说实话，我其实还是很喜欢这个地方的。”</p>
                  <p>「是啊。这里比当初你所在的监狱更加遗世独立，没有系统的监视，是真正的法外之地。只有你和我，两个不存在于世界、不见容于世界的人——唯一的遗憾也许就是我只剩一个大脑了，哪怕清水小姐能让我感觉到你的存在，但那始终不是真实的我，我也再不能触碰到你了。」</p>
                  <p>斯雷因沉默半晌。他把手覆在自己的脸上，唇瓣轻触指腹。然后他伸出手，将手指贴在盛着大脑的微凉的玻璃培养箱外壁上。</p>
                  <p>“……想去外面吗？”他轻声问。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>在出门之前斯雷因花了几分钟更换衣服、带上通讯设备。他换上平时常穿的T恤和长裤，戴上眼镜和手套，然后把一个小型无线麦克风别在衣襟上，压了压帽檐。这一片海滩并不是观光胜地，没有好管闲事的游客会对他这有些奇怪的打扮指指点点。斯雷因走出家门，穿过公路来到海边，在沙滩上脱了鞋袜，挽起裤腿，踩着细腻的沙子朝水里一步一步走过去。</p>
                  <p>「你想做什么？」眼镜片上凭空打出来一行字。</p>
                  <p>“带你到出来散散步而已。你以为到了海边还能干什么。”斯雷因将麦克风往嘴边靠了靠。他没有等伊奈帆回答这一句不似疑问的问题，弯下腰抓起一把湿润的沙子，胡乱的在掌心揉捏，“能感觉到吗？”</p>
                  <p>字幕的沉默出人意料的长。过了好一会儿斯雷因才看见镜片上原来那行字消失了，取而代之的是简单的一个「嗯」。</p>
                  <p>斯雷因将手里的沙子捏成一块，扔回沙滩上，往前几步踩进清凉的海水里，用海水洗了洗手，把手套上残留的沙粒冲洗干净。他直起腰，踩在浅滩里任由细浪冲刷着他的双腿，将视线投向远方晴朗的天空和平静的海面。</p>
                  <p>「反过来了呢。」一行字快速地在镜片上出现又消失，像是落在一声叹息上的雪花，化成了毫无踪迹的雪水，「当初是瑟拉姆小姐将你托付给我；当初是我说要将你带出监狱，去看外面的景色。现在都反过来了，就像是镜像。」</p>
                  <p>“……我更愿意将这称为‘重叠’，你和我合二为一的重叠。”斯雷因目视前方，镜框上微型摄像机的取景框里始终是与他眼中相同的辽阔海景。他顿了一顿，保持着眼镜的角度，仅仅垂下眼眸看着戴着手套的双手，“不用担心，我不会寻死的。我会代替你活着，成为你的眼睛和双手。从今以后，你就是我，我就是你。我所感知到的世界的全部，都是你的。”</p>
                  <p>镜片上的文字无端地似有哽咽一般，停顿了数秒。</p>
                  <p>「你不是界塚伊奈帆，不要将自己的人生浪费在这种地方，我不是为了这样的理由才大费周章将你从监狱里放出来的。」</p>
                  <p>“果然和雪小姐说的一样。”斯雷因轻声笑了，在伊奈帆能够在镜片上提出疑问之前说了下去，“但我也不是斯雷因·特洛耶特。界塚伊奈帆和斯雷因·特洛耶特都已经不存在于这个世界上了，所以我是谁并不重要。我只是想用这条命做我愿意做的事情罢了。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因平静地说，脱下左手的手套。伊奈帆突然失去了左手的触觉，空落落地像是蓦然被截断了肢体，然而紧接着，他的“右手”上就传来了久违的属于“他人”的、最熟悉不过的触感——被一只手握住，力道稍有些大，轻微地颤抖着。即使隔着手套的一层表面，伊奈帆仍然能够感觉到那只手在海水浸凉的皮肤下透出来些微偏高的体温。在一秒的停顿之后，在模糊的视野中他看见“他的”那只戴着手套的手被另外一只手托起来，向自己的脸颊靠近——</p>
                  <p>“想要握住你的手。想要确认你还在这里。”</p>
                  <p>伊奈帆在意识的海洋之中闭上双眼。手套里的传感器超乎寻常地灵敏，指背上传来与手指意味不同的柔软触觉，亲吻恍若羽毛，落在手指上，落在手背上。伊奈帆明明已经没有了心脏，却还是感觉血液的流动越来越快，温度越来越高，每一次脉动都撞击着脆弱的血管壁，虚构的心传来痛楚。他紧紧闭着再也不存在的双眼想要抑制再也不会流下的眼泪，一念及此就越是抑制不住泪水，像是流星一般陨落连面颊都不曾触及就从感知的世界之中彻底消失。</p>
                  <p> </p>
                  <p>“……你不要哭啊。”</p>
                  <p>斯雷因用伊奈帆的手抹去自己面颊上微凉的泪，嗓音沙哑微颤，句末却有忍耐不住的温柔笑意。</p>
                  <p>“我一直都在这里，我一直都和你在一起。”</p>
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>